


The Bad Thing

by Benaddicted_Sherlockian, TheZeroMoment



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaddicted_Sherlockian/pseuds/Benaddicted_Sherlockian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZeroMoment/pseuds/TheZeroMoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just before Leg 2 of the Humbug Tour 2009.</p><p>MILEXMONDAYS (it's tuesday really but ignore that) </p><p>Benaddicted-Sherlockian: ~ Miles<br/>LittlePurpleDuckling: - Alex</p><p>This story was written out of boredom on a boat journey and kinda turned into a longer-than-we-expected-story so we thought, why not post it? so, here it is ^.^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Leg 2 of the Humbug Tour 2009.
> 
> MILEXMONDAYS (it's tuesday really but ignore that) 
> 
> Benaddicted-Sherlockian: ~ Miles  
> LittlePurpleDuckling: - Alex
> 
> This story was written out of boredom on a boat journey and kinda turned into a longer-than-we-expected-story so we thought, why not post it? so, here it is ^.^

 

-Alex ruffled his long hair, fluffing up the restless curls between his thin fingers. He remembers when Miles and held his hands tightly during the night when he told him everything.

 

~In the empty flat Miles lay on his bed that he’d launched himself onto, he felt so alone, so empty without his gem from High Green. But what happened still left a scar on his heart, no matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t his fault he still ached.

 

-Alex sighed and turned away from the mirror. He missed Miles so desperately even though it had only been hours since they last embraced. He smiled slightly at his reflection, yet his doe eyes were still rimmed red from Miles’ tale.

 

~The coffee pot whistled as Miles grabbed two cups out of the cupboard. It wasn’t until he’d poured both cups that he realised that Alex wasn’t there, he sighed and poured the drink meant for Alex down the drain, the lack of noise in the flat just made Miles feel incomplete. He loved hearing the clattering and mumbling the other boy would usually create without knowing. The coffee tasted bitter and left a bad taste in his mouth, no amount of sugar could sweeten the situation.

 

-Alex gave up trying to smile, instead tugging at his shirt, trying to make himself presentable for the rest of the Monkeys, seeing as he was supposed to be heading to rehearsals today. The boys had come up from Sheffield briefly today so they could practice while Alex was staying with Miles. How the bloody hell he was supposed to turn up in full creative mode when he was told only last night that his best friend had been attacked and was now currently spiralling down into mild depression while Alex could do nothing to comfort him because he wasn’t even there.

 

~Miles poked at the bruises and cuts dotted around his body, left from the group of youths that beat him. He could still feel Alex’s hand reassuringly patting his back. ‘He’s at the studio.’ Miles repeated in his head. It was rare that they’d get to spend time together so whenever neither of them were on tour or recording they’d share Miles’ flat in Liverpool. This past month they’d been attached at the hip to the point where Alex was more a brother than a friend. After hours of wallowing around in self pity, Miles sat at the phone, just willing it to call Alex, he could bring himself to do it.

 

-Alex was moping again, he knew it by the way Matt kept glancing over at him while he fiddled his way through Dance Little Liar, it was clumsy and he had missed the cue for the second chorus but he couldn’t be arsed to care. Miles was probably fine, but he didn’t hesitate to send him a quick text when he had a spare five seconds.

‘You doing okay mate?’ He typed out before sending it and turning his phone over in his hands.

 

~The phone buzzed loudly on the table, making Miles almost jump out of his skin. His heart fluttered when Alex’s name popped up.

‘You doing okay mate?’ Miles’ thumbs danced around the keyboard, not knowing where to start, there was so much he couldn’t say but oh so wanted to. After at least ten minutes of indecision and uncertainty Miles’ text was sent.

‘I’m coping, just. When are you coming over? I’m bored out of me mind x’ Miles froze in his tracks as he walked to the kitchen.

‘Shit, I put a kiss...’

 

-Alex felt his phone go off while the rest of the guys were going through Pretty Visitors without him. Alex’s smile grew slightly when he saw the little ‘x’ at the end of the text.

‘We finish in an hour c:’ Alex replied promptly. He knew that Miles would know that he would be over instantly. As an afterthought, he added the smile. Miles would sure as hell need it right now.

 

~Miles’ smile matched the face at the end of Alex’s text.

‘Great, do us a favour and grab some food or summink, I’m starved and there ain’t nothing in the fridge.’ Miles decided to play it safe and leave out the kiss this time. The text sent and he tossed it onto the sofa before jogging up the stairs with his new found happiness to get a shower.

 

-Alex sent back a text telling him he would go to Greggs on the way home. He would grab MIles something sweet too, to help him feel better. Alex shoved the phone back in the pocket of his baggy jeans before rejoining the lads.

‘What’s that all ‘bout then?’ Matt asked him.

‘Just texting Miles.’ He replied, sneaking a cigarette between his lips but leaving it unlit.

‘C’mon then, let’s just get back to work.’ Nick compromised.

They did just that.

 

~The warm water from the shower stung Miles’ wounds, he bit his lip to numb the pain and carried on washing his hair. His stomach growled like a hungry dog.

‘I’d kill for a pastie right now,’ he sighed to himself. The blue towel went slightly purple as he dried the cut on his arm, nevertheless he wrapped the towel low around his hips and skipped downstairs, missing a couple of steps as he went. HIs phone buzzed again and Alex’s message popped up. ‘He knows me so well.’ Miles laughed to himself when the text stated he was going to Greggs.

 

-At the end of rehearsals, Alex practically skipped out of the studio to the Greggs just down the road. It was small and cosy and smelt of fatty pastry. Alex smiled sweetly at the lady behind the counter.

‘What can I get ya m’dear?’

‘Two cornish pasties please,’ he mused, remembering his manners. ‘Oh and a chocolate muffin.’

‘That’ll be five forty five love.’

‘Cheers.’ He said, taking the steamy pasties in the paper bags, exchanging them for the right coins. ‘Have a nice day!’ He called out as he left, and began the walk back to Miles’.

 

~Miles was stood at the large mirror messing with his sopping wet hair in the living room when the front door clicked open.

‘Al!’ Miles almost sang, opening his arms for a hug. He coughed awkwardly after realising he still only had the blue towel loosely draped, hanging around his bare hips.

 

-Alex pretended he didn’t notice Miles’... Nakedness, and the large bruises forming on his sides that made him incredibly, uncontrollably angry. He chuckled lightly all the same, and ruffled Miles’ soft, damp hair as he walked past into the kitchen.

‘I got you a pastie and  cupcake, I hope that’s alright.’ He queried from where he was unwrapping the greasy food and placing it on separate paper plates.

 

~The intense smell of warm pastry make the dog in Miles’ stomach growl louder than ever. He watched Alex sliding the food onto plates.

‘D’you wanna drink?’ Miles asked, grabbing two cups. He felt the towel begin to slide, he stopped in his tracks before they slid any further but it was hopeless, the two cups crashed into pieces on the floor as Miles’ hands moved like a flash of lightning to cover his crown jewels before the towel fell away completely. Now he was stood, hunched over, holding the towel over his front leaving his backside exposed, which was luckily faced away from Alex.

 

-Alex turned at the sudden noise to see Miles hunched over, desperately trying to sort out his falling towel. Alex chuckled slightly at Miles and his pink cheeks and the whole dorky situation.

‘Y’alright there mate?’ Alex grinned at him, not waiting for a response, he walked to the cupboard to get out the dustpan and brush to sweep up the mess of broken glass.

 

~Miles could feel his cheeks burning, he just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

‘I think… I think now is a good time to get dressed,’ MIles excused himself and wrapped the towel back around his waist. Tightly. He bounded up the stairs and opened the wardrobe to be greeted by a huge range of leather, cheetah print, colours and patterns. Red skinny jeans and the black silk [shirt](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxtwlkvIiX1qzkmcjo1_500.jpg) with white polka dots on seemed a good choice, Miles got dressed and tossed the untrustworthy towel onto the bathroom floor and went back to Alex, fully clothed this time.

 

-After cleaning up the shards of glass and disposing them all safely in the bin, Alex returned to the living room to stretch out along the couch. His long, thin legs were stretched out in front of him. He was picking at the pastie with his fingers and eating the pastry slowly in little bites, licking his fingers of the grease. When Miles returned to the living room, Alex looked up to see him.  
'Oh, hi,' he smiled sweetly, trying to get the image of Shirtless Miles out of his head, goddamn the lanky git.

~Miles grinned, at least Alex hadn't been disturbed enough to leave. " Sorry about that, Mate," Miles ran his hand through his damp hair, it'd dried slightly and Miles was one of those people who were blessed with hair that dried perfectly. Miles pushed Alex's legs of his half of the sofa and sat in the spot they'd warmed up for him, the golden brown pastry looked delicious and tasted even better. "My God, this is--" Miles said enthusiastically with his mouthful "Fucking amazing!"

-Because Miles shoved his feet off the sofa, after he had sat down, Alex replaced his feet on Miles' lap instead, wriggling around to get comfy. It was a compromise.  
'Mmhmm' Alex agreed to Miles' previous statement,  licking his fingers free of grease again like he did after each bit of pastie.   
'And I've also got a cupcake for later if you want that.' He added, smirking at the younger man, knowing that would cheer him up even more. He liked treating Miles, it was like it being christmas and he got half the presents.

~Miles' pastie was gone sooner than he'd of liked, he soon dig into the dark brown cake a bit too eagerly, this resulted in crumbs and melted chocolate chips going everywhere, but mainly around Miles' mouth. After making a meal of his lunch, literally, Miles sighed and rested his head against Alex, pushing them both further into the soft sofa.

-Alex chuckled at Miles,  and shoved at his shoulder playfully in attempt escape from being squished. This was to no avail as they fell sideways onto the arm of the small sofa. Alex placed his plate of shredded pastie on the table before relaxing back  casually. Gently pulling Miles into a more comfortable position by the shoulders, not wanting to jar the mans bruised ribs.

~Miles had never felt this much comfort in ages. His head was tucked in the curve of Alex's neck, his legs were folded beneath Alex's and his arms were wrapped around the boy who was radiating a soothing warmth. Their breathing became in-sync, both of their chests rising and falling in harmony. With the warmth, content stomach and incredibly soft body embracing him made Miles' eyes grew heavy with fatigue. He hadn't had the most successful nights sleep recently, with the attack and all, but now he was safely whisked away into Dreamland with the faith that Alex would keep him safe.

-Alex smiled down at the slim man snoring softly in his arms. Miles looked so at peace for once in the past few days that it made Alex consciously relax too. The dead weight on top of him was a source of comfort. Alex let his head drop back onto the armrest with a dull thud, listening to their breathing form a melody with the ticking clock on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

~Miles woke up breathing heavy, covered in sweat and tears prickling his eyes. "You're just a wanna be!"  
"Yeah, you're shit, mate."  
"Worthless!"  
The words of the drunken teens rang through Miles' head like a hangover. They still screamed at him, even in his sleep. Miles' breathing slowed along with his heartbeat when the realisation that it was just a dream set in, he looked over at Alex, just noticing that he had subconsciously grabbed Alex's shirt in defence when the voices mocked him.

\- Alex woke to see Miles’ puppy-dog eyes clenched up in fret.  
“Mi?” He asked softly, still rubbing the sleep from one eye. It was dark outside now, only the lights from the CD player allowed him to see. “Mi?” he asked again, rubbing Miles’ shoulders as he wriggled. “Miles!” Miles suddenly stilled. He was grasped onto Alex’s shirt tightly, but Alex kept rubbing his hand in soothing motions up and down his arms. “You alright, Milly?” he asked softly.

~”Y-yeah, I’m sorry,” Miles mumbled,still in a dazed state. He let go of Alex’s shirt and smoothed out the creases he’d formed, keeping his hand on Alex’s firm chest for a while. “Just a bad dream, Al,” Miles lay his head in his hands for a second. “Just gotta get a drink,” he whispered to Alex, noticing that the time was 11pm. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. “D’you wanna sleep in your old room? the beds still made,” Miles asked from the cold kitchen. “I don’t mean together… I mean… it’s just the sofas not very comfy so I was going to go to bed, my bed, and its late so you might as well stay,” Miles waffled on in a hurry after not receiving a reply from the previous question.

-Alex chuckled sleepily at Miles’ rambling from the kitchen. He stretched and followed after him.  
“S’fine mate, bit I will take you up on the offer of the bed.” He lent against the counter and watched Miles. He looked incredibly nervous… he was shaking. “Hey…” Alex crooned, stepping forward to rub Miles’ back. “Are you okay, mate? You know you can talk to me about it right?” he said, trying to sound as un-pushy as possible. “Was it-” he hesitated. “Was it about the guys who attacked you, Mi?”

~Silence fell in the kitchen. Miles took a sip of the water but poured it away. It tasted like blood. Alex was the kind of person that wouldn’t rest until he got what he sent out to receive. It wasn’t that Miles didn’t trust Alex, oh no, he trusted him with his life. It was just he hated looking weak, _especially_ in front of Alex, he didn’t like the way just a few drunken slurs could hurt him so.  
“Yeah…” Miles eventually spoke in a hoarse whisper. hearing his voice sound so weak triggered something inside him. Miles leant over the sink and tried to hold back the tears but they were stronger than him. His vision became blurry as the tears dripped off his cheeks and into the sink.

-’Hey, hey, it’s okay, Mi.’ Alex tried to sooth him. He let the hand on Miles’ back to drop down around his waist, he caressed his hip through the denim of the jeans with his thumb, watching him carefully. Alex wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him and wipe away his tears but he knew Miles’ would never let him do that. Ever. That and the weird thing where he refused to open up to Alex sometimes. He tried, softly as he could, to maneuver the frail boy away from the sink and into his arms. ‘It’s okay Milly, come here.’ he whispered.

~Miles felt Alex try to pull him into a hug, he couldn’t bare it. The disappointment in himself for being so weak was so strong he stood stock still, but the sympathy in the other boys voice was so comforting and reassuring Miles could feel the wall he’d built around himself begin to crumble. As a new wave of tears made their way to Miles’ eyes he gave in to Alex’s unspoken request and almost fell into his arms. Miles held himself close against the boy, his eyes hidden into the dip of his collarbone in shame. And there he wept, freely, all the pain he’d accumulated over the past few days left his heart and took the form of tears that were now wetting Alex’s shirt.

\- Alex lent against the counter, pulling the sobbing boy into his chest to let him cry.  
‘Shhh… It’s okay, I’m here,’ He mumbled into Miles’ hair, holding him securely by the waist, Alex felt Miles’ breath moving his bruised ribs, and his heart beating in his chest. Alex played with the edge of Miles’ silk shirt in between his fingers and carefully rubbed little patterns on the bare skin. He was still so angry, how dare someone hurt Miles like this? Break and hurt _his_ Miles. Alex kissed Miles’ hair sweetly and let him cry.

~The feeling of Alex’s thin fingers against Miles’ own battered skin made it feel like he was erasing every ugly little patch of purple. He felt his own heart beat exhilarate when Alex kissed his head, Miles moved his arms from around the lanky boys waist to around his neck. They stood in the almost freezing kitchen with only the occasional sob escaping from Miles mouth to listen to.

-Alex started humming absentmindedly into Miles’ hair, glad that he had finally quietened slightly. He hated Miles being upset, because he always felt personally responsible for it. Saying that, he liked taking care of the other man. Miles didn’t let people do that to him so it was sort of an honour.  
‘Hey, Mi, we should get you to bed, yeah?’ Alex mused, smoothing down the now slightly crumpled shirt so it lay flat against the smooth skin.

~The vibrations of Alex’s voice made Miles’ head tingle in an incredibly satisfying way. He didn’t want to be alone, not again.  
“But I dun wanna leave. Me beds gonna be cold and you’re warm,” Miles sniveled. He knew he was being childish, he did that when he wanted something and there was no way Alex was going to be leaving him. Suddenly the pieces to the puzzle slid into place, Miles lifted his head to make eye contact with Alex. “Warm my bed,” He kept a completely serious face for as long as he could before breaking into his signature smirk, poking at Alex’s ribs.

\- Alex giggled slightly at Miles’ childish ways, yet he was glad to see him looking happier. He sighed over dramatically and lent his forehead on to Miles’ shoulder.  
‘Can we make hot chocolate? Cus if we have hot chocolate then I’d gladly have a sleepover with you.’ He mumbled into Miles’ neck. He liked being so close to Miles and he would love to share his bed, despite how odd that must sound.  
But come on, you can’t blame a guy for wanting more.  
While Miles’ contemplated this question, he nuzzled further into Miles’ neck, pressing his lips lightly to the pale skin.

~Miles giggled and blushed, as if he were carrying on his childish act but the truth being that he thought Alex was just messing around no matter how much he wanted to believe what he was doing was genuine. “Ok, ok,” Miles squirmed “But only if we drink them in a fort. Hot chocolates taste best that way,” He caught Alex’s eyes for a moment when he ducked to get milk, he couldn’t help but think that there was a sense of seriousness in his gaze. Miles shook his head subtly in an attempt to shake out the what seemed a ridiculous idea in his mind, he grabbed the hot chocolate powder, opened it and blew the powder left on the lid in Alex’s direction just to finish off his childish performance with another giggle.

\- Alex watched Miles adoringly as he practically swayed around making the hot chocolate, and when he blew powder in his face, Alex just grinned cheekily and inhaled deeply, like one would do with cigarette smoke. The chocolatey dust burned his throat but it tasted and smelt amazing. He loved it when Miles made him hot chocolate, because honestly it was the best thing ever. No denying it.  
‘I’m guessing I should go start on the fort then?’ Alex bounced on his heels, waiting for Miles’ permission to go and practically deconstruct his bed and the armchairs to create the ultimate pillow fort.

~Laughing to himself Miles turned and carried on with the hot chocolates, making sure to put extra chocolate powder in Alex’s favourite mug, it was black with white waves wrapped all the way around. Alex would always trace the waves with his fingers and whenever Miles felt incredibly lonely he’d do the same, pretending his fingers were Alex’s. Remembering this made Miles’ grin fade, he could still feel the kiss on his neck… that was just something friends did, right? After all, they were close so it couldn’t have been anything else… could it?

\- Alex took the, frankly adorable laugh as a yes so he turned and bounded up the stairs to Miles’ room, the bigger of the two, and promptly pulling the two cushions from Miles’ favourite armchair, stacking them either side of the big double bed in the center of the room, making sure they were leaning against the grand golden header and footer, and dug slightly into the mattress so they wouldn’t fall over, Alex then pulled the duvet up from where it was tucked in neatly under the bedsheets, before moving the tall lamp Miles had so it was along one side of the bed, Alex swung the duvet up and over so it formed like a sort of tent, held up by the pillows on the sides. He smiled at his finished fort, feeling his chest swell slightly with pride at it as he waited for Miles.

~The clattering and banging coming from upstairs made the hot chocolates shake in their mugs. Miles put them on a tray and grabbed the half empty biscuit assortment tin, a bag of marshmallows and the tub of Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice-cream. He balanced the tray on one hand and grabbed some extra pillows from the sofa with the other. Walking up the stairs with an incredible amount of balance and skill Miles called Alex, letting him know he was about to enter his room.

-Alex bounced out of the pillow-and-duvet fort, opening the door to let Miles in. He took the sofa pillows off him so Miles could place the drinks and ice cream and things without dying dramatically. Alex organised the inside of the fort for maximum comfort before sitting crossed legged, taking his drink off Miles. He inhaled the swirling steam coming from the top of the mug. God knows he loved the hot chocolate Miles makes for him.

~The fort Alex had made was pretty sturdy and spacious, it was clear that he’d had lots experience in this before. Miles took the face of pure content from Alex as a telepathic message of ‘This hot chocolate is amazing’.  
“You’re welcome,” Miles smiled, opening the biscuits. There were a couple of chocolate chip cookies, broken custard creams and a handful of Bourbons. Miles realised that he’d brought no spoon when he opened the Ice-cream so tried to use half a cookie to scoop out the sweet dessert… it worked to a certain extent but resulted in ice cream on the floor and down Miles silk shirt.

-Alex giggled at Miles making a mess of himself.  
‘Hold on, I’ll run and get a cloth.’ he smiled fondly at the boy before shuffling out of the fort, leaving his hot chocolate on the bedside table he jogged out of the room and down the stairs. He slowed to fetch the dishcloth and a few spoons from the kitchen. He rummaged around for a few minutes, looking for his phone, before he plodded up to his room. He found it on his desk still plugged in. Alex picked it up before walking back to Miles’ room.

~Wiping at the melted cream on his shirt, Miles groaned and took a sip of his hot chocolate while waiting for Alex to return.  
“FUCK!” The drink spilt all down his front, it was still almost boiling. “Godfuckingdamnit,” he mumbled and cursed himself. The sodden shirt landed across the room as Miles flung it. He opened his drawers to find an old shirt to slip on but realised the drink had landed on his jeans too. Sighing another long ‘fuuuuuuuck’ he shimmied around trying to peel off the incredibly tight trousers, eventually he broke free and stepped into a looser pair of pyjama shorts then heard footsteps coming up to the bedroom before having the chance to put the shirt on.

-Alex opened the door, looking up from his phone to see Miles, yet again, shirtless. He had his back to him, and was now wearing a pair of pajama shorts that made his hips look so prominent it was beautiful.  
‘Is me seeing you shirtless gonna become a regular thing now?’ Alex asked, closing the door behind him and walking to the bed. He handed Miles the cloth before going and sitting down in the fort again, watching the skinny boy. He looked practically god-like, apart from the bruises and scabs scattering his arms. Alex was actually more surprised Miles’ face hadn’t taken more damage in the attack, only a graze along his jaw.

~”Thanks… don’t really need it now, I spilt hot chocolate everywhere so might as well just wash it. If it ruins that shirt I’m gonna to hold you responsible, mate,” Miles used the cloth to wipe his bare chest that still had the drink on it. The shirt didn’t seem very necessary anymore, it was too warm and his skin was boiling… besides, he found it amusing, enjoyable even, when Alex looked at him like that when he was shirtless. “Toss us a marshmallow, tosser,” Miles smirked, opening his mouth for a wide target.

-Alex unconsciously swallowed at Miles cleaning himself with the cloth, staring at the firm muscles moving under the skin. He blinked quickly, noticing he was staring at the man’s chest. He busied himself with the marshmallow bag, rooting around in the bag for a pink one. Pink to make the boys wink.  
‘Oh come on,’ Alex complained when he saw how far away Miles still was. ‘You can’t expect me to throw that far mate, you know my aim is shit.’ he partially fibbed. It wasn’t that his aim was good, but he mainly just wanted Miles to be close to him again like how they were in the kitchen. He wanted to touch Miles’ baby soft back and angular shoulders and sharp hips. Goddamn it.

~”Hah, come on mate. I’ll catch it then,” Miles spoke while winking, messing around with Alex for as long as he would let him. Miles edged closer, just a little bit, making sure not to tip the fort over. He opened his mouth wider and pointed enthusiastically, making it clear he was going to get Alex to throw the marshmallow if his life depended on it.

-Alex frowned playfully at Miles. He shuffled forwards on the fort and knelt on his knees, his body ridiculously close to Miles’, so much so that he could feel the heat radiating off him. He was a head shorter than him at this angle so Alex had to smirk up at the other boy, raising one eyebrow at the oddness of the situation.  
Alex slowly, delicately then placed the squidgy treat in between Miles’ lips and onto his tongue.  
‘Good enough for you?’ he asked innocently.

~”Thts nt a throw!” Miles protested, mouthfull of the sweet treat, he pushed Alex’s shoulders playfully like the child he was. Problem being, he pushed a bit too hard and toppled over, landing straight onto the fort. The duvet slipped off the lamp, creating a sort of blankety layer between himself and the bed, luckily all the food and drinks were out of the way unlike the pillows and sheets that buried Miles. Miles held his stomach under all the fallen fort, his sides were hurting from laughing and he had a mouthful of melted marshmallow which didn’t make smiling the easiest of tasks.

-Alex burst out laughing at his clumsy friend, who was currently lying on top of a duvet on top of him.  
‘Get off you great lump.’ Alex groaned in between his giggles. He couldn’t see because of the amount of pillows there seemed to be everywhere, that and the wriggling lump across his lap. Alex shifted the pillow of his face to see Miles, eyes alight and hair sticking up every which way, practically dying of laughter.

~”That were your fault!” Miles chuckled, he sat up, which took more energy than expected, and sat beside Alex. They were now huddled together surrounded by blankets and pillows in an unbelievably cosy sort of nest. Miles ruffled his hair in an attempt to sort it out before leaning against Alex’s shoulder and kicking him under the blankets followed by another poke in the ribs. “Are you ticklish?” Miles looked at Alex with his head tilted to add emphasis on the question, awaiting a reply.

-’Like hell it was.’ Alex scoffed, nuzzling up to Miles again. He deliberately chose to not respond to the tickling question, deciding just to stay curled up in calm kitten mode, head laying back on the armchair pillow. He squirmed slightly when Miles prodded his ribs because he was very ticklish, and he had a strong suspicion Miles knew this fact.

~Miles felt Alex wriggle under his touch, yep, he was _definitely_ tickleish. He looked particularly comfortable though, wrapped up in the blankets and Miles couldn’t decide whether he wanted to leave Alex be or to take advantage of this opportunity and start a vicious tickle fight. After leaving Alex alone for the duration of thirty seconds Miles decided it was time he had his fun. He jabbed the curled up boy in the thigh which made him successfully uncurl, giving Miles easy access to his ribs which he then tickled, followed by tickles to the neck and then under the arms until every place prone to causing a roar of laughter was covered. Miles soon found the spot where it made Alex writhe the most, not the feet, not behind the knee but on the inside of his thigh. “Ha, yer mine now!”

-Alex whined loudly and giggled, kicking his feet out and rubbing his knees together to get Miles to sod off but no. Tears were streaming down his temples and his sides were aching pleasantly.  
‘Myyyuls.’ He droned, wriggling under his grasp, desperately trying to push Miles’ hands away from his denim-clad legs. ‘Mercy! Mercy!’ He practically screamed out with laughter, pleading. ‘I’ll do anythin’!’ his mouth was dry and he was almost struggling to breathe, hence why he was slightly lightheaded. This only made him more giddy and prone to wriggling.

~”What was that? I can’t quite ‘ere ya mate,” Miles snickered, Alex’s outcries only made Miles aggravate him more, tickling until his fingers were sore and his chest hurt from laughing. He finally gave in to the boys words when he saw that his face was red and his cheeks were wet with the tears, Miles had never seen him smile so bright before. “So I guess the answer is yes then? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so ticklish” Miles smiled, his uneven teeth displaying his amusement as he wiped Alex’s face with the corner of the duvet.

-’fuck off Milleh...’ Alex panted, falling back into the mass of pillows. He was suddenly so exhausted and so _warm_. He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his thinning jeans, knocking them out of the bed. When he felt Miles wiping his face tenderly, Alex opened his eyes once again. He could feel his eyelashes sticking together with the tears. He hummed softly, content at the sensation of Miles dabbing at his eyes. He was so close, and he was smiling adorably showing his teeth so Alex smiled lazily back even as it made his face ache.  
Alex felt Miles’ hand in between his bare thighs still. He felt so debauched because of the treacherous tickling he suffered through, yet he still felt secure.

~A yawn escaped from Miles’ mouth, tickling took more energy than expected and it was coming up to the early hours of the morning. The heat that escaped their bodies was sort of infused into the sheets and thus created a cocoon of comfort, Miles shuffled down the bed so his head was at the height of Alex’s chest, he kept his hands wrapped around the other boys legs and traced calming circles onto his previously tickled thigh. “Thank you for staying with me,” he whispered into Alex’s warm body and felt his eyelids grow heavy in the dimly lit room.

-Alex mewled into Miles’ hair as a response, incredibly knackered himself. He couldn’t help but think that this is what it must be like for anyone who had ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed with Miles. Alex pulled Miles closer by the hips, so that there was very little room between the two boys.  
‘Nigh’ Milly.’ Alex mumbled, kissing the top of his head, but to no response because it seemed Miles had already fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~The bedroom door slowly creaked open, Miles’ ears pricked up, bringing him out from his dream. The sun was seeping through the window so Miles kept his eyes closed to save his retinas from burning. “Al, that you?” Miles called out “...Al,” no reply came. Miles almost had a heart attack when he realised Alex was still in bed with him, Miles’ eyes flew wide open to find what made the noise but he quickly shut them again in reaction to the blinding light “Ah!” he held his head to stop the swaying dizziness. Once his vision came back he really wish it hadn’t.

-’Mmm?’ Alex hummed in reaction to Miles saying his name. He threw an arm over his eyes to shade them while he sat up.  
He was still in Miles’ bed, he knew that. And he knew that Miles himself was sat upright next to him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at Miles’ slightly paler face.  
‘s’it Mi?’ He asked drowsily before turning and looking to the door, where Jamie was stood looking positively terrified.

~”Shhhhhhit,” Miles tried to speak but still dazed from sleep and the sudden scare, he scratched his head and covered his eyes to hide any shame, this must look so shady, both Miles and Alex semi-naked in bed together. “This is not what you think…” Miles made dead serious eye contact with Jamie, oh god, the poor boys face was redder than ever, his cheeks especially.  
“Ehhhhhhhh,” Jamie was trying desperately to find words, you could see it in his wide, terrified eyes. “I was ehhh, just ehhhh, Alex was ‘sposed to meet wiv the rest of us today and he, erm, didn’t turn up or reply to the text so…” Jamie looked at his feet “I came to see if he were alright, sorrh if ermmmm”

-’Oh bugger I forgot, sorry mate.’ Alex tried to play the whole ridiculously awkward situation off as just a common thing. He wormed his way out of the pile of sheets, standing slowly, he checked to see he was still wearing underwear.  
He was, thank god.  
Coughing awkwardly, Alex made his way through the mess of what was left of the previously constructed fort and walked out of the room, whispering a quiet ‘sorry’ to Jamie, who was still as red as a tomato.  
‘I’m gonna go get a shower, I’ll be ready in ten.’ Alex informed the two still incredibly embarrassed boys, just before walking into the bathroom and bolting the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.  
That could’ve gone better.

~Miles sent telepathic curses to Alex, he’d left him shirtless in the bed in the middle of the trashed room that had clothes flung everywhere, Jamie didn’t know about Miles’ bruises either and they didn’t really help with the whole ‘Everything that happened was completely innocent’ plea. “Do you… want a drink?” Miles sighed. God this was Hell.  
“Eh, nah, mate. We were gonna go to the pub for lunch,” Jamie was trying equally as hard to stay cool but they both knew what was going through his mind “...I’m just going to… wait in the kitchen,” Jamie spun on his heels and almost flew down the stairs. Never had Miles ever sigh louder than he did at that moment, he dramatically flopped onto the bed as the weight from his shoulder vanished along with the awkward guitarist, bless him. After recovering from the traumatic experience, Miles picked out a crisp [shirt](http://www.nme.com/images/gallery/2012VFestStaffMilesKaneTM180812.jpg) that was decorated with a unique black and white swirl pattern and a pair of white jeans. Hopefully the shirt would distract from any further awkwardness.

-Alex stripped, scrubbed himself clean in the shower, then dried himself promptly, wandering into his bedroom to pick out some clothes. He chose a blue The Who t shirt and a clean pair of jeans. When he was presentable and his hair was slightly less damp than it was previously, he left his room and retreated to the living room where he saw Jamie sitting on the sofa, looking painfully awkward. He was still pink in the face.  
‘Sorry ‘bout you seeing that Cookie.’ Alex said, flopping on an armchair.  
‘It’s.. err, fine, I guess.’ He responded. ‘So… Are- Are you and Miles… you know.’  
‘No!’ Alex scoffed. ‘God no. Miles would never want that.’ He said, his voice faltering slightly.

~”Never want what?” Miles asked, jumping down the stairs. Both Alex and Jamie were sat, looking at him, giving Miles a facial expression which he couldn’t quite translate. In attempt to lighten the mood he broke the silence “I know I take a long time to get dressed but jeez, can you blame me?” admiring his attire, Miles wasn’t given the motto ‘Most stylish musician in Britain’ for nothing. The silence carried on. “What’s the plan for today, anyway?”

-’No clue mate.’ Alex reclined himself into the armchair like some sort of cat, ignoring the awkward situation again and examining Miles’ choice of perfect, arse-clinging jeans.  
‘We were plannin’ to go to the pub for lunch. The rest of the guys are still there I think.’ Jamie explained.  
‘Great!’ I’m starved!’ Alex announced, jumping out of the armchair. ‘Let’s go guys!’ He picked up his worn classic Vans and yanked them on, eager for pub food.

~Smiling at the boys eagerness, Miles grabbed their wallets from the kitchen counter, because Alex was forgetful like that… Well, he was either forgetful or just didn’t want to pay but Miles brought his money anyway. Jamie followed after Alex, clearly pleased to be free from their flat, Miles locked the door and followed them outside. “Which pub are they at?” Miles asked Jamie who mumbled a reply to quiet to be heard but Miles felt to awkward to ask again so both boys just followed Jamie who seemed to know where he was going. “I hope you know how much I hate you for leaving this morning,” Miles ruffled the back of Alex’s hair as they crossed the road, far away enough from Jamie so that they were out of his hearing.

-Alex chuckled at the statement. ‘What, leaving you in bed or leaving you in bed in front of Cookie?’ He grinned at Miles and his sticky up hair, raising his hand and smoothing it down again once they was back on the pavement. He liked Miles’ hair, but to make the gesture seem less odd, he threw in a cheeky wink.  
Miles would do a backflip if Alex normally did anything like that so he was suddenly suspicious. He couldn’t help wonder all of a sudden if their relationship had changed at all, and where he now stood compared to Miles.  
Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he continued to follow Jamie, who was speeding through the crowds of busy commuters going for lunch.

~Miles followed behind, he didn’t say anything, he was too deep in thought. Alex’s question caught him off guard, so many other questions followed after. The conflict between the two voices in his head was driving him crazy. “Ugh, not now!” Miles whispered to himself, it was no use deciding on things like that at this moment in time. The sudden flood of people that they were pushing through made Miles very anxious, this was the first time he’d properly been outside since the incident and his trust with the public still wasn’t very strong. “Alex…” Miles whispered to him in a voice so scared it only made him feel worse. “There’s a lot-- a lot of people,” he tightly took Alex’s hand subconsciously as a natural reflex to a source of comfort. The fear seemed to melt as if it was afriad of the other boy, Miles squeezed his hand as a sign of gratitude.

-Alex grasped Miles’ hand back without hesitation, hearing how shaky the other boy’s voice sounded. It broke his heart. He ran his thumb over the back of Miles’ hand to calm him, keeping him close while they made their way through the crowds.  
They caught up with Jamie again who glanced down at their intertwined fingers yet didn’t mention it. Alex reminded himself to thank him for that later.  
‘This the place?’ Alex asked. The pub was small and rustic looking in between all the concrete with sticky wooden panelling and red brick walls. The alcohol and the smell of the chips could be tasted in the air around the wide double doors. Jamie gestured them inside so they followed slowly. Alex didn’t let go of Miles’ hand.

~The dog in Miles’ stomach arose again, responding to the scent of deep fried food with a growl. Miles clutched his stomach with his spare hand in attempt to muffle the noises but it still rumbled deeply, this brought a lot more attention to him than expected. He squeezed Alex’s hand again, his hands were so soft they were like a comfort blanket and the security they provided made Miles smile effortlessly. He caught Jamie glance at their entwined fingers, Miles felt his heart stop and everything went in slow motion. Time stood still. He couldn’t let go of Alex’s hand even if he wanted to. Jamie looked away after what felt like hours and time resumed to its usual pace once more. “Oh, I’m starved,” Miles sighed with relief, accidently out loud.

-Alex chuckled lightly at Miles’ stomach. He lightly pulled Miles in front of him so he could a) keep hold of Miles’ hand and b) wrap a hand around his slim hips, hand resting on Miles’ grumbling stomach under toned muscles.  
‘You’re not wrong..’ Alex grinned. ‘Are you keeping a lion in there or something?’ He wondered aloud, running his fingers up and down Miles’ front.  
‘Oi, you three, over ‘ere.’ Matt’s thick accent echoed around the room, Alex grinned and let go of Miles to begin his way over to the cramped booth to join the rest of the guys.

~The dog seemed to curl up and fall into slumber when Alex’s hand was so close, Miles still felt the boys hand on his stomach, even after he’d gone to greet the rest of the Monkeys. Miles followed Alex’s lead, who was following Jamie’s. They all slid along into the round cushioned sofa, Matt on one end then Nick, Jamie, Alex and finally Miles took his space at the other end.  
“Didn’t know you were joining us? Long time no see, mate,” Nick smiled at Miles, holding out his hand across the table to give his usual strong handshake. Matt also greeted Miles in the same way but shaking his hand with a lot more force, as he did he was making eye contact with Nick, clearly starting some ‘most macho handshake’ competition.  
“Alright, Helders, calm down. You’ll get Cookie started if you’re not careful” the bassist chuckled “You’ll show us ‘ow it’s done.” Jamie took note of his cue and held out his hand, his veins weren’t as prominent as Nick’s but his nails were in a better condition. Jamie wouldn’t make eye contact with Miles, he would just look at his hand, waiting for Miles to take it. Slowly Miles slotted his hand into Jamie’s before being jolted about with the force of his shake.  
“Bloody ‘ell!” Miles exclaimed, Jamie responded with a bright smile showing his, in a strange sort of way, cute shaped teeth.  
“Sorreh, I can’t turn down a dare,” he looked at the other Monkeys with a smug ‘beat-that’ face.  
“Al, you’re up next. D’n’t let little Cookie’s ego get too big,” Matt flicked the nick-named boy sat beside him.

-’I don’t even know with you lot.’ Alex grinned, shaking his head slightly before inching sideways in the booth so their knees were grazing in the close proximity. He reached out and shook Miles’ hand firmly, yet gently, running his fingers along the underside of Miles’ soft hand and smiled wickedly at the boy once they let go.  
‘So,’ Alex addressed everyone at the table. ‘Who’s ordering? ‘Cause I fancy a burger and coke.’  
Matt sighed dramatically, sliding out of the booth. ‘ Miles? Whaddaya want?

~”Y-yeah, I’d kill for a burger, and just a water please.”  
“Reyt, and you boys?” Matt took the rest of the orders, looking a little dazed by the long list.  
“D’you want me to help?” Miles stood up and began to walk towards the bar with him.  
“Cheers, mate. So, ‘ows life been treating you recently, I ain’t seen you in ages,” Matt felt around in his pocket before bringing out his wallet.  
“Erm,” Miles looked down at his chest, the kaleidoscopic shirt covered all the ugly bruises that decorated his skin. “Alright, I guess, not great,” Miles leant against the wooden worktop to try and get the bartenders attention, avoiding any further questions about what was going on in his life. Finally she came round and Matt read out the mental list, Miles filling him in when a drink or two were missed.

-’Alrigh’ then the fuck’s goin’ on between you and Miles?’ Jamie blurted out as soon as the two were out of earshot.  
‘What? Somethin’s going on?’ Nick asked Jamie, looking confused. Alex just sighed as Jamie quickly filled Nick in on the tale of him finding them in bed together this morning and how they were holding hands before and the ‘coupley cuddling’ they were doing before they sat down. ‘Well shit,’ Nick stated once Jamie was done.  
‘You’re being dramatic Cookie.’ Alex claimed.  
‘Explain the nighttime cuddlin then.’ Jamie haggled. It sounded like he was being cruel but Alex knew that he was just concerned.  
‘Mi wasn’t feeling good. He hasn’t been great the past few days, personal stuff you know. So I was just there incase he freaked.’ Alex explained simply.  
‘You sure?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I dunno. It sounds like you fancy him Al, what with everythin’.’ Nick cautioned.  
Alex shrugged noncommittally. ‘I dunno. It’s not as simple as that.’ He mused. ‘Can we just not talk bout it?’  
They lapsed into silence, each man thinking about something else until Miles and Matt wandered over again.

~”She said it’d be ready in twen’y minutes,” Matt notified the Monkeys “...You lot alright, you look like you’d all rather be dead,” Miles slid back into his seat and started messing with one of the black straws from the dispenser.  
“What happened?” Miles whispered to Alex, he’d never seen him look so fed up before “What did I miss?” he shuffled closer to Alex and tried to make eye contact to show sympathy but Alex’s curls were making a perfect wall around his face, blocking himself out of view from everyone

-Alex sat up again, organising his thoughts a bit more.  
‘S’nothin’. S’all fine kiddo.’ He lied sweetly to the younger boy. God knows Miles didn’t need anything else to worry about, less of all Alex’s feelings.  
‘We’re grand.’ Nick stated.  
They sat in an awkward silence for a bit, before finally, Matt struck up a conversation with Jamie that Alex didn’t pay attention to.  
Their food arrived soon after so the strained conversation became a bit more natural now they all had something to distract themselves with.

~Miles looked at the burger, his stomach rumbled at the smell of the meat and chips but something didn’t feel right, there was so much tension in the atmosphere food seemed the last of his worries but nevertheless he bit into the meal. It tasted like cardboard. Despite the taste Miles finished the burger in a matter of minutes, he laid back against the backrest of the booth and laid a hand over his tummy, sighing at the final silence of the dog.  
“Thanks for that,” Miles smiled at Matt and slid a £5 note across the table next to the drummers plate “Brilliant,” he mildly lied, at least the chips were good and the water didn’t taste terrible. Miles carried on occupying himself with the chips to distract from the thoughts of what had happened when he left that made them all so… awkward.

-Alex ate his food slowly, picking it apart with his fingers like he usually tended to do.  
‘When’s everyone heading home then? We’ve only got a few more days before we head off to Poland, right?’  
‘Yep. Me and Matt are leaving tomorrow morning to go see the families.’ Nick responded naturally. ‘The flight out there’s on Tuesday.’  
‘Cool. Can’t wait for it.’ Alex grinned cheekily. He actually couldn’t, but he was not looking forward to the week darting around Poland and surrounding areas without Miles.  
‘It’s Friday today right?’ Jamie asked suddenly.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘What’s the time?’  
‘It’s half two.’  
‘Shit. My train’s in half an hour. I’m gonna have to bolt.’ Matt and Nick moved out of the way so Jamie shimmied his way out of the booth. He grabbed the remaining half of his burger and wrapped it in a napkin. Quick hugs were passed around before Jamie waved as he left the pub to get a taxi to the train station.

~Four days, that’s all Miles had left with Alex and surely he’d want to visit family too, that just leaves a couple days to spend together, that is if Alex wants to. Miles fiddled with his thumbs, trying not to show his disappointment, it was great they were touring and getting the recognition they deserved but the selfish voice in Miles’ head didn’t agree. Alex’s hand was hidden under the table, Miles took advantage of this and wrapped his fingers around his, stroking the tensed up hand. “How long have we got left then?” Miles said in a tone so quiet only he himself could hear it.  
“You done?” Nick asked Alex, everyones plates were empty apart from the singers. “We should probably think about making a move soon too.”

-’Yeah,’ Alex smiled, now feeling slightly better holding Miles’ hand.  
‘Good plan.’ Matt stood, stretching slightly, followed by Nick. ‘We’ll be seein’ ya before the flight, yeah?’  
‘You bet.’ Alex dropped Miles’ hand, much to his own disappointment, and stood, giving the two boys quick hugs. ‘This tour’s gonna be amazing.’  
‘And take forever.’ Nick butted in, chuckling slightly. They walked out of the pub together as a group.  
‘We’ll leave you two to it then,’ Matt said at the door. ‘Miles, keep our boy in control.’ He winked, giving him a hug.

~Miles raised his eyebrows at the shock of the tight hug from Matt, still trying to out macho Nick. “I’ll try,” he replied to the request. Once the remaining Monkeys left Miles turned to Alex, trying his best to smile. “What now?” to be honest, all Miles wanted to do was to huddle up and hold Alex for as long as he could, not letting go until the boy had to leave. He knew that was an impossible desire but the idea of having Alex all to himself was too appealing to let go. Imagining running his hands through the singers chocolate coloured curls, gazing into the bright, happy eyes and being greeted with the signature smile… Miles stopped his thoughts, since when did he think of Alex like this? Or was the right question when didn’t he think of Alex like this? everything was a mess, all he wanted was for someone to clear up the confusion. That someone being the person stood right next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Here it is, Milex Monday \o/
> 
> also theres more foul language in this than I thought... Just a warning if that bothers you  
> yeah sorry about that

-’I dunno,’ Alex smiled lightly at Miles, ‘We could go back to yours if you want.’  
Miles still didn’t look particularly happy, so Alex was naturally cautious. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to hold Miles’ hand again, although he wanted to. He hated the uncertainty of everything and honestly he just wanted to ask, but not now. Not here out in the open. Preferably back at Miles’ over a cup of tea and during a lot of cuddling.  
Yeah.. because that situation was likely.

~Miles smiled at the suggestion.  
“Alright,” He began to walk back down the street, holding his hand back behind him as a cue for Alex to follow. Instead Alex took his hand, holding it tight. Miles felt like a kid, childishly grinning and giggling, any problems were pushed to the back of his mind to sort out later over a cuppa. All was good before they turned the corner and a gang of youths were huddled up in the shadows, draped in hoodies with lit cigarettes and worn out shoes to match their baggy tracksuit bottoms. Miles felt his face flush and heart pound, he squeezed Alex’s hand and slowed down to hide behind him. They glared at him with deadly eyes, most of them with their pupils blown wide, like the kids that caught Miles. “Alex,” Miles whimpered again, he closed his eyes tightly and wished for them to vanish or the ground to swallow him up “Alexxxx,”

-’Y’alright Mi, I’ve got ya.’ Alex pulled him close, he let go of Miles’ hand to wrap his arm around Miles’ slim hips.  
‘FAGS!’ One of the kids jeered at them but Alex just smiled at them politely as they walked past, keeping strong hold on Miles so he wouldn’t freak.  
‘I’ve got you.’ He mumbled into Miles’ hair as they walked. They were soon out in the bright main streets again, but Alex didn’t want to let go. He could still feel Miles shaking under his hands and he wanted to keep him safe. He wanted his Miles to stop being so scared, he wanted to comfort him but he couldn’t, so he just did what he could and that was keep close to him while they walked into Miles’ apartment block. He let go reluctantly when they were in the lift, feeling like he was trapping the younger musician slightly.  
‘You better now?’ Alex asked gently, thankful they could still stay close in the cramped lift.

~Once Miles’ breathing had resumed its normal pace he sighed and rested his head against the wall of the lift. Alex’s words of comfort still circling his mind.  
“I’m sorry,” Miles closed his eyes, he could still feel Alex’s touch, it was like a belt of electricity around his hips. He flexed his empty hand nervously, waiting for Alex to state something about him being pathetic or weak but the insult never came “I don’t know why it gets to me, I hate it, I’m sorry for being so….” Miles stopped speaking when he caught Alex’s eye, there was no sense of aggravation or judgement in his look it was something else, something he’d seen before but never this strong.

-’Mi, don’t you dare apologise for anything. You haven’t done anything.’ Alex realised his voice was shaking slightly. He wanted Miles near him, needed it. He hated Miles hating himself. Alex reached up and tenderly ran his fingers over Miles’ cheek. The touch was subconscious and feather-light, tentatively took as step forward, he was being driven crazy by Miles, the smell of his hair and his smooth, unnaturally pale skin and his big dark eyes looking at him in childlike wonder. He was aware of how close they were, Miles backed up into the side of the lift and Alex less than an inch away from him.  
Suddenly the doors of the lift pinged open and the moment was lost. Alex realised what he was doing suddenly. What was he doing? This was Miles! Alex ran a hand through his hair and exited the lift promptly. He couldn’t bare it all.

~Miles felt his knees fall weak, he had to grab onto the bar running along the lift for support. What was going on? Why did he feel like this? His cheek was burning from Alex’s touch, it was like poison, poison that he needed more of. Now. Alex was already walking down the corridor towards their flat, hands in his hair, goddam he looked glorious. “Alex.” Miles’ voice was deep with determination, he walked up behind the boy he craved, placed a shaking hand on his shoulder and whirled him round to face him. Everything was going sonic speed, Miles couldn’t keep ontop of it all. So he did it. “Forgive me.” He rammed his lips into Alex’s, pushing desperately needing more, wanting it all. Right now.

-Oh my fucking god this is not happening. Alex’s mind was going into overdrive, Miles’ damp, hot mouth was against his in a frenzy. Alex’s hands instantly cupped Miles’ face, bringing him closer, trying to calm himself down and keep himself and the other musician under control. Alex broke the kiss slightly, giving himself chance to breathe while pushing Miles against the wall of the narrow hallway with a soft bump. Alex kept one hand supporting Miles’ head while the other darted down to his waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching. Miles was the only thing on his mind as he kissed him fiercely, claiming his lips by biting them slightly. Their tongues rubbed together clumsily, setting a fierce fire alight in the pit of Alex’s belly.  
He pulled away slightly, loosening his grip once he realised he was digging his fingers into Miles’ soft skin.  
‘Hello,’ He smiled at the dazed looking boy. His pupils were dilated and cheeks flushed pink, he was panting slightly and his hair was mussed up against the wall. Alex had never seen anything so goddamn beautiful.

~”Shut the fuck up and come here,” Miles growled, he tilted his head and their lips slotted together like a puzzle, like they were made for each other. Miles untucked Alex’s shirt giving him full access to his bare chest, he felt the boys racing heart pounding against his skin, he moved his other hand around Alex’s waist to his back where he pulled him closer, if that was still possible. He cushioned his lips and parted them again, getting the full taste of this boy he’d been waiting for for years. Alex’s back was burning with the heat and beginning to sweat, Miles laughed, making the kiss separate but they still stood with almost no space between them. He rested his head on Alex’s shoulder so that the other boys long curls tickled his warm face. “What happened…?” Miles breathed into Alex’s neck, still out of breath. He didn’t wait for a reply, just carried on planting multiple kisses up and down the singers neck, from his collar bone to behind his ear. “We should probably move…. at some point,” Miles suggested, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. If they moved all this could disappear and that was not going to happen, not on Miles’ behalf.

-Alex gasped at the sweet little kisses being placed on his neck. His breathing was shaky,  
‘Wh-Where are your keys?’ He whimpered out. ‘God, Mi,’ He hissed at the hot tongue dancing along his flesh. He tilted his head back slightly to look at the number on the door and to give Miles more room to move around his neck.  
642  
Miles lived in 650, only a little way down the hall. Alex’s hand slid round Miles’ hip to his front pocket where he grabbed the keys. Sweetly now, he wormed his head to make their lips meet briefly once more. Alex stepped away quickly, giggling slightly at the frustrated younger man. He ran down the hall to Miles’ flat, unlocking the door and darting inside, knowing the other was hot on his heels.  
He left the keys on the side and wandered into Miles’ room to sit on the bed innocently, waiting.

~”You little fucker,” Miles chased after Alex who was obviously having too much fun playing around “Don’t leave me desperate like that,” Alex was on the bed, the bed previously slept in where Jamie ‘found them’ he walked right up to him “I hope you enjoy what you’re doing to me, motherfucker.” Miles finished his sentence with another kiss, this one just chaste, then smirked at the boy grinning to himself, Alex was going to be the death of him. Miles placed his knees either side of Alex’s legs and sat on his lap like a child, this seemed to be a running theme with them. He cupped the long haired boys petit face and looked into his eyes for a second then pulling it closer to get a taste of his mouth one more time before pulling away, it was more needy, yet somehow more innocent than before. Slower, they needed to go slower, Alex looked up at him, questioning him with his eyes. “I don’t know what,” Miles struggled for words, he wanted to be brash and irrational and just kiss Alex already but there was a feeling in his gut, forcing him to slow down. “I don’t know, I only know I’ve been waiting for god knows how long and it’s been bloody worth it.” He wanted to spend the rest of their days together with their lips in contact but he felt like he was in control too much, that was usually Alex’s job so he tried his damn hardest not to snog the face of this bastard.

-‘What?’ Alex circled his arms around Miles waist to keep him still. ‘Babe, you’re hardly makin’ a lick of sense to me.’ He smiled softly, looking up at Miles who suddenly looked so scared yet so excited at the same time. How the hell he managed this was a mystery to Alex. A sudden, delightful thought crossed his mind as he kissed Miles’ collar where his shirt met his skin, Miles was happy to be kissing him, to be this close emotionally and physically.  
‘Miles,’ He muttered into the soft skin, knowing to be gentle because he was still so uncertain, ‘My Miles, what is troubling you?’ he kissed his neck again, running his hands up and down his slim sides slowly, soothingly.

~”I-I don’t know, I mean, you’re my best friend… like my brother even and this- this just,” Miles struggled to speak with Alex all over him “God, Al,” Miles sides felt like they were ablaze, every inch of his body that Alex touched turned radioactive, desperate to return the favour Miles grabbed the hem of Alex’s shirt and lifted it, just slowly and cautiously as not to scare him. Once Miles was sure that Alex was okay with his actions he tugged harder until the shirt came off completely, Miles looked with lust at the bare chested musician and felt his pulse beat stronger and somehow louder. The lust and wonder took complete control and Miles kissed Alex’s chest with so much force Alex was catapulted into the bedsheets with Miles lying on top of him, Miles was sure to cover every piece of the boy with his heated kisses, smiling triumphantly every time a sound escaped from either of them.

-’fuck, Mi,’ Alex arched his back, whimpering slightly. His hands were fumbling as he reached up to unbutton the dramatic shirt. Miles was too wriggly though, Alex needed him, needed to keep him still and secure while he explored his body. With an almost animalistic growl that came from somewhere in his chest, Alex pushed Miles off him and onto the bed beside him before crawling up the smaller body teeth and hands pulling at the fabric of his shirt and jeans. He needed to feel Miles’ soft skin against his own. Needed it now.  
Yet he unbuttoned the flimsy shirt slowly and deliberately, watching Miles’ face as he licked and kissed each new inch of exposed skin. Pushing the shirt off his narrow shoulders, Alex finally kissed Miles again sweetly on the lips.  
‘Mine.’ He hissed as he kissed along Miles’ prominent jaw and around his ear. Miles was making the most adorable noises as he sucked lightly on his earlobe.

~”Ohmygod,” Miles whimpered for the second time, before it’d been from fear but now, now it was intense pleasure, “You are a- A God amongst men,” Miles gave a shaky sigh as Alex caressed him. “And a damn devil too,” Miles managed to articulate between gasps. As Alex made his way down Miles went to grab the bedside table but knocked the radio instead, it made static buzzes for a second before the radio tuned itself  
 _Precious kisses, words that burn me,_  
 _Lovers never ask you why._  
 _In my heart the fires burning,_  
 _Choose my colour find a star,_  
 _Precious people always tell me That's a step, a step too far._  
Miles’ mouth opened into a wide smile as the kisses that were being placed along his body fell into sync with the slow song, the chorus came along and kisses turned to playful bites, irony strong.  
 _Do you really want to hurt me_  
 _Do you really want to make me cry_  
Tiny tears of pure amusement, bliss and luxury fell down the side of Miles’ face. “Alex, Alex,” Miles begged for mercy, yet not wanting him to stop.

-Alex shot up slightly to kiss the tear trails left on Alex’ skin. He giggled slightly, shifting so he was more comfortable while still kneeling over the younger boy spread out under him.  
‘Miles, Miles, Miles,’ He hummed against his jaw. ‘What is it love?’ He asked casually. He liked taking him apart like this, like the way he had such control over how the younger felt. How with a simple kiss and a nibble here and there he could result the boy to a quivering, teary, desperate mess. ‘What do you want me to do?’ He whispered seductively into Miles’ ear, ‘tell me,’ he kissed Miles’ earlobe softly.

~”Ev-everything,” Miles cried, he couldn’t take it anymore, Alex was lying right there beside him, his puppy dog eyes so innocent and mischievous it was driving him crazy. It was Alex’s lips that were intoxicating, they were pouting and pink, so inviting. Miles took complete advantage of this moment and grabbed the devilish boys shoulders and pulled him in again for a deep kiss then Miles propped himself up on his elbows and switched places with Alex “Your turn now, bitch,” He smiled, showing his crooked teeth, knowing Alex liked that. Miles sat back for a second, marvelling the semi-naked body like a canvas that lay before him, wondering where to start. Hips. The hips Alex would sway at live shows, breaking the hearts of all the screaming fans. His hip bones stuck out seductively above his now sagging jeans, the jeans that hugged his ass in such a way it drove anyone that had the pleasure of seeing them insane. It was mind blowingly frustrating for someone to have none existent flaws, now was just a chance for Miles to get his revenge. He pressed his lips against the hip bone, left first then gently moving his kisses across the top of his waistband where the belt should be until he reached the right. My god, his delicate skin was so smooth and warm against Miles’ raw lips and the sounds coming from their mouths mixed with the sexually slow song were orgasmic.

-Alex tilted his head back, moaning loudly and suddenly. He wriggled his upper body, hands moving from being clenched in the sheets to into Miles’ hair.  
‘Fuck, Mi.’ He hissed, rolling his hips up slightly. Alex was burning all over and god, how he wanted Miles in every way possible. He tugged lightly at the soft hair between his fingertips, cupping his head in his hands. He wanted more, god he wanted more. He could feel Miles’ soft lips against his skin and it was driving him crazy. Alex pulled Miles up like a rag doll and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Alex scratched at Miles’ shoulders and wrapped his legs around Miles’ hips to keep him close. He moved to bite and lick at Miles’ neck and shoulders. He froze instantly when he heard Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Well, that was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

~”Stop” Miles stiffened and opened his eyes wide to stop the faces from flashing behind his eyelids “no, no, no, no” He shook Alex away and clambered off the bed, scurrying to the end of the room and curling up in the corner, rocking back and forth “Go, go, go, please, not now, leave me alone!” he started scratching at his skin, he could feel their hands on him, their boots kicking his back where Alex’s feet had been and their nails digging beneath his shoulder blades where Alex’s hands were previously grabbing at him desperately, he could feel them pulling at his hair again “Alex, help me, please, please” he sobbed into his knees, dampening the pure white jeans. Their voices were inside him, laughing, jeering and moking. He needed Alex’s voice to overpower them all, he was seeing stars and the menacing faces of the drunken kids, all he wanted was Alex’s soothing face to greet him and his gentle touch to make everything okay but the kids, they were too strong and he was too weak “Alexxxx!”

-Alex froze while Miles ran off.  
‘Oh fuck, I’m sorry I’m sorry, shit shit shit.’ Alex ran a hand through his hair. Miles called out weakly to him. It broke Alex’s heart to see the boy he loved so broken, curled up and lost in the nightmare inside his head. ‘Mi, love,’ Alex crooned, sliding off the bed, he had to hold it together for the older boy. Kneeling in front of him, Alex reached out his hands, pulling Miles’ fingers into his and holding them firmly. ‘Miles, you’re okay love, look at me.’ He let go of his hands to smooth down the soft, dark flyaway hair, easing Miles’ face up from his knees. Alex wiped under Miles’ eye with the pad of his thumb. ‘It’s just me, it’s okay, okay?’

~The voices began to quieten, running away like they were scared. Miles’ skin soothed out and stopped scratching and began to tingle instead, under the touch of his friend… his lover?... Miles didn’t even know what Alex was to him anymore. He still had his eyes screwed shut, too scared to face Alex again. Everything was destroyed, surely, he always ruined everything. These thoughts just made the tears run faster, Miles tried to hold in the sobs but they soon built up and escaped as one big cry that failed to muffle in his chest.  
“I’m sorry Alex, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Miles carried on, begging for his apology to end but it wouldn’t, it just carried on until his voice was hoarse. Miles’ vision was blurry but Alex’s face was clear enough to shatter the distraught boys heart, Miles eased his hands out of Alex’s grasp and kneeled forward to wrap his arms around the other boy, he was warm and his scent was so comforting it calmed the twist in Miles’ stomach. He whispered an ‘I love you’ in his head, still not sure wether he said it out loud or not.

-Alex ‘shh’ed Miles gently, wrapping an arm around his slim hips and stroking the hair on his head softly, sweetly.  
‘Don’ be sorry love, nothin’ to be sorry for,’ he pressed his lips to Miles’ head and closed his eyes, rocking back and forth to in a feeble attempt to soothe him. He felt awful, so so awful. He had been the one to freak Miles out like this, cause him to panic and cry, he hated seeing Miles cry, for him to screw up his pretty face and hide himself from Alex.  
He mumbled something undecipherable into Alex’s chest, ‘What was that, huh?’ Alex crooned, cupping Miles face and ducking down so he could see the musician’s tear-stained, slightly blotchy, beautiful face.

~Miles looked into the endearingly deer like eyes, even in the distraught mess that Miles was in Alex still looked angelic.  
“I,” Miles tried to speak, but he was choked up. Words wouldn’t work anymore. He kept eye contact, trying to tell Alex telepathically but the eyes kept falling to gaze upon his perfectly sculpted lips, still pink and plump. His taste lingered in Miles’ mouth, but getting emotional had diluted the sensation. Faint voices echoed in his head and he still felt fear and anxiety, Alex was his only safety, the only thing that kept him going and God, he needed his love right now.  
Slowly, making sure not to scare Alex, or himself for that matter, Miles leant forward, not breaking his gaze on the tantalizing lips. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, feeling their lips slot together like they were meant to be. Miles felt his mind drain of all darkness, like an explosion of clarity, all focus was on Alex. His Alex.

-Alex gasped silently into Miles’ mouth, that hadn’t been what he was expecting to be completely honest, but he went with it. The kiss was so gentle, more a caress between hot, open mouths. Alex stroked the feathery hair behind Miles’ ear with the ends of his fingers, before pulling away slightly, breathing uneven despite the innocence of the kiss.  
‘Miles?’ Alex was worried for some reason, Miles wasn’t okay, he could sense it. ‘What’s wrong, love? What did you want to tell me?’

~Miles held onto Alex’s neck, his fingers linked together to support his weight. The thoughts he was having were almost impossible to put into words.  
“I’m scared,” Miles surprised himself with his words, his face changed temperature as fear flew through his body. Miles couldn’t let Alex see him, he was touring soon and this isn’t how he wanted to be remembered. “They won’t leave, they just keep coming back and hurting me again and again. I need you. But you’re leaving,” the words came out, slowly, between shuddering inhales and deep uneven sighs. Muffled in the curve of Alex’s neck that was damp with Miles’ tears. The wait for a reply was killing him, Miles kissed Alex’s wet neck over and over, desperate to kill the silence, trying to make drying the skin his only thought.

\- ‘Five days, Mi, I’m yours for five days before I have to go, but it’s only for a little while, just over a week and then I’m back home. I’ll call you every single day and that’s a promise, I’m yours.’ Alex nuzzled into Miles’ soft, floppy hair.  
As much as he didn’t want to break the contact, his legs were cramping something awful and he was getting cold because of the lack of shirt he was wearing, despite having Miles, feverish and hot against his chest. ‘Come on love,’ he crooned, ‘Let’s go get something to eat and stick a movie on, yeah?’ he rose a little, still holding Miles scooped to his chest, giving him one last quick squeeze of a hug before untangling himself, but still holding out his hand for Miles to take in his.

~Grumbling slightly at having to move, Miles caught his reflection in the mirror. God, he looked awful. Hot, sweaty and bothered, his face wet and blotchy with puffy eyes, messy hair and just the pure white jeans hugging his hips. He rubbed his eyes and thought over what Alex’d said, then he saw Alex’s hand waiting to be taken. A feeble smirk formed on Miles’ face, it slowly grew wider as their fingers slid together and finally ended in a quiet laugh that was still raw from crying but it couldn’t be helped when he caught Alex’s eye again, Miles kissed Alex’s ear and flinched at how cold he was. Before walking down the stairs with him to the living room, Miles stepped behind the conveniently similar height boy and hugged him, pressing his chest into the cold boys back and laying several kisses across his shoulder and the back of his neck, hidden by the curls the were getting particularly long.

-Alex sighed dreamily at Miles’ lips brushing against his bare shoulder, reaching up and caressing his forearms wrapped around his front, before pulling away to wander into the kitchen, he could feel Miles’ eyes on him as he walked, watching him fill the kettle up and grab the hot chocolate powder.  
‘You want one?’ He turned and smiled sweetly at the other boy. Hot chocolate was the best. Everyone knew that. ‘Also, what do you want for food? I could ring that pizza place or we could run down to the chippy if you fancy that...’ he trailed off, noticing Miles was stood by the doorway, still looking god awful, yet somehow beautiful. In the cramped kitchen, Alex only had to take a step forward to peck Miles on the lips lightly and carefully, smiling reassuringly.

~”I probably shouldn’t,” Miles ran a hand through his hair, blushing slightly at Alex’s sweetness “Drinking ‘asnt been the most successful thing for me lately, mate. And I got me white trousers on,” Miles fiddled with the belt loops on his jeans in thought. “We just went out for a meal, and it’s not cheap… if you’re going on tour, you’re gonna have to learn how to cook,” Miles flashed his devilish smile and felt the twinkle back in his eyes. He turned around to check through the cupboards for basic meals, because Alex would need to start off simple. Penne from the cupboard, a jar of sauce and spices from the pantry. “oh, yes,” Miles bit his lip trying not to laugh, he kissed Alex on the nose to try and spark a bit of courage. This could go one way or another.

-’I know how to make a toastie babe, I’m pretty much set.’ Alex chuckled. Pulling himself up on to the counter, intent on watching him either way. Miles was an amazing cook, and he did the thing where he danced around while waiting, moving those hips that were practically criminal…  
 _Don’t stare at his ass_. Alex told himself firmly.  
He made up his hot chocolate while balancing on the counter, holding it in his hands and sipping delicately while watching Miles cook.

~The feeling of Alex’s eyes on his back was somewhat enticing, Miles was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Swinging frying pans, chucking cutlery and throwing food about, the whole Jamie Oliver shabang. Humming various tunes as he waited for the pasta to cook, swaying slowly, smirking as he did. Miles began laughing to himself, over the whole ridiculous situation. Everything was so surreal, as if the past couple days had been real, no way was this reality. The sauce gently simmered in the pan with the spices, that Miles had poured with intense concentration. If he spilt a drop of sauce onto his jeans his life would almost be over. Alex was sat behind him, he hadn’t said a word since the pasta was dropped in the pan. “Al,” Miles turned to face the boy, who was now slightly taller due to being on top of the counter “What are we doing?” the question was vague, but the vaguer the better. Miles wrapped his arms around Alex so his hands met at his backside, letting Miles thumb the waistband of his trousers.

-Alex looped his arms around Miles’ warm torso, pulling him in between his legs, desperate for the contact.  
‘Well, you’re making me penne arrabiata because I can’t cook.’ he smiled casually down at the other musician, but his forehead was creased ever so slightly in worry, so Alex kissed him softly, bring a hand up to cup his face to pull him closer yet again. He ran his tongue along the inside of Miles’ bottom lip, opening up his mouth cautiously. He felt Miles’ slim fingers fiddling with the waistband of his slack jeans and the brief, flashing contact sent goosebumps up his back.  
When they split apart again, Miles’ dark eyes were hooded, still rimmed pinkish from crying. ‘We’re doing whatever the hell we wanna.’ He smiled cheekily.

~ The kiss left vibrations running up and down Miles’ spine, Alex’s words formed a wide grin his face. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, for five more days at least. Every second had to be made the most of, Miles let go of the waistband and ran his hands up Alex’s back, humming contently. He tilted his head again and leant forward, going to steal a kiss but just as their lips were about to meet the egg timer rang noisily throughout the kitchen. Soon the ringing ended, followed by Miles’ sigh, typical. Being in an unfair kind of mood, after just teasing around with Alex, Miles left the kiss to be shared for later. Sniggering at the imaginary grumbles he was sure Alex was making, Miles turned of the cooker and caught a piece of penne with the wooden spoon. “Try this,” he balanced the freshly cooked pasta, trying not to drop it before reaching the boy on the counter.

-Alex blew on the wooden spoon to cool the steaming pasta before scraping it off with his teeth.  
‘Hot.’ He mumbled through the food, chewing. ‘Good though.’ He hopped off the counter to get the bowls out of the cupboard and to put his now empty hot chocolate mug in the sink. He pushed Miles aside playfully and with a kiss on the cheek to dish out the food evenly.  
‘Go, sit.’ Alex shooed him out of the kitchen to the living room, following after Miles carrying the steaming bowls complete with forks and spoons.

~Miles chuckled at the view of Alex, stood like a waiter, this was the most civilised meal they’d had. “Where’s the candle?” Miles joked, there was a sprig of basil on top of the arrabiata and all. “Where did you find that? I didn’t even know I ‘ad any,” Miles walked over to the small Dvd collection they shared, he could’ve just crouched down to pick one, but he decided to mess about and bend over as far as the jeans would let him without bending his knees “What film tonight then, Al?”

-Alex placed the bowls on the coffee table and walked over to Miles, trying not to stare at his ass, knowing that is what the younger intended him to do.  
‘No idea Mi,’ He trailed his fingers over Miles’ bare lower back, ‘You pick.’  
He leaned over to press a kiss to Miles’ bare, taunt shoulder before wandering back to the sofa, flopping amongst the cushions, and while waiting for Miles to join him, _maybe_ staring at his ass a bit.

~Miles returned to flicking through the Dvds, and turning his nose up to all of them. Either too long, too boring or seen it a billion times. Then something caught his eye, there was a Dvd that’d fallen behind all the others. Miles slid his hand between the wall and the rest of the Dvds and grabbed the long lost film. A gasp of excitement naturally occurred when he realised what the film was. “AL, AL, AL, LOOK!” he showed the Dvd cover to the boy on the couch, lying in an almost seductive position. The Dvd cover was blue with clouds, a hand holding a golden trophy with several nights and a castle in. “HOLY GRAIL, Monty python!!” Miles pulled a face if pure bliss and danced around a little.

-Alex ran his fingers through his hair and laughed at Miles’ dancing. It was adorable to see him so happy for once.  
‘Stick it on then Mi,’ He grinned, ‘Then c’mere.’ He gestured him over with a casual wave of his hand before picking up his cooling pasta and digging in to the delicious food. ‘God..’ he hummed and grinned at Miles. That boy could cook for him any day of the week, and in fact, he thinks absentmindedly, that he will every day until the first.

~Miles giddily slotted the ancient cd into the player, grabbed the remote and dived onto the sofa. He placed his plate onto his lap and inhaled the wonderful smell, crying and cooking was surprisingly hungry work.  
“I should probably change out of these,” Miles sighed, these precious jeans were so high maintenance “But I’m hungry,” Miles muttered like a sulky 2 year old, he faced Miles and frowned, again, like a sulky 2 year old. “Alexxxxxx,”

-Alex sighed dramatically after swallowing another mouthful of delicious food.  
‘I am not fetching your pajamas, Mi. I’m comfy.’ Alex snuggled further down and scooped more pasta around with his fork absentmindedly, before turning and looking up slightly at the other musician. ‘just throw a blankey over your legs if you’re that paranoid babe.’ He kissed the side of Miles’ head before grabbing the remote and pressing play to start the film.

~”Fiiiiine, but I’m blaming you if these get stained. Even after cooking you an exceptional meal and putting the film on you won’t even help me out,” Miles pouted playfully before going to find the blanket and slumping back on the sofa, the opposite side to Alex, pretending to be moody. He ate incredibly fast, he would eat faster but then he’d probably end up getting sauce everywhere, and he’d end up with stomach ache.

-Alex placed his empty bowl on the coffee table and frowned at Miles being so far away.  
‘I’m sorry Mi,’ Alex crawled over to Miles on the sofa, straddling one of his legs easily and burying his head into Miles’ neck only to begin kissing the smooth, pale skin lightly, wanting Miles to forgive him. ‘Sorry, I’m sorry.’ He whispered in between kisses on Miles’ chest, creeping up to capture Miles’ lips in his own.

~”jeez, Alex,” Miles laughed once the kiss broke “horny much?” Miles raised his eyebrows at the boy arched over him, he grabbed the boys thin hips and tugged them towards his own, forcing Alex to fall on top of him, leaving them in fits of giggles. The laughter quietened when eye contact was caught, their faces painted with serious expressions “Fine then, come here,” Miles lowered his voice and stroked his hands smoothly down Alex’s sides before they reached the top of his jeans, there he wrapped his hands around where the belt should be and lifted his head to kiss across Alex’s jawline.

-Alex keened and whimpered, tilting his head back to allow Miles more room to move. He was practically on top of Miles, sitting in his lap, most likely creasing his precious white jeans. Wriggling slightly, he captured Miles lips with his own again, one hand tangled in Miles’ soft fluffy hair and the other on top of the one on his hip.  
Their mouths were hot pressed together, making Alex gasp with the intensity, his skillful tongue was dancing in and out of Miles’ mouth as they kissed. He wanted more, but he was terrified of scaring Miles like he did before.

~The breath was hot and heavy, everything was so close and personal, like everything around them didn’t matter anymore. It was just them, together, alone. Miles had to move his hands back up to Alex’s shoulder blades to support himself from the force of the embrace, as Alex’s arms moved Miles could feel the muscles of his back move too, it was amazing. The effort and energy put into these kisses were straining and aching his neck. Miles felt the heat building up, he pushed Alex’s chest back despite the boy trying desperately to stay connected, another evil smirk greeted Alex’s eyes before he was pushed further back to let Miles sit up. Miles sat on Alex’s now crossed legs and wrapped his own legs around Alex’s back. If he thought they were close before, this was a new record. Before being able to say or think anything they were plunged into another desperate kiss.

-A ghost of a moan escaped Alex’s lips and into the kiss. He held Miles still by the thighs and pulled him even closer still, although admittedly that should’ve been impossible. He let Miles overcome his train of thought, control him in a way he shouldn’t be comfortable with. He broke the kiss and looked up at Miles through dark eyelashes, while rubbing up and down Miles’ criminally shapely thighs and backside through the skintight jeans. He let his hands wander up Miles’ back; which was arched against him so they were chest to chest, feeling the tendons pull and taunt under the stupidly soft skin.  
‘God, Mi, you’re so beautiful.’ He closed his eyes and rested his head on Miles’ cheek, trying to control himself.

~All Miles could feel were their racing heartbeats in sync and Alex’s hair blanketing half of his heated face “Stop flattering me and finish what you started,” Miles placed his hands on his loves shoulders “Do the bad thing,” Miles pulled the curly haired musician over so he could kiss his ear “take off your wedding ring,” Miles laughed before playfully biting where he’d kissed, slowly humming the rest of the song he’d begun singing, humming deeply enough for Alex to feel the vibrations in his throat.

-Alex whimpered feebly, and god did it sound pathetic. Miles had a voice like treacle, rich and sweet and it vibrated through Alex’s bones, turning his insides to jelly. He turned his head and kissed Miles again, lingering and long.  
‘I want you.’ Alex mumbled into the kiss, then again after the kiss broke into Miles’ neck, kissing and licking at the exposed flesh, sighs of content and pleasure brushing onto his skin. He loved Miles like this, loved Miles like anything else really. He just loved him.

~Miles’ head tipped back in pleasure and pleading, this boy was toxic. The thrill and adrenaline pumping through his veins awoke something from deep inside. Miles growled and closed his eyes, Alex was still caressing his neck, every kiss better than the last, every kiss driving Miles insane with lust. He opened his eyes and the view of Alex so close to him, all over him was the last straw. Miles pushed himself harder in Alex’s direction, untangled his arms from around the boy and placed them back on his shoulders to shove him back onto the sofa so he was lying down before Miles, the force of the push had made Alex’s hair create a perfect distribution over the cushion. “My turn,” Miles growled again, he sat back to admire the body laid beneath him, from just being sat on top of him to lying him down meant Miles was now straddling Alex’s thighs. The bare chest waiting to be embraced had so many potential starting points, Miles stroked his fingers down from Alex’s collar bones to his hip bones in thought. Eventually desperation to start took control and Miles began placing kisses from as low as the trousers hung then slowly travelling up, finding all the sweet spots.

-His body was on _fire_. The rushing heat and arousal was making Alex’ blood course fast through his veins and pound in his ears, deafening him to the outside world.  
‘Miles, oh my god, oh my god,’ Alex muttered along with a stream of incorrigible words gasped out hurriedly.  
He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and tried to muffle the noises of pleasure bubbling up from his chest. ‘C’mere. Now.’ Alex grappled Miles shoulders and yanked his head up to collide their lips in a relatively cautious kiss. Alex was holding back, not wanting to cause Miles to panic. His hands wandered down Miles’ chest, trailing the fine, darker hairs from his belly button down to under his jeans. He ran his thumb under the band at the front, overly-conscious of Miles’ reactions.

~”It’s okay,” Miles mumbled into Alex’s hair, surprised he was still able to articulate between gasps, It felt like everything was floating. Intense heat was flooding his body and sweat dripped from the ends of his hair, he clutched the sides of the sofa, gripping onto it like he was hanging on for dear life. Alex was going to be the death of him, for sure. Lust, bliss, enticement and just pure love orbited the boys. Miles ran his hand up Alex’s leg to get his attention to then give a look of depth, telepathically letting him know everything was alright. “Really, love, it’s fine,” were the only words of consent he could say before being taken over by… well, everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milex Mondayyyys 
> 
> ~ Benaddicted-Sherlockian  
> \- LittlePurpleDuckling

-Alex woke up in a painful position on the couch, mouth dry, shoulder and arm pinned down by a soft, warm dead weight. He had a blanket thrown over his lower half but as far as he could tell, he was buck naked. Memories of last night flooded into his head. God, Miles was more flexible than he let on.  
Alex looked at the said boy, who was currently curled up, practically on top of him still. His dark hair was brushed in front of his eyes closed in sleep, his hands still clinging to Alex like a rag doll. His breathing was soft and shallow and he looked so angelic it hurt.   
It was becoming late morning though, so Alex couldn’t resist waking Miles up by kissing him feather lightly on the nose, cheeks, and finally lips.

~ Miles woke to be greeted by a chaste kiss from the boy he was still somehow on top of. He smiled subtly and rubbed his eyes, as if to decipher whether what happened was a dream or actually happened. “I could wake up like this more often,” he yawned before returning another kiss. It took a while for him to get his senses back but when he did he could feel his leg cramping and began muttering about not wanting to move. Miles tried to shift his body, that felt weird to say the least, but moving proved a challenge on a sofa when both people are beginning to stick together due to lack of clothing. It was at this point of realisation when all memories came flooding back to Miles, “Wow, that really did happen…” he thought to himself as he tried to reach his jeans from across the room with his toes, as not to expose himself since he still had a blanket as protection.

-’Noooo,’ Alex whined softly into Miles’ hair, wrapping his arms around Miles and stilling his movement. He ran his hands over Miles’ bare torso. ‘Don’t move yet.’ He kissed the top of Miles’ head while running his thumbs over his practically criminal hips. He couldn’t help but wonder why Miles seemed so flustered. Fair enough they’d just woken up after admittedly probably one of the best nights of Alex’s life. But unless, maybe…  
Alex jarred his movements and practically stopped everything, even breathing.   
‘D-Do you regret it?’ He whispered suddenly. His mind was warping and hurting, god, he would never forgive himself if he ruined what he had found with Miles so quickly.

~”What?!” Miles forgot about the trousers and turned to face Alex, he looked like a distressed puppy, it broke Miles’ heart. “God no, Al,” He brushed his hand up Alex’s arm “Course not,” he pressed a kiss on Alex’s furrowed brow and wrapped his arms around him as best he could, they weren’t in the best position for hugging but the thought of Alex thinking he’d regretted a second of… that… made Miles feel guilty. He wanted to say so much just to confirm that everything was alright but as he opened his mouth the doorbell rung… oh god.

-Alex sighed and kissed Miles chastely, before sitting up quickly making Miles fall into his lap and almost off the couch. ‘Who are you expecting at this godforsaken hour?’ He chuckled, running a hand through the younger’s mussed up, just-been-fucked hair absentmindedly. ‘Want me to go see who it is?’ He smiled before he slid out from around Miles, taking the blanket and wrapping it around his waist loosely before wandering to the front door. 

~”Wait, what if they’re looking for me,” Miles said flustered, grabbing the jeans to try and keep hold of his dignity. “Alex, hang on,” Miles whined, wrestling the tight jeans on as best he could. eventually he just had to settle for the ‘half-way down the hips’ look and scurry to the door to answer it before Alex, butting him out the way and grinning as he did. “Yes?” Miles opened the door to a middle-aged postman holding a hand full of letters.  
“I, erm,” the man looked up and down the two semi naked boys, both with bed hair and one in a blanket around his hips, the other in clearly just shoved on jeans.

-Alex mewled in annoyance. ‘C’mon love don’t be like that,’ Alex wound his hands around Miles’ slim waist from the side, ignoring the postman, attention solely focused on making Miles blush the pretty pink he was so fond of. ‘Come back to bed with me babe, I didn’t get to finish what I was gonna do to you...’ He licked and bit at Miles’ earlobe, just peaking out from under his messy hair. He looked up suddenly, as if he only just noticed the postman there.   
‘oh,’ he said simply, pretending to wipe something off his hand before taking the letters off him. ‘Thank you,’ He said cheerily, ‘Now please bugger off so I can fuck my boyfriend in pe-’   
The door slammed shut.

~”You…” Miles covered his eyes with his hand. “He has to see me every other day! You fucker!” Miles shoved Alex’s shoulders back then chased after him to tackle him for a kiss “I hate you so much,” Miles laughed before brushing back his hair with his hand to kiss the skin his fringe hid “Don’t ever change,” Miles took the letters from him and threw them back at the door. His eye caught something walk past the window, it was the postman who had now taken his hat off and was red in the face. “Oh my god,” Miles shook his head before devilishly smiling at the little minx stood before him “You are so gonna pay,” he said before ‘attacking’ Alex with tickles to the ribs and kisses to the neck.

-Alex practically doubled over, dropping his head onto Miles shoulder and giggling like a schoolgirl.   
‘Mi-please-’ he wrestled his hands away clumsily, backing up against the wall to try and free himself from his ruthless partner? Lover? Boyfriend? Who knew? ‘Mercy! I swear I’ll do anything!’ He cried out between laughter, he darted out quickly and ran into Miles’ bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, regaining his breath.  
He could hear Miles on the other side of the door, his breathing. ‘I’ll let you in if you promise you won’t tickle me again!’ He called through the door like a child, laughing while he spoke.

~”I won’t tickle you again if you won’t embarrass me again!” Miles turned his back to the door and sat against it. “You never let me watch that film last night… you owe me,” Miles shuffled around trying to pull up his trousers, as he did this something was smudged up the back of his leg, it was bright orange “ALEX,” Miles gasped, rubbing furiously at the stain “THERE IS SAUCE ON MY JEANS AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT” Miles muttered a series of curse words under his breath before crawling to the bathroom to peel the jeans off “Couldn’t you have thrown them somewhere other than my bowl last night? urgh,” Miles fumbled through the cupboard in hope to find something to clean the pure trousers.

-Alex opened the door and leant against the frame, frowning slightly.  
‘I’m sorry,’ He said, genuinely feeling bad despite knowing Miles had been the one who had kicked off his precious jeans in such a frenzy. Somehow he knew not to mention that. He picked up a clean pair of tracky bottoms for Miles to change into. He knew just boxers would be a little cheeky of him. ‘Could you bleach ‘em out?’ he thought outloud, wandering into the hall and passing Miles the trackies around the door that stood slightly ajar. ‘Either that or we’re gonna have to wash ‘em about seven times over.’

~”I’m not putting bleach anywhere near these ‘nd washing them will just ruin and shrink ‘em,” Miles slipped the trackies on, surprised at how easy it was and how much room there was. Miles pulled an impressed face before opening the bathroom door “So we’re going shopping,” Miles stepped out the bathroom and casually kissed Alex before he could make any form of a reply. Miles flicked through all the hangers in his wardrobe and paused as he stumbled past two leather jackets. “Hey, look,” He threw Alex his old leather jacket and carried on looking for jeans and a shirt because anyone knew trackies and a leather jacket was a no go.

-’Shopping, ay?’ Alex grinned cheekily, leaning against the wall, watching Miles rummage around for an outfit that was suitable for the king of extravagant clothing.   
Miles chucked an old leather jacket at his head, and it took him a moment to realise who’s it was. ‘Are you kidding me? It’s been in your wardrobe all this time?’ He shook the jacket at Miles playfully. ‘I’ve been looking for this for months!’ Alex tugged it on over his still-bare arms, noticing it still fit well. ‘I’m wearing this, and you’re not stopping me.’ He giggled, wandering off to go get dressed because he was still only dressed in a sheet and now, a leather jacket.

~Miles laughed at the way Alex had to waddle to move “Well I’m still wearing mine,” he picked a random shirt and a plain pair of skinnies, finally removing the unnaturally roomy trousers he was wearing. “Where’s my wallet?” he asked himself, searching through drawers and shelves. Muttering the question over and over to himself, as if asking it enough times would help him find the answer. “Alex, where’s my wallet?” he shouted down the hall, sticking his head out the bedroom door.

-Alex dressed in slightly tight black jeans, they were baggy because he was so skinny, not because they were supposed to look cool, a dark blue t shirt and the leather jacket thrown on top. His hair was a state really but he supposed that couldn’t be helped considering.   
‘Is it still in your white jeans?’ Alex called back through the door. He couldn’t help but think fondly about how much they sounded like a typical couple.   
He wandered into the living room to pick up his phone and wallet and tidy up a bit, seeing as they had… moved around a lot last night.

~”Pffft, I wish,” Miles replied to Alex’s question, “Those jeans only have pockets in the back and I can never fit anything in there…. its not my fault designers assume everyone but Nicki Minaj is… ‘lacking’ in that department,” Miles looked under the bed and saw the black wallet had fallen down the side. Miles sighed at the inconvenience and laid down to wriggle under the bed, he got under no problem until he couldn’t fit past his lower back, he reached his arm out and tried to grasp the wallet but just hit it further away instead. Miles sighed again at the further inconvenience, inhaled to flatten his body and wriggled under. “Yesss,” he whispered into the wallet once he caught it. But, of course, his face fell once he realised he couldn’t back out from under the bed. “Oh for G- ALEXXXXXX.”

-Alex dropped the final cushion on the couch when he heard Miles’ call.   
‘YEAHH?’ He shouted back, shoving his phone in his pocket before deciding to go investigate. He wandered out of the living room and to Miles’ room, freezing at the door and chuckling at the odd image he laid his eyes on with both confusion and amusement. Miles was mainly under the grand bed he was so fond of, his entire head, torso and pelvis hidden from view, only his legs from the middle of his thigh down were showing, he was wearing light grey jeans; skintight naturally, and Alex betted that if he moved slightly upwards, the bed would dig into his covered flesh. ‘You.. alright there love?’ Alex grinned despite himself, walking over and crouching next to Miles.

~”Alex, I’m stuck and this isn’t funny so don’t even think about laughin’,” Miles tried shuffling backwards again to try and get Alex to help him but that just wasn’t working. “Can you just pull my legs please… or lift the bed,” Miles quickly added, thinking of all the ways Alex pulling his legs could go wrong. “If you try anythin’ other than helping me, once I get out you’re done for, mate.”

-Alex licked his lips thoughtfully, grin muffling his laughter, before taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture of Miles without his knowledge.   
‘Sure, no laughing, helping.’ Alex giggled, sliding his phone back in his pocket and grabbing the side of the bed. ‘Count of three, one, two,’ Alex took a deep breath and lifted the massive, fucking heavy as shit bed on three. 

~Miles quickly pushed himself up onto his knees and almost army crawled back out, rolling away from the bed he was sure could’ve ended his life there and then.  
“Ta, mate,” Miles exhaled, lying on his back on the floor beside Alex’s feet clutching the troublesome wallet. “Give us a hand,” Miles stuck his hand up to Alex, waiting for him to drop the bed and pull him off the ground. “Whenever you’re ready,” Miles’ said, slapping Alex’s thigh, as high as he could reach.

-Alex dropped the metal frame instantly. ‘Why you insist on having the heaviest bed in existence I don’t know.’ Alex sighed and leant against said bed. ‘I’m not helping you any more if you abuse me.’ He said dramatically, feigning offence. He giggled slightly even so, getting up and walking to the door, turning and looking at Miles still lying on his back. ‘You coming then?’

~”I hate you,” Miles smiled, rolling onto his front and pushing himself up. “Wait wait wait… hang on,” Miles scrunched his eyes and placed the palm of his hand into his temple “Got up. Too quickly,” Miles stood, swaying gently. He groaned at the darkness and dizziness before it subsided at he was brought back to earth. “I’m good…” Miles confirmed, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and kissing Alex on the cheek.

-Alex frowned and took hold of Miles’ hand gently, without even thinking about it. He wasn’t sure that Miles was okay but he knew Miles would get annoyed with him if he pestered him about it. ‘So, where did you want to go today?’ He smiled as they left the flat, watching Miles in the least creepy way possible. 

~”Where ever does more white jeans,” Miles picked at the darker skinnies, they’re just not the same. “You know what else we should do, we should get you another turtle neck. You’re running out and I don’t like that.” Miles squeezed Alex’s hand “A red one, I think.” Miles glanced at the allies they were walking past, his dark eyes growing wider as he tried to see if there were any people hidden in the shadows.

-’You’re okay Mi,’ Alex whispered, pulling Miles closer to him and away from the dingy little ginnel. ‘Turtlenecks? Okay then.’ Alex linked arms with Miles and smiled up at him, ‘To town!’ He began marching forward faster, dragging Miles alongside him into the shopping centre, slowing down slightly to look in the windows of the various shops crammed in the narrow walkway.

~Miles chuckled at the dorky little boy, only ever looking at their reflections in the shop windows when they slowed. Linked arms and matching leather jackets received several quick smiles from people walking past, this making Miles beam too, maybe not everyone was bad. “Oh, Alex,” Miles yanked him across the road to a store with mannequins modelling a series of skinny jeans, including white.

-’Mhm, looks good.’ Alex agreed, walking into the shop with Miles and unlinking arms regretfully. They wandered towards the back of the shop, past several bored looking workers, two giggling teenage girls and a busy looking middle aged woman to where the jeans were all hung up in colour order. Alex stood casually, waiting politely for Miles to find his size in the white ones. 

~Red, blue, green, pink and every colour under the sun hung from the rails, Miles flicked through the white at the very end, wondering how many to get. They were cheap as chips so he slung the only two his size over his arm and turned to Alex, as he did something caught his eye. Over on one of the mannequins was a vivid red turtleneck “Look, Al, its perfect. Even the mannequins got yer hair!’ Miles ruffled Alex’s curls and looked back at the long brown wig he was referring to and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders to squeeze him into a hug “You know I love your hair,” he laughed.

-Alex pouted playfully. ‘You better, mister.’ Alex wormed his way out of Miles’ arms and walked over to grab one of the firetruck red jumpers in his size before pointing dramatically at the sign to the fitting rooms. ‘ONWARD WE GO!’ He laughed, taking Miles’ hand as he walked past, he swung his arms and legs idiotically and childishly. He turned and pecked Miles on the cheek before letting go of him and wandering into a changing cubicle.

~With a smirk, Miles leant against the wall, looking back into the shop, absent mindedly browsing the stock. His gaze stopped once it looked over a hidden rail of skinnies. He needed them. “Hey Al, I’m just going to have a look in the shop for a second, don’t do anything stupid.”  
Miles sped-walked over to the jeans, they were white, again, with black stripes running down. Either that or they were black with white stripes, whichever rocks your boat. They were perfection. Miles unhooked one pair and went to occupy the changing room beside Alex’s.

-Alex swapped the leather jacket and the t-shirt for the scarily red turtleneck and examined himself in the filthy mirror. It didn’t look half bad actually, sitting snugly around his neck and over his shoulders. It was slightly loose around his waist so he just tugged it down to sit brushing the top of his thighs. He turned and looked at himself over his shoulder. Miles would like it.   
‘Hey Mi? You there?’ Alex called out, poking his head around the door of the cubicle. 

-”Y-yeah hang on,” Miles stumbled out of his own changing room after getting the jeans on, he zipped up the front and turned to see Alex in the jumper. “That’s adorable, we are buying that,” Miles tilted his head like a puppy and squeezed Alex’s cheeks like a grandmother would, making cooing noises. “I’m sorry,” Miles smiled, looking at the sugar-sweet musician. “Hey, at least its good for this,” Miles pushed Alex back into the changing room, pulled down the bright red collar, exposing Alex’s neck, pressing multiple kisses along the flesh before biting playfully.

-Alex felt his face heat up instantly ‘M-M-Miles..’ He stuttered somewhat breathlessly, hands grabbing at Miles’ shirt in a feeble attempt to either push him away or bring him closer, he had no idea which. Alex surrendered, tilting his head back against the wall and whispering a moan. They were in a changing room for god’s sake, Alex reminded himself, biting his lip and winding his arms around Miles’ back to pull him closer. ‘Miles..’ He hummed, turning his head to snag his lips in a sudden kiss. 

~ “Mmmmmm,” Miles purred against Alex, smiling into the kiss. “We need to finish this later,” he almost whispered, deeply down Alex’s neck, smiling wider at the bright red cheeks of his lover, matching his adorable jumper. “You need to wear that in a music video, break the hearts of all the fans for me, Al,” Miles adjusted the collar before kissing Alex on the nose “And wha’ d’you think of these?” Miles stepped back and looked down at his stripy legs “Hey, I look like a Humbug!” Miles lightly punched Alex’s arm, beaming with shameless pride over his statement.

-’Yes you do.’ Alex chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Miles’ jaw as he walked out of Miles’ cubicle and back into his own. He yanked the red turtleneck off and looked at himself in the mirror because a small, blotchy pinky-red mark had formed on the side of his neck. ‘Oh fuck you Miles,’ he whispered to himself with a fond smile, examining the mark.   
He decided to just forget about it and get dressed, making sure to pull the collar of the leather jacket up slightly to hide it before he left the changing rooms otherwise he’d never hear the end of it from Miles.


	7. Chapter 7

~Three pairs of skinny jeans were slung over miles’ arm as he walked over to the cash register, pulling out his wallet after laying them on the counter for the employee to tell him the total.  
“£18 please,” the worker stood, picking at his nails, clearly incredibly bored. Miles handed him a twenty pound note and took the change along with the bag of jeans and waited at the side of the counter for Alex to come over and pay. Smirking to himself, wondering if he was still blushing as bright as Jamie.

-Alex wandered over to the till and handed the turtleneck over, making sure to keep his chin tilted down to cover the mark on his neck. He handed over a five pound note, telling the bloke to keep the tuppence change and taking the bag. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks as he walked with Miles out of the shop.  
‘I hate you, by the way.’ He pouted when they were out of earshot of everyone else in the shop.

~”Mmmhmmm,” Miles joined in the who-can-pout-the-most game “No, you loooooove me,” he sung, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. “Anyway, I needed some payback for this morning,” Miles eased Alex’s hand out of his pocket and entwined their fingers, his fingers were freezing but Alex’s hand was almost boiling, probably like his cheeks. Just to check, Miles quickly pecked the boys cheek. Yes, his face was on fire, Miles grinned widely.

\- ‘Payback for getting yourself stuck under the bed?’ Alex laughed, ‘Nevermind, let’s just go home. We never did get to see the end of The Holy Grail did we?’ Alex swung their hands absentmindedly as they walked, knowing Miles knew how flustered he still was from the… scene in the changing rooms. The little git.

~”The flipping Postman, you twat, I’m not letting you forget that,” Miles swung along with Alex, how can someone be so cocky yet so innocent, Miles will never know. “We should probably get something to eat too, I’m starved,” Miles looked over to Alex, he was looking particularly Bambi like today, all he had to do was scrunch his nose and Miles would surely turn to jelly “We should get Cheese and Onion crisps, I haven’t had them in donkeys years.” And just like that, Alex scrunched his nose as if by command, melting Miles’ heart instantly.

-Alex scrunched up his face in disgust. ‘If you eat Cheese and Onion crisps in front of me I will have to disembowel you.’ Alex shuddered. ‘Can’t you just eat Ready Salted like the rest of the population?’ He almost pleaded. Cheese and Onion crisps stank, and Alex was not prepared to put up with that for Miles’ sake. ‘Let’s just go to the chippy or something.’ He suggested half heartedly.

~”Okay,” Miles was in complete pushover state, Alex could as him anything and he’d go along with it, you just can’t say no to the big eyes, curly hair, cute nose and adorable pout. They walked hand in hand along the street until they reached a little building painted navy with little black fish drawn across the bottom, swimming through the dark green seaweed. “Captain Neptune’s fish and chips…” Miles read the sign out load. He looked at Alex and pulled a face asking ‘Well?’ “It smells good,” he shrugged.

-’Mmm,’ Alex agreed, opening the door for Miles to walk through before him. He looked up at the menu above the counter and leaned on Miles.  
‘I think I’ll have-’ Alex was cut off by a loud, middle-aged man.  
‘Fuckin’ queers, it’s disgusting! Burn in hell!’ Alex turned and blinked at him in shock. No one had ever talked to him like that.  
‘Oh hush up, they should be able to do whatever they please!’ A small, elderly lady, eating at the next table with her friend scolded the man before getting up and waddling to the counter. ‘Excuse me young man, could you kindly escort that ruffian out of here, he’s disturbing our lunch.’ She threw a dirty look at the man and smiled at Alex and Miles.  
‘T-Thanks for that.’ Alex smiled politely at the lady, trying to overcome the shock and happiness of being defended like that.

~The man at the counter nodded at the woman, tossed his hand towel aside and walked over to the table where the imbecile sat, scoffing his face with the golden chips.  
“Listen here, mate,” The worker smiled sourly “We don’t tolerate your kind of hateful, inconsiderate and quite frankly deluded words here,” he spoke through gritted teeth, giving bitter smiles “So could you please have the decency to let our valued customers enjoy their meal without your ruckus, thank you,” He lifted the man from his seat by the collar and lightly pushed his back out the door “You should probably find another place to feed you, because we certainly won’t be serving you,” he shouted after the him, letting the street know of this scummy man. The employee closed the door and spun on his heels to go and serve the boys, but before he began to walk the ladies started clapping, encouraging the other tables of customers to cheer for the worker, who then bowed cheekily before skipping back. “So, what can I get you?’’ he beamed.

-’Erm,’ Alex blushed lightly. He was used to the attention and affection from fans, sure, but not from random strangers in a fish and chip shop. It was refreshing, and made him want to thank everyone personally. ‘Scampi and chips for me please, Mi?’ He turned to the other boy who looked equally as embarrassed, blushing a pretty pink due to the attention. Alex squeezed his hand lightly and waited for the other boy to get himself together before speaking.

~”Same again please, mate,” Miles remembered he hadn’t blinked since the man shouted his profanities, and rubbed his eyes, also trying to hide any blushing that was occurring.  
“Nine pounds, please,” The worker grabbed two polystyrene boxes and shoveled in a scoop of chips and a handful of scampi. Miles handed over a ten pound note, before Alex could get out any money.  
“Ta,” he took the bag with their food in and saw a jar with ‘Tips’ written on, he dropped the change in along with a couple other coins, smiled at the cashier and women at the table. He began to think maybe not everyone was bad…. again.

-Alex was grinning like an idiot when they finally left. He was definitely going back there again. The man who had shouted abuse had cleared off and the sun was coming out from behind the miserable grey clouds as they walked home.  
‘I’m gonna have to pay you back for this you know.’ Alex fiddled with the plastic handles on the bag he was given and leant his head on Miles’ shoulder as they wandered, enjoying the early summer sunshine. 

~”Nah, this ones on me, love,” Miles laid a kiss on the top of Alex’s head. “As long as you leave the poor Postman alone, god, you’re worse than a puppy,” Miles wrapped the hand that wasn’t carrying bags around Alex’s slim waist “At least you’re a cute one,”  
The allies they walked past on the way to the flat didn’t bother Miles this time, he had better things on his mind. He slid the key of the flat into the lock and opened the door, letting Alex in first. He dropped the bags of clothes at the bottom of the stairs and took off his jacket, simpering when he saw the mark he’d made on Alex’s delicate neck from before.

-Alex self-consciously covered the mark with his hand. ‘Shush, you.’ He felt himself go red again, walking to the kitchen and throwing his jacket on the back of a chair. He got two forks out of the drawer and unwrapped the polystyrene containers from the plastic bags. He turned with fork in hand to see Miles standing by the door.  
‘Do you wanna eat in here or stick a film on in the front?’ He asked casually, before sampling a chip from one of the containers. ‘God, that’s good.’

~”We’ll sit in here, the front room is still a bit… you know,” Miles raised his eyebrows at Alex “yeah,” Miles joined him in the kitchen and turned the radio on, lowering the volume so it just created background music. He took his fork from Alex and slid the polystyrene box with his gloriously fattening smelling lunch inside, before beginning eating he walked over to Alex, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his front “You sure you don’t wanna see your family before you go on tour?” he asked, resting his chin on Alex’s shoulder.

-’Mm I saw them when I came home from Australia.’ And that was true, he spent three months in Sheffield with his family after that leg of the tour. ‘I wanna spend time with you.’ Alex sighed and leant back into the embrace. ‘That and I’m only gone ten days.’ He turned around in Miles’ arms and kissed him softly on the lips, tasting the grease left over in his mouth. He pulled away laughing at the awful warbling coming from the radio. ‘Be so kind as to change the station?’ He pecked Miles on the nose and wriggled out of his grasp to get more chips. 

~”Since when was I the one to do all the dirty work?” Miles stuck his tongue out childishly and pressed a couple buttons on the radio, stopping when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Thought I saw you in the battleship,” it crackled through the cheap radio, Miles fiddled with the tuning until the voice came through crisp and clear. “But it was only a lookalike,”  
“She was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light,” Miles sung along, beaming “We are keeping this station on whether you like it or not,” Miles began dancing slowly, taking the mick as much as possible. “You know how I said you should wear that turtleneck in a music video? Wear it in this one, you’ve gotta do it now. For meeeee,” he sung, replacing the lyrics with his own.

-’You’re unbelievable.’ Alex shook his head in amusement before picking up another chip. ‘If you are gonna make me listen to my own voice then you can at least come over here and eat something.’ He held the chip up to Miles’ lips. ‘Open.’ He said sternly, feeding Miles the greasy chip. ‘Now you may go about your fool dancing.’ He laughed, pulling himself up to sit on the counter, nibbling at a piece of scampi from his fork.

~”She was close, and she held me very tightly, Till I asked awfully politely, please, Can I call you her name,” Miles sung, wrapping his arm around himself, using his fork as a microphone. “And I elongated my lift home, Yeah I let him go the long way round,” he sung on, walking up to Alex and backing away again. “I smelt your scent on the seatbelt and kept my shortcuts to myself,” Miles pointed to himself with his thumb and then ducked down and crept along the floor until he was in front of Alex, then standing straight up again so they were face to face “I thought I saw you in the parrots beak, messing with the smoke alarm,” he back away again “It was too loud for me to hear her speak and she had a broken arm, It was close, so close that the walls were wet,” Miles stroked his hand down the wall and flicked his hand as the line ended, as if he were shaking off water “And she wrote it out in letraset, No you can't call me her name,” Miles wrote the word in the air with his finger, making it clear he was spelling ‘NO’ trying to keep a straight face during his whole performance, making it seem as serious as possible.

-’Oh my god.’ Alex burst out laughing, covering his grin with his hand while his shoulders shook with laughter. ‘Mi, you dork, oh god.’ He giggled, dropping his fork and cupping his face. Alex pecked him lightly on the nose, trying to calm down a little, before laughter bubbled in his chest again. ‘You’re insane babe, it’s glorious.’ He grinned like an idiot and kissed Miles lightly. 

~”Mmmm, I’m the best choreographer, You know that,” Miles felt his heart flutter, making Alex laugh never failed to brighten his day, as cheesy as it sounds. He sunk his fork into three chips and filled his mouth “Oh god, this is good,” Miles mumbled, at least thats what he tried to say with no room to speak. Miles cleared a space next to Alex on the counter and pulled himself up, he kicked Alex’s dangling feet as he bit into a piece of the scampi. Cornerstone came to an end another song took its place, not half as satisfying, of course.

-’Hey!’ Alex protested and kicked Miles’ ankle lightly with his toes while eating another chip from his fingers. ‘There’s no need to be violent.’ He pouted and nuzzled into Miles’ collar like a cat. God, his aftershave smelt head-spinningly amazing. He kissed the pale, exposed skin above the collar of his t-shirt making Miles make a small noise. Alex grinned at this and bit down lightly, sucking at the flesh between his teeth.

~Miles leant over, smiling widely, humming along to whatever the radio was trying to grab their attention with. “I don’t think so, babe,” Miles slid his hand up Alex’s shirt, making him squirm “You’re not marking me that easily, thats my job,” he moued, still brushing his hand around Alex’s side, feeling the ridges of his ribcage and shoulder blades through his pale skin and planting a kiss on his warm cheek.

-Alex whimpered loudly, moving away from Miles’ neck. ‘You spoil all my fun.’ he scowled, but shifted closer to the younger boy nonetheless, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the musicians’ shoulder. ‘Meanie Miles.’ Alex hummed absentmindedly before biting hard through the material of his t-shirt. He snickered childishly and kissed Miles’ cheek by way of apology.

~ “Ow you b--” Miles yelped, stopping before he cursed the bambi-eyed boy who was almost sat on his lap. “You’re lucky you look like butter wouldn’t melt in ones mouth,” Miles slipped a couple chips into his mouth “Not so lucky that that means you also look like a Spanish girl,” Miles tried to articulate through a mouthful of chips, ducking away, preparing for a hit.

-’Well I never...’ Alex folded his arms and turned away from the other boy, pretending to be offended. ‘I’m not the one who was fucked into oblivion last night.’ He said in almost a holier-than-thou tone, not looking at Miles but knowing instinctively that the other boy was blushing red at his language. He turned and hopped off the counter, winking one eye cheekily before grabbing another piece of scampi. 

~”Erm, Excuuuuuuuuse me, Mister,” Miles threw a chip at the smug boy “Or should I say Señorita?” Miles shook his head at every syllable of the word and bit into his scampi as egotistical as he could before hurling another chip, hitting Alex right on the cheek, leaving a streak of grease across his perfect complexion which Miles then jumped off the counter to kiss away, stopping Alex from any further protesting, if he could.

-’Sexiest Spaniard you’re ever gonna get,’ Alex mumbled before turning and kissing Miles, pulling him closer by the small belt loops on his jeans. He let his mouth fall open against Miles’, his tender lips tasting of salty chips and battered seafood. He flicked his tongue over and over Miles’ lower lip, eliciting small gasps before taking it between his teeth and sucking lightly. He broke the kiss by turning away and latching his mouth on to the slight pink mark he left previously on Miles’ neck, getting the chance to bite there and leave a purple bruise in the shape of his mouth. 

~”You’ll never learn,” Miles tried to say without wavering, not wanting to give Alex the pleasure of making him weak at the knees. He snaked his hands up behind Alex’s back, aware of the fact that his own fingers were like ice cubes and the ‘Sexiest Spaniard’s’ back was radiating heat, he smirked at squirming this temperature difference caused and pinched the skin above his jeans. Leaving a red mark of his own.

-The sudden shock of pain mixed with the odd sensation of Miles’ freezing fingers made Alex jump and instinctively lean in closer to the taller boys’ chest. ‘Ow, I’m sorry, alright?’ Alex frowned and buried his head under Miles’ chin in an act of submission, that and to just simply get closer to the boy he adored. From where he was, he could feel Miles’ pulse, slightly faster than normal, most likely because of their close proximity.

~ Miles removed his hands from inside Alex’s shirt and slid them down into the other boys back pockets, he titled his head to rest against Alex’s curls and lazily kissed the skin he could reach. They just stood like that for a moment, slightly swaying with the radio calmly serenading them. “Come on,” Miles whispered, taking his hands out from the pockets to hold Alex’s thighs as he pulled him up, Alex hooked his legs around Miles to help him carry him over into the front room. Miles looked around the room, with Alex still in his arms, considering slumping on the sofa but deciding against the idea and carried on walking up the stairs into his room.

-Alex nestled happily in to Miles neck, feeling oddly content at being held like a child; legs wrapped around Miles’ hips and arms wrapped around his neck, humming at his steady steps up the stairs.  
He kissed Miles’ ear lazily, and without warning, he yawned. Exhaustion hit hard. Miles put Alex down on his bed, considerably well made apart from the two armchair cushions in the corner of the room from the pillow fort they made two nights ago. Alex rubbed at his eyes with a fist and flopped backwards down on to the bed. 

~Alex’s yawn made Miles realise how shattered he was, yawning too, twice actually. He sleepily floundered around the room, struggling to take his shirt off and tossing it over Alex’s head when he was finally freed from the clothing. Further exhausted, Miles fell back onto the double bed and sunk his head into the satisfyingly soft duvet, exhaling in relief.

-’mmm c’mere.’ Alex kicked off his jeans and reached out to Miles, pulling himself up so they were practically nose to nose in the bed. Winding his arms around around Miles’ lower back and pulling his body closer he smiled lazily. ‘Night love.’ he mumbled before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

~ The early morning sunshine seeped through the window, Miles forgot to close the curtains before falling into slumber meaning the whole room was blindingly bright. Miles’ groans’ were interrupted by a gentle snore coming from the sleeping boy beside him. Alex’s curls were beautifully ruffled and his dark eyelashes rested against his cheek, Alex had ended up leaning against Miles’ chest making his cheeks a lot chubbier from being squished, it was adorable. Miles stifled his urge to ‘awh’ and kissed his forehead instead, stroking Alex’s arm soothingly with his thumb.

-The light from the outside world turned Alexs’ eyelids the most unpleasant bright orange, he could feel something caressing his arm softly and what felt like a butterfly landing on his forehead. Blinking and moaning at the bright light signalled Alexs’ awakening. Miles was very close to him, awake and pleasantly warm.   
‘I’m not moving.’ He stated by way of early morning greeting. ‘And if you love me even in the slightest you will get up and close the bloody curtains.’ Alex closed his eyes again.

~”Again, why am I the one doing the dirty work?” Miles regretfully rolled out of bed and tugged the curtains closed, plummeting the room into darkness. Miles crept back over to the bed and felt around for Alex, he caught an arm…. or a leg. He moved his hand upwards trying to identify what was what, eventually he ended up with his hand slap bang on Alex’s face “Ah ha!” Miles grinned, he shifted his body onto the bed and tried to put one leg either side of Alex, maybe accidentally crushing him in the process. He managed to safely place a hand at each side of Alex’s head and kiss along has face until he found his lips which he then proceeded to kiss deeply.

-Alex broke the kiss by tilting his chin away. ‘You do the dirty work because you’re my bitch.’ He smirked sleepily before kissing Miles again. ‘Who constantly seems to be trying to maim me.’ Alex shuffled up out of Miles grasp and sat up letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting supplied by the sun shining through the heavy velvet curtains. ‘Can I go back to sleep or will you not allow me to?’ He rubbed his eyes lazily and leant against the pillows stacked against the headboard, examining the shadowy Miles currently sat on his lap. 

~”Hmmmm, If I’m your bitch, I dont think I can let my sexy Spaniard be stroppy for the day,” Miles twirled a lock of Alex’s hair around his finger “despite wanting to kiss the shit out of you until its a suitable hour to be awake,” Miles said, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table reading 5 am. He clambered off Alex and tugged his legs, pulling him down from sitting so he was lying back in bed and began wrapping him in the duvet. “I may be your bitch, but you’re my tortilla,” Miles smirked before yawning and wrapping his arms around his slim tortilla-man, still pressing kisses into the back of his neck, ignoring the hair in the way.

-’Don’t you dare kiss me, I have morning breath, and seriously what’s with all the spanish shit…?’ Alex mumbled, closing his eyes again, welcoming darkness. He curled up and leant back into Miles who was cocooning him like, well, a cocoon. Miles was warm and Alex was sleepy so he just ignored everything else and fell back asleep in Miles’ arms.

~The peacefulness of the dark room and warm bed made Miles’ eyelids feel heavy with fatigue, he gave in and nestled his head into the curve of Alex’s neck, wrapping his arms loosely around him and slowed his breathing to fall into sync with Alex’s. Almost instantly falling asleep as he did.

-Alex woke for a second time that morning with something tickling the back of his neck. He would’ve screamed, if he hadn’t remembered Miles was curled up into his back, breathing still heavy with sleep, hands draped almost protectively over his waist in a way that made him smile, and think cheekily, I am in Miles’ bed.   
But he wasn’t that much of an idiot, or maybe he was? It being first thing in the morning. Either way, he needed to piss rather desperately, and do to so, he had to move. Wriggling away from Miles, human radiator extraordinaire, he yawned like a kitten before padding to the bathroom.

~Miles felt a waft of cold air replace Alex’s presence, he grumbled, moaned and whimpered in disappointment, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms. He was awake now and there was no hope of falling back to sleep so he rolled, quite literally, out of bed. He heard Alex pottering round in the bathroom as he buttoned on some shirt lying on the floor, could be his, could be Alex’s, he was to tired to really tell. “I’m goin’a make a coffee, you want anythin’?” Miles shouted towards the bathroom, combing through his hair with his hands.

-Alex finished up in the bathroom, washing his hands and drying them on the sides of his boxers while he wandered into the kitchen. He had lost his t-shirt during the night but he couldn’t be arsed to care just yet.   
‘Coffee would be great.’ Alex paused Miles from filling up the coffee pot by laying his hands on Miles’ stomach from behind and gave him a quick hug, standing on tip toe to lean over and kiss him on the cheek before letting him sluggishly go through the routine of coffee making; while Alex lent against the counter, watching sleepily. 

~ “What are we doing today?” Miles sniffed, speech still a little slower than usual “I was fine at 5 this morning but you made me go back to sleep and now I’m barely functional,” Miles scrunched his nose at the de-caf in front of the sugar. The coffee machine buzzed quietly as it brewed, Miles took this time to lean against Alex, pushing his face into his arm sleepily.

-’No idea babe,’ Alex closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Miles’ waist, allowing them to stand in the silence of the early morning. ‘We could go out if you wanted, or we could just spend all day in bed, or whatever. I honestly don’t care.’ Alex heard the little beep signalling the coffee pot was done, and the small kitchen was instantly filled with the smell of rich, strong coffee, burning the inside of Alex’s nose as he inhaled the glorious scent. He pushed Miles off him and let the other boy take his place as he got down two mugs, filling them both with stupid amounts of sugar and milk before pouring in the coffee fresh from the pot. The way they both took coffee was yet another similarity between them both. 

~Miles took his steaming mug from Alex and let the swirling steam warm his face, liking some of the froth from the top. That coffee machine was a worthwhile investment. “You know, if we are going to spend these last days properly, we need to get wasted at some point. If we do that today we can get the hangover done with before you go. Lets get pissed,” Miles took a sip of the drink, flinching at the forgotten heat of freshly made coffee. He tried to wipe off the froth moustache he’d acquired from doing this, with his burnt tongue but there wasn’t much success.

-’Christ, Mi, it’s half nine!’ Alex grinned before taking hold of his chin and kissing the sweet coffee froth away. ‘Not gonna start drinking in the AM on a Sunday, Mi, so what do you propose we do for the next two or so hours?’ He slipped out of Miles’ grasp again and winked at the younger boy, licking coffee froth from the corner of his lips and taking a sip from his own mug, the sugary liquid coating his tongue, waking him up for what, he was pretty sure was going to be a day and a half.

~Miles held his mug in both hands, willing it to warm his still cold fingers, as he sat down cross legged on the kitchen floor. “Do we even have any alcohol? Do we even have any stuff for your margaritas?.... Do we even have anything?” Miles sighed, eyes wide looking exasperated. He turned around on the floor, facing the cupboards to start opening and closing them, testing Alex’s patience.

-Alex groaned into his mug of coffee at the clapping of the cupboards,   
‘Shh, babe.’ He slid down the counters, and joined Miles on the floor, long legs stretched out in front of him, calves getting cold from the tiled floor. He reached a hand out to put it on Miles’ arm to still his movements. ‘Shh….’ He whispered before taking another mouthful of coffee, looking up at Miles when the blasted noise stopped.

~Miles swirled the cooling coffee round his mug after closing the cupboard for good, and downed the whole mug, sighing contently at the new found energy in his system. He lay against Alex again, pushing his weight into the smaller boy. Trying his hardest to make him slip, anything to get his attention. He wasn’t sure why he was in this state of mind but he was going to get the limelight one way or another.

-Alex turned and placed his mug on the floor, out of the way of both Miles and him. Like hell he was letting his coffee spill.   
‘Come ‘ere then.’ He sighed, still half asleep and wrapped his arms around Miles, hauling him closer and draping his arm over his shoulders. He pressed his lips into Miles’ floppy bedhead and closing his eyes contently, before picking up his mug again and draining the remains of the coffee.

~”I need to shower,” Miles whined into the crook of Alex’s neck before slipping down until he was lying on the floor, dramatically groaning about not having the motivation to wash despite paddying taking more energy than actually showering. He rolled over and pushed himself up off the floor, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to muster up even just a bit of desire. Whinging the whole time.

-’Whatever Mi, fuck cleanliness I say; but then again that’s kinda gross.’ Alex leant his head back against the cupboards, letting his hair fall back over his shoulders in what he hoped would look dramatic swoosh. Dull energy was seeping into his veins via caffeine and waking him up slowly. He held a hand out, moaning a slight ‘Help.’ to Miles to get his attention to help the poor boy up.

~”Oh dear, not my little senorita damsel in distress,” Miles stood back and laid the back of his hand across his forehead, out-dramatizing the boys hair-swoosh. Miles bowed down and held out his hand for Alex to take, pulling him up and spinning him round the little kitchen, finally ending his dramatic events from the caffeine with a dip-and-kiss like you see at the end of dancing on ice or something.

-’Oh fuck you I’m dizzy now.’ Alex giggled, righting himself not so steadily. He turned his head and kissed Miles again softly. He liked being able to kiss Miles in the kitchen at almost-ten in the morning. ‘Mmm, I might go back to bed yet.’ Alex smirked once pulling away, pulling away from Miles himself and placing his mug in the sink before wandering out of the kitchen, waggling his fingers at Miles as he left as a sort of “come here” gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Miles watched Alex leave the room, looking through his eyebrows as a ‘I know what you’re trying to do, and it ain’t happening’ kind of look. “Mr. Turner, I am getting a shower and don’t you dare try and tempt me out of it,” Miles smirked while shouting after him. He undid his shirt and chucked it towards the washing machine along with the trousers he’d somehow slept in. He jogged up the stairs, clad in his boxers, and closed the door of the bathroom behind him. Turning the shower on to let it heat up before getting in.

-’TEASE!’ Alex called after him, laughing before wandering back into the bedroom by himself, picking up his phone and texting his dad.  
I’m staying at Miles’ until we leave for Poland. I’ll visit you & mum when we get home. Al x  
He sent it and chucked the phone on to Miles’ bed before flopping down after it, face first into a pillow smelling of Miles. Closing his eyes, listening to the steady rumble of the water tank and the pipes while Miles was in the shower.

~The soap dripping from the tips of Miles’ hair seeped between his eyelids and stung his eyes like lemon in a cut. “AHHH, ffffff-,” Miles blindly fumbled round the shower ‘looking’ with his hands for a flannel. Giving up eventually, just using his hands to wash out the suds sent from hell. As soon as all traces of shampoo were gone from his being, Miles turned off the water and dried himself with a towel, dressing himself with the clothes hung over the radiator before leaving to prevent any further teasing of the boy in his room.

-Alex rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, content in the darkness for a while until he heard the shower turn off. He heaved himself out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, stopping off at his room to grab a shirt and a clean pair of jeans and dumping his other clothes in a pile at the end of his bed before knocking on the door,  
‘Can I come in, Mi?’ He asked. He would’ve just walked in, but Miles got so embarrassed, it was precious. 

~ “If you have to,” Miles opened the door, letting the steam filling the bathroom escape into the corridor. His still wet hair was turning the top of his grey shirt almost black with the water, Miles shook his head quickly, like a dog, wetting Alex in doing so. “Sorry to disappoint if you thought I weren’t dressed yet,” he leered, patting Alex on the shoulder before kissing him on the cheek, leaving him to go and brush his sopping hair.

-’I knocked to make sure you were dressed,’ Alex protested to Miles’ retreating back before turning on the already-warmed shower and getting in, scrubbing at his face to wake himself up. He borrowed Miles’ fancy shampoo because he didn’t have any and because he liked the smell of it, shoot him.  
When he was finally finished, Alex turned the water off and dried himself slowly, attacking his messy hair with the towel before getting dressed.

~The hairdryer was old, and very noisy to say the least. After an excruciatingly long time trying to dry his hair, Miles gave up and settled for semi-wet hair. He went downstairs, skipping two steps at a time, and began looking through the pantry, cupboards, and fridge for any traces of alcohol. Nothing. Well, apart from a long lost can of Fosters and half a bottle of red wine used for more fancy cooking. Luckily there was a corner store not far from the flat, Miles considered just nipping out quickly and leaving a note telling Alex where he’d gone but their time together was almost sacred now, he waited at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to the bathroom door.

-Alex emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders to stop his still wet hair dripping on to his shirt.  
‘Miles?’ Alex asked, seeing him waiting at the bottom of the stairs. ‘You alright?’ He walked down the stairs to where the boy was stood and put his arms around Miles’ neck, resting on his shoulders, kissing him lightly on the lips before waiting for a response. 

~”Yeah, I was just gonna go ‘n get some drinks for tonight cuz we ‘avent got anything but I waited for you instead,” Miles rested his forehead against Alex. Miles picked up his jacket from the floor and put his wallet, the he made sure not to loose, in his pocket. “So get a shimmy on dry yer hair,” Miles ran his hand through Alex’s wet curls “Our hair dryer isn’t helping though.”

-’What am I supposed to do then?’ Alex smiled at the boy in front of him, tilting his head forward and closing his eyes so their faces were side by side and Alex’s hair was brushing Miles’ cheek softly. ‘Baby I’m yours, and I’ll be yours until the stars fall from the sky, yours until the rivers all run dry...’ Alex sang absentmindedly. ‘In other words, until I die,’ he turned and placed a soft kiss on Miles’ ear.

~”Baby, I’m yours. And I’ll be yours until the sun no longer shines. Yours until the poets run out of rhyme. In other words, until the end of time,” Miles sung slowly, smiling as he ended, placing a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. He snaked his arms around the boy and looked him in the eye, the chocolate rings around his dark pupils could melt Miles in a heartbeat. He placed his hands on the sweet eyed boy’s hips and batted his eyelashes.

-Alex hummed a bit of the tune before cupping the side of Miles’ face in his hand and kissing him again.  
‘That’s what you get for being such a pretty boy.’ Alex mumbled, running his teeth over Miles’ lower lip and sucking lightly. He broke away slightly and leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Miles’ nose. ‘Now be a love and tell me where they sell White Lightning in Liverpool on a Sunday.’ He smiled mischieviously. ‘Oh and we need to make sure it’s the 7.5% stuff, I wanna get smashed.’ 

~ “We can go ‘n have a look around the corner store, I never really took much notice of what they sell. If not we’ll go to Tesco or something, just for your alcoholic needs,” Miles shrugged his shoulders in response to the kiss. He unhooked Alex’s jacket from the banister of the stairs and threw it over his head. “Whenever you’re ready,” He whirled the keys to the flat around his finger, “You hair can wait,”

-’Fine by me, but if I get sick for the tour I’m blaming you.’ Alex stuck his tongue out at Miles and yanked his jacket on, before also pulling on shoes and walking behind Miles out of the flat, still humming the tune to Baby I’m Yours. ‘We checking the corner shop first?’ Alex asked, taking Miles’ hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked. ‘We also need smokes, I’m all out.’ 

~”If you get sick on tour you’ll just have to come back to me,” Miles smirked “This shops got dirt cheap ciggies, they’re good too,” Miles looked up at the almost cloudless sky, squinting slightly at the late morning sun. “D’you reckon they’ll have scotch? Shall we go all out?” Miles laughed lightly. “If I’ve got the money.”

-’We’re poor ass musicians,’ Alex agreed affectionately, leaning closer to Miles as they walked. It was chilly despite it being middle of summer, the weather needed to control itself, honestly. They made it to the cornershop faster than expected, and Alex instantly wandered to the fridges and shelves at the back where they stored the pop and the booze. Alex mulled around before finally spotting the big, blue, 2 litre plastic bottles of White Lightning Cider. He pulled one down before checking the volume; 7.5%. Perfect.

~Miles left Alex to sort out the alcohol while he walked over to the cash register to ask for the pack of cigarettes they required. The young woman at the desk didn’t bother asking for ID, just handed Miles the packet with a smile and took his money.  
“You seem familiar,” She tilted her head in a questioning manner “Is there anywhere I’d know you from? Or do you just get that all the time?”  
“A bit of both, darlin’” Miles winked “Some say I look like a Gallagher meets The Beatles, some just know me from The Rascals and some from The Little Flames.”  
“Ahhh, I see,” The girl smiled again as she handed him his change, Miles stepped to the side, waiting for Alex.

-Alex picked up two bottles of the stuff and wandered to the till where Miles was chatting politely to the lady.  
‘Hey, no flirtin’.’ Alex nudged Miles aside and put the two bottles of cider on the till before getting his wallet out of his back pocket, handing the woman a fiver and telling her to keep the change because White Lightning was cheap as chips, and putting the bottles in two plastic bags to make sure they wouldn’t split open.  
‘You two havin’ a party or somethin’?’ She asked, laughing slightly.  
‘You could say that.’ Alex grinned.

~”Yeah, if thats what you call a party of two,” Miles nudged back “Hey, what happened to my scotch, mister?” Miles pinched Alex’s cheek playfully. “Don’t tell me you haven’t got any,” Miles turned to the cashier.  
“We do,” she laughed “it’s at the far left, right at the back in the top shelves,” She pointed back at the rest of the alcohol “You might need this,” she kicked out a stool from behind the counter.  
“Or I’ll just get you to sit on my shoulders,” Miles raised his eyebrows at Alex.

-Alex scowled playfully at Miles and shoved the bag at Miles, going and picking up the stool. ‘Like hell I’m sitting on your shoulders you tall shit.’ Alex pouted and put the stool down infront of the scotch, he stood up on it and took one down from the shelf before hopping down again. ‘I got some really posh stuff from Australia that’s still at home too,’ Alex reminded Miles, ‘Though it tastes like shit.’ handing the scotch to the woman so she could scan it.

~Miles winced jokingly as the price flashed up on the till, he handed over the notes and took the change. He smiled at the girl before taking Alex’s arm and leaving, she waved back and once they left the shop, Miles saw her excitedly texting on her phone through the window. He chuckled to himself as he slotted the bottle of golden-amber liquid into the bag filled with Alex’s polar opposite priced booze. 

-’I heard you chatting before, did she recognise you or something?’ Alex asked, linking their arms together as they walked back to the flat. Some middle-aged woman dressed in a posh dress glared at them as they walked but Alex ignored it. Probably pissed they weren’t in church. ‘Also, can you pass me my ciggies?’

~”I dunno, I guess. It were either me or you,” Miles pulled out the navy blue packet and tore off the cellophane wrapper “I think she knew one o’ us,” He handed Alex the box after taking one out the packet and balancing it between his lips. He felt around his all pockets, searching for a lighter. “I forgot me lighter, Al. Have you got one?” Miles sighed.

-Alex pulled out the small silver lighter he always kept in his wallet. He took a cigarette and lit Miles’ before his own. He stuffed both the packet and the lighter in his back pocket and inhaled the smoke. It coated the inside of his throat and filled his lungs wonderfully, warming him. Alex held his breath for as long as he could before exhaling through his nose. The nicotine kicked in nicely, calming him as they walked through the slowly moving crowds of Liverpool to the flat.


	10. Chapter 10

~Miles mirrored Alex’s smoking, feeling the same as him at the same time made Miles feel closer to the boy he had wrapped around his arm. He fiddled with his pockets and unlocked the door one he found the key, letting Alex in first before slinging his jacket over the stairs. “Pass us the bags and I’ll stick the stuff in the fridge,” Miles ruffled his hair, looking into the small mirror he had hung on the wall when he first got the flat. 

-Alex passed Miles the plastic bag, chucking his jacket on top of Miles’ and finished his cigarette, wandering into the living room to stub it out on the glass ashtray on the coffee table, then into the kitchen to join Miles, who was stood at the fridge, making room for the bottles of alcohol. Alex kissed the back of Miles’ shoulder through his shirt and nuzzling into the warm soft flesh, wanting attention from the younger boy.

~”What’s up, my little kitten?” he purred to the boy clinging onto him. Miles shut the fridge and turned to give him his full attention, he laid his hands on Alex’s shoulders, brushing his hands down until he reached his fingers. Miles held the musicians hands in his own, looking at his fingers closely. There was something fascinating about guitarist’s hands, particularly Alex’s. Miles slid the silver ring off, that he’d put on absentmindedly a few days ago, and pushed it onto Alex’s slim finger, closing his eyes and kissing deeply as he did.

-Alex whimpered and stepped closer so they were practically chest-to-chest, fingers intertwined and lips connected. He felt Miles’ tongue run over his own and the sensation sent electricity bubbling through his veins. Alex broke the kiss, breathing deeply and brought their clasped hands up to rest on Miles’ chest so Alex could look at the large silver ring fit comfortably on his middle finger. ‘Does this mean I’m yours now?’ Alex giggled faintly, turning to look at Miles; their faces were so close their noses brushed together in a soft of half-eskimo kiss. 

~”I knew you’d be mine since that very first gig,” Miles pressed his forehead against the boy “That was before puberty hit and now you’re this pretty little thing, aren’t I lucky?” Miles spoke out the side of his mouth, making his accent stronger. He moved his hands through Alex’s hair and held the back of his head, slightly tilting it back. Miles grinned brightly and dotted several little kisses below Alex’s jaw, along from his ear to his chin.

-Alex couldn’t form a coherent answer, closing his eyes and relaxing into Miles’ touch.  
Despite resenting movement at this particular time, Alex tapped the side of Miles’ head softly with his fingertips, making him pull away.   
‘Mi? I’m hungry, we can continue later.’ He winked, stepping around MIles to get to the fridge, pulling out the cheese and butter before finding the half loaf of bread in the cupboard. ‘Fancy a toastie?’ He asked, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and turning back to Miles, bag still open in his hands.

~”Oh so you’re cooking for me now?” Miles joked “Course, go on then,” Miles flicked the kettle on and made two cups of tea, not bothering to ask if Alex wanted one of not, of course he did, he always did. Miles jumped onto the counter and sat next to the two steaming mugs, watching Alex doing whatever he was supposed to be doing.

-Alex turned and looked at Miles, grinning at the other boy who seemed rather amused at the fact that yes, Alex could make a toastie. How else had he survived this long?   
He got the cheese grater out of the drawer and grated cheese while waiting for the toast. He let himself get lost in the routine of buttering toast, putting another lot on, grating cheese, and finally putting the toast-cheese-sandwich thing in the microwave for thirty seconds to let the cheese melt. It was the lazy way of doing it, and plus, Miles didn’t have a proper toastie machine. He cut up the first toastie into four little triangles and passed it to Miles on a plate, before putting his own plate in the microwave. 

~”D’awww,” Miles cooed “You even cut it into lil triangles for me!” He smiled and bit into the first triangle “Mmm, not bad. I’d give you a B+, seeing as I don’t have a toasite machine I’ll boost it up to an A-,” Miles swung his legs back and forth and took a sip of the tea “See, now this is an A+,” He smirked jokingly blew a kiss in Alex’s direction “I’m kiddin’ babe,”

-’You better be mister.’ Alex pouted and bit into his own toastie, glaring playfully at him. ‘At least they got me through my college years,’ Alex shrugged, putting his plate down and hitching himself up on to the counter beside Miles. ‘Pass me my tea,’ He held out his hands like a toddler, and partially leaning on the other musician. 

~Miles balanced the cup in his hands, not wanting to spill hot liquid over himself again, once was enough. He handed it to Alex, wincing at the unsteady passover. Miles sighed with relief once the mug safely reached its destination and he turned to fiddle with the radio, skipping over all the news and politics stations and nearly jumping out of his skin once a heavy metal station blasted screams into the kitchen.

-Alex jumped at the sudden loud noise and blinked at Miles in surprise and slight amusement, sipping is steaming tea.   
‘Be a love and turn that down a lil’?’ He grinned at the startled looking boy, ‘Or whatever, very romantic, this sort of tune.’ he couldn’t resist laughing airily and swinging his feet slightly as the radio buzzed and turned to static.

~Miles turned the radio onto the local station, the mans voice crackled ‘Its request hour! call or text in and send us your song!” Miles turned to Alex and smiled, unlocking his phone and typing in the radio’s number.”What shall we request?” Miles’ thumbs danced around the keys “Oh, I know,” He began to type ‘Out Of Dreams - The Rascals. Alex Turner’ and sent the text before Alex could see. The radio finished playing someone else request and the radio presenter, as suspected, read out the next text.   
“We’ve got another request here from… oh, some may recognise this name: Alex Turner. Heres your request!” Miles smirked as the familiar tune began to play.

-Alex couldn’t hold back his laughter when the song began.  
‘I can’t believe you asked for one of your songs under my name.’ He giggled. ‘Makes me sound like a right fanboy.’ He jumped off the counter and finished off his toastie that was still held in his fingers while he danced stupidly to the familiar voice blaring from the speakers. ‘Dance with me then you self-centered git.’ He smiled again, holding out his hands to help MIles down from the counter.

~”What?! Its a good song and more people need to listen to it,” Miles said in his defence, sticking his chin up. He took Alex’s hand, princess style, of course, and waited for the next line of lyrics “Are you out of, out of dreaaaaaams? are you out of, are you out of dreaaaams?” shaking his head in time to the music and naturally air guitaring, struggling to hide his laughter “Now our war is over, and no one really won,” Miles swung along, holding Alex’s hips.

-Alex grinned up at the other boy, ’I know it’s a good song, I never said it wasn’t.’ he said over the next few lines before turning with a completely serious face ‘And now the treachery in the air, And I can taste it in on your tongue, Well now that the cats got mine, I feeeeeel.’ He paused for dramatic effect. ‘Far too young.’ He kissed Miles lightly, dancing foolishly along to the energetic song.

~Miles stuck his tongue out and carried on lightly headbanging and air guitaring throughout the chorus “Sink the men and drip and for all your worth, I know your type and I’ve seen you before,” he dueted with himself through the radio “I'm sure you’ll make me yawn again, You’ll make me yaaaaaawn a-gaaaaain,” Miles laughed before pausing to take a sip of tea.

-Alex hummed along to the recording of Miles’ voice, smiling unconsciously and winding his arms around his partner’s neck to rest his forehead against Miles’ cheek. The song ended abruptly and the radio presenter could be heard again,   
‘That was Out Of Dreams by The Rascals. Next request by Amy Dyer; wishing her best friend Kieren a very happy birthday!’ The next song that started up was one that Alex didn’t recognise, so he took the opportunity to goto the fridge and get out one of the bottles of cider. 

~”On the booze already?” Miles playfully punched Alex’s arm, still drinking his tea, finishing it off and carefully tossing the cup into the sink. “There should be a can of Foster’s in there, pass us it and I’ll drink it, finally. I don’t even remember putting it in there,” Miles looked in the reflection of the kettle and sorted his ruffled hair, messy from dancing.

-’Might as well start early, I thought you wanted to get drunk?’ Alex smiled, tapping Miles on the shoulder so he would turn and accept the can that was numbing Alex’s fingers with the cold. He closed the fridge and got out a couple of glasses to pour out the drinks. He put both glasses down on the counter and turned to Miles. Alex ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall messily and silkily through his fingers. 

~Miles opened the can and tried his best to chug it, not the easiest thing, chugging from a can, Nevertheless he downed half of it and beamed at Alex “Let’s get started then,” He turned up the radio, not really listening to what was on, just to put on some background noise. Turning things up a bit before finishing the can slower this time, enjoying the drink.

-Alex unscrewed the plastic bottle and, forgetting about glasses, he took a mouthful of cheap, bittersweet cider. The strong alcohol caught the back of his throat and made him cough slightly while swallowing. He grimaced and put the bottle back on the side, before cupping Miles’ soft cheek in his palm and bringing him down for a sweet kiss, the taste of beer invaded Alex’s mouth, the whole experience making Alex heady and somewhat needy as he grazed his teeth over Miles’ tongue.

~”Eurk, that’s the cider you’re obsessing over?” Miles broke the kiss, screwing up his face like a child playfully. He pinched Alex’s nose and kissed his cheeks “You’re so adorable when you look at me like that… you’re adorable all the time,” Miles mimicked Alex’s pout that lead into a kiss. The radio’s request hour had ended and now it was some 80s playlist, the classic Depeche Mode ‘Just Can’t Get Enough’ came on, making Miles laugh, breaking the kiss again. “This is so cheesy,” Miles swigged the Foster’s and chastely kiss the boy one more time.

-’Damn right,’ Alex smiled cheekily, letting Miles kiss him. ‘for both statements.’ he added as an afterthought before grabbing his bottle to take another gulp of the strong liquid, feeling it run down his throat and settle oddly in his stomach. He giggled airily and pulled himself up onto the counter once again, only to pour the cider out into one of the glasses so he could hold and sip at it contently. ‘We should bake a cake.’ He said suddenly.

~Miles raised his eyebrows dramatically and turned his head to Alex, spluttering on his beer “What? You know we’ve got nothing in, if you wanna go out and get stuff then go ahead, babe” Miles casually sipped the drink. “I knew you cooking wouldn’t end well,” Miles walked over to the cupboard and rummaged around for the cookbook his mum had given him last year. “Drunk cooking, hmm, something about that doesn’t sound wise.”

-Alex shrugged and sipped at his cider again. ‘I’m not drunk, I’m not even tipsy yet.’ He pouted, like the fact itself was disappointing before sliding off the counter, ‘And you know by “we” I actually mean “you”, right?’ he smiled cheekily. ‘I just get to eat the raw cake mix.’ he put his drink on the side and resting his chin on Miles’ shoulder, watching him lazily flick through various recipes until he made it to the cake one.

~”Well, I know for a fact we haven’t got any flour, barely any butter and I need more sugar anyway… God knows what’s going on with the egg situation. You up for going out again? That’s the only way you’re gonna get your precious cake mix,” Miles poked Alex’s stomach and finished his can, crushing it and tossing it into the recycle boxes the flat provided. Miles only ever tipped the boxes into the big bins once every two months or so, one person didn’t accumulate much rubbish.

-Alex squirmed and clapped his hands in excitement.   
‘Thank you Miiiiles,’ He smiled and took the boy’s hand briefly. ‘To tesco?’ He asked, dropping his hand and going to fetch his shoes and jacket from the stairs, returning with Miles’ too. Holding it out for the other boy to take so they could head down to the shops before they shut early, it being a Sunday and all.

~Miles fumbled with his shoes, trying to keep up with the excitable-puppy boy. “Well, it’s a long walk so you can hold the bags, It’s your turn to do the dirty work if I’m baking for you,” Miles opened his wallet, making sure he had at least more than a tenner. Just. “You’re squeezing me dry, Mate. I thought it was girlfriends that were supposed to do that,” Miles hit Alex on the head with his almost weightless wallet. “Right, c’mon I don’t want to have to run there.”

-’I’m the best equivalent and you know it.’ Alex protested, following Miles out of the apartment. ‘And I’ll buy if you insist, although we have been splitting pretty much even.’ He still had £20 in his wallet, enough to buy ingredients for a cake at least. He took Miles’ hand after he had locked up for the second time that day, and swung them back and forth as they walked to the nearest Tesco Express.


	11. Chapter 11

~Meaningless conversation filled up the time it took to speed walk to the shop, Miles still had his fingers intertwined with Alex’s when they entered. He grabbed a basket and slid his feet along the polished floor to the baking aisle. He stood back to view the shelves properly before picking out the cheapest bag of flour and the biggest bag of sugar. There were rows of icing sugar, tubs of butter cream, sprinkles, candles and toppings galore. “Well, whadda ya want?” Miles swung up onto his tip toes and clicked his tongue.

-Alex stood and tapped his finger against his lips, looking up and down the shelves, before picking out a tub of chocolate butter cream and vanilla buttercream, dumping them in the basket before wandering down the aisle to where the sweets were stacked. He was torn between using, well, making Miles use smarties or skittles for decoration.   
‘Which one d’you wanna use?’ He asked, turning to Miles with both bags in his hands. 

~”Smarties, duh, who uses skittles on cake?” Miles slipped two packets into the basket and looked at the blue signs hanging from the ceiling. “Eggs, eggs, eggs,” he thought out loud “Ah, EGGS!” he walked over to where the sign showed where the eggs were, he put a box of six into the basket and moved along looking for the butter. Miles spotted the butter 3 aisles away and turned to Alex “Race ya,” he dared, eyes sparkling at the suggestion and began running across the store.

\- Alex laughed at the boy darting between people and he set off behind, almost running into a little old lady, whom he apologised to profoundly before catching up with Miles, still laughing enough to make his chest tight with lack of oxygen.   
‘I can’t believe you!’ He hit Miles upside the back of the head while he was standing looking at butter. ‘It’s like you’re drunk but you’ve only had one can.’ he grinned, slinging his arm over Miles’ shoulders when he finally put the butter in the basket and dragging him towards the quiet tills, where a bored kid in his late teens was picking at his fingernails.

~The boy at the till glanced up at them, unamused, he returned picking at his fingers before doing a double take. He looked back at Miles and Alex and almost fell out of his chair, he adjusted himself and tried to smooth out the creases in his shirt.  
“I know you! I- I-,” he cleared his throat “I’m a big fan,” the boy said in a clearly lowered voice. “Ah, yeah, my girlfriend eh, She’s a fan of you monkey’s. I been to three of your gigs too, Miles, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s us,” Miles beamed, shaking the hand the cashier held out.  
“I love the stuff you do together, 505, personal favourite of mine,” He was blushing a lot now and talking rather fast. “Oh er, sorry. I got carried away there, let me take that,” he leant over the desk and took the basket from Miles and began scanning the items.

\- ‘Thanks.’ Alex smiled shyly at the boy as he handed over twenty pounds to cover the cost. He was never really good with meeting fans to be honest, he always felt caught off-guard. He took his change and picked up the plastic bags filled with cake ingredients and after dismissing the boy a rather awkward goodbye and goodnight, they left tesco at a slower pace than which they arrived. Alex turned to Miles and looked at him carefully. He seemed completely at ease, he couldn’t help but ask; ‘How?’

~”How?” Miles repeated Alex’s question “How what? How don’t I get uncomfortable?” Miles wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist “I dunno, I mean I don’t get it half as much attention as you do, but I trust them, you know. There’s something reassuring about it, they’re the ones getting flustered so you don’t have to. Having someone look up to you surely can’t worry you, you’re Alex bloody Turner,” Miles ruffled the doe-eyed boys hair and kissed his ear.

-’I know it’s silly, but it freaks me out, y’know?’ he leant in to meet Miles’ kiss subconsciously before continuing. ‘It just unnerves me how people know who I am and half my life, yet I don’t know a thing about them.’ He jumped over a puddle of dirty rainwater on the pavement and left the conversation there until they got back home, Alex immediately taking his shoes and jacket off and leaving them by the stairs as per usual and walking into the kitchen to a) put down the bags of shopping and b) receive his cider. He was far too sober, and with that thought, he chugged what was left in the glass and immediately poured himself another one. 

~”Oooh go on then, I’ll have one too since you’re offering,” Miles called through to Alex “I won’t start on the scotch just yet,” Miles joined him in the kitchen, turning on the oven as he did. Miles looked through several drawers before he found the electric scales, he put them on the clear counter and weighed the two eggs he’d picked out from the box. “160g Alex, remember that.”

-Alex nodded to show he heard before pouring Miles a glass of cider. He passed it to him and clinked glasses.   
‘To cake and drunkenness.’ He said before taking another sip. He could feel the first glass starting to take effect already, making his head feel lighter than normal. He needed a hell of a lot more alcohol in his system yet, but it was a start.

~”Can you put scotch in cake?” Miles’ eyebrows sunk in thought, he began to drink the cup Alex handed him, forgetting it wasnt beer this time. He drank a mouthful too quick and closed his eyes in surprise at the bitter liquid flowing down his throat. “Oh,” he managed to say, swirling the drink around his cup before taking a smaller sip this time. “Butter and sugar please, darlin’” he held out his hand to Alex.

-Alex smiled affectionately at the little “oh” Miles made at the strong drink and exchanged Miles’ glass with the bag of sugar and then the butter.   
‘There you go darlin’.’ Alex responded, taking another sip of his drink and leaning against the counter, watching Miles measure out the ingredients carefully, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth just a little in concentration. 

~Miles put the butter and sugar into a bowl, grabbed a wooden spoon from the draw and twirled it around his fingers before creaming the mixture together, with went quicker than expected. Miles flexed his arm at Alex cheekily before pouring flour onto the scales and drinking at the same time. Stopping when the flour reached 160g.

-’Shut up Mr Muscles.’ Alex laughed, even though Miles hadn’t said anything, taking a step forward to dip his finger in the pile of flour on the scales and bop Miles on the nose, leaving a little floury smudge. He smiled mischieviously and kissed Miles briefly, slipping back to his drink at the counter to not get in Miles’ way, although that had already failed rather dramatically by Alex’s standards.

~ Miles poured the flour into the mixture, skipping the sieve step because he neither had one or needed one. He cracked the eggs with intense concentration on the side of the counter then toasted himself after not spilling a drop and getting no shell in the bowl. Finally he mixed in the flour and egg into a complete cake mix and left the bowl beside Alex before going to look for cupcake cases and a baking tray. “Right, now wipe this off,” he pointed to his nose and walked over to Alex with the cupcake cases and tray in his hands.

\- Alex swiped his finger around the edge of the bowl, happily stealing raw cake mix, then licking it off.   
‘But it looks cute!’ He giggled, definitely feeling a little tipsy now, and kissing Miles gently to show him that. He sighed dramatically at the unimpressed look on Miles’ face and brushed the flour off with the back of his hand. ‘Better?’ He pouted in defeat, only to turn and take another mouthful of cider and grin at the boy.

~”And you can stop eating the cake mix too,” Miles tutted and pulled the bowl away from him, spooning the said mixture into the red cases. He finished off his cider by the time all the 12 cases were filled, Miles nodded to himself, proud of his achievement of not getting cake mix everywhere. ‘‘Refill!’’ Miles threw his cup to Alex, relying on him to catch it while he slid the tray into the oven, trying not to sway or he’ll have a burn to deal with.

-’Fuckin hell!’ Alex caught the glass last minute before it shattered against the counter and all over him, taking to glaring at Miles while he poured him another drink and leaving it safely on the side while he finished his own. Alex then proceeded to steal the spoon out of the mixing bowl and sit on the counter again, eating the mix off it in petty rebellion and watching Miles finally put the cakes in the oven. Cake mix was the only point of making a cake. 

~”Hey, save some for me Missy,” Miles stood up from crouching at the oven, regretting standing so fast. He stood still for a second with his eyes closed, waiting for the dizziness to pass. “Right, c’mere,” Miles walked over to Alex, drinking on the way, and laid his hands on the boys knees. “Gimmie,” Miles stuck out his tongue, waiting for the cake mix Alex was shielding.

-’Mine.’ Alex frowned, holding the spoon as far away from Miles as he could, seeing as he was holding him still on the counter. Alex sucked a little at the side of the spoon before giving up and holding the spoon out to the boy who was currently a few inches shorter than him. He let Miles lick off some of the cake mix before he kissed him, chaste and close-mouthed. ‘That’s what I get from you when you steal my cake mix.’ He smiled childishly. 

~”I made it, thank you very much. Ever heard of the story of the chicken that made the bread? I think she, like… tried to get all the other animals to help but they were like ‘nah’ so she made it herself and when she asked if anyone… wanted to eat it they all went crazy but then she was like ‘bitch nope’ and ate it all herself,” Miles scratched his head “Remember that?” he said after some silence, swigging the cider “or did I just make that up?” he looked into the distance and furrowed his brow, liking some cake mix he’d managed to scrape from the bowl without Alex ripping his limbs off.

-Alex shrugged. ‘I think that was a thing. It was a tad repetitive if I remember correctly.’ He grinned. ‘Either way,I’m the one who suggested making the cake so I helped in that way.’ He smiled smugly, licking the remaining cake mix from the spoon and throwing it into the kitchen sink, hearing it splash satisfyingly. He then kissed Miles, holding his head and tilting it back slightly, making full show of the fact that yes, he was in fact taller for once.

~Miles linked his hands behind Alex’s neck, the curls falling over the top. He parted his lips, Alex tasted bitter sweet, the cider still dominated his mouth but the sugary cake mix left a hint of delicious sweetness. Miles pushed further into the kiss until all traces of vanillary goodness was found by Miles’ slick tongue. He crooned lightly, making his throat send vibrations through his lips.

-Miles made a delicious noise that made Alex’s insides turn to jelly, whimpering as he inched forward on the counter so he was close enough to wrap his legs around Miles’ hips, running his fingers through Miles’ silky hair. He broke the kiss and took the chance to brush Miles’ hair out of his kind eyes. Alex wasn’t entirely aware he was breathing heavily, watching the other boys’ face before kissing him again. Miles was driving him practically insane, a mess of needy helplessness, yearning for contact like a teenager would.

~Miles breathed deeply through his nose, covering Alex’s cheeks with his hands and tilting his head to take full dominance of the kiss, only to break away “Shit,” Miles looked at the oven “I forgot to put the timer on,” Miles grinned at Alex’s expression and unwound his arms from around the disappointed boy. Miles crouched back at the oven and fiddled with the timer, turning it to eight minutes. He stepped over to the fridge and pulled out the scotch and began rummaging through the glasses cupboard for shot glasses.


	12. Chapter 12

-Alex kicked his legs slightly, pouting and waiting for Miles to come back to him so he could kiss him again. He did take this opportunity however, to neck the rest of his cider, laughing childishly as it settled weirdly in his stomach. He could feel the alcohol fuzzing his mind already, three glasses of strong as shit cider would do that to a person.  
‘Miles Miles Miles Miles Miles Miles Miles!’ Alex chanted as the other boy poured out scotch for them both.

~”What what what what what what?” Miles repeated back in the same tone, smiling while taking over the small cups. “Dont be an idiot and take it in a one-er, slowly,” Mies held the cup up to Alex’s lips and gently tipped it back, just so the amber liquid touched his now slightly redder lips. Watching the gorgeous boy as he did.

-Alex widened his eyes slightly, but never the less tipped his head back ever so slightly and parting his lips, letting the burnt-tasting amber liquid trickle down his throat. He reached up and held on to Miles’ wrist to move the glass away from his lips so he hand chance to swallow the liquid that was beginning to stick to his throat, making him cough. After a moment he let Miles put the glass back to his lips and finish pouring the scotch into his mouth. He closed his eyes when he was finished, licking his lips when the glass was removed and reaching out to Miles so he could bring the other boy in for a chaste kiss.

~There was still the familiar taste of leathery alcohol coating Alex’s mouth, Miles’ teeth bumped against the flavoured lips. He slid his hands under Alex’s shirt and held the thin boys hips, his fingers digging into the porcelain coloured skin . Miles pushed himself up against the counter and pulled Alex closer so their bodies were just centimetres apart. He moved one hand from Alex’s hip, out of his shirt, up his back and into his hair.

 

-Alex slid forward, taking advantage of their closeness to wrap his legs around Miles’ hips again, their chests’ pressed together, sending sparks of fire through Alex’s nerves. Miles digged his fingers into his hip, and Alex could feel the blood rushing to the spot, making his skin turn pink under his touch. Alex nestled into the side of Miles’ face, kissing his cheek and temple and ear, tasting the scent of Miles’ skin and hair, which was something warm and fresh and oddly comforting. The alcohol in his system made the entire situation muted and quiet, even as Alex whispered that he wanted him.

~ Miles kept his hand against Alex’s head, guiding him even, purring almost in response. He let go of Alex’s now lightly coloured hips to take his glass and sip the scotch, moving it away from the boy on the counter to avoid any accidents. He sighed contently at the drink slipping down his throat and Alex’s swift movements both making him sink into a state of pure bliss.

\- Alex took the opportunity to distract Miles by nibbling and sucking slightly on the boy’s ear. His scent was heady, and as soon as Miles put down his glass - Alex heard the clink of the glass against the counter, he sought out his lips once again, inching as close as physically possible and kissing Miles hard enough to bruise, biting playfully at the other boy’s tongue. Suddenly a sharp beeping noise interrupted them and Alex split away pouting. 

~ Miles moaned at the noise, well, at Alex too. He separated from Alex and hit the timer to cut of the beeping, grabbed a tea towel and opened the oven after turning it off. The steam from the oven escaped and flew up to the ceiling, disappearing once it couldn’t travel any higher. Miles flinched at the heat seeping through the tea towel as he lifted the tray of golden cakes out, he slid the tray onto the cooker and spun the tea towel round, making it into a weak whip and flung it against Alex’s legs, smiling cheekily.

-Alex yelped and jumped off the counter, backing away from the offending tea towel while doing so. He held his hands up in mock surrender, giggling slightly.   
He was distracted though, by the smell of the cupcakes, and darted to the tray, inhaling the smell like he would secondary cigarette smoke.   
‘When do we get to decorate them?’ He turned to Miles with childish happiness. 

~”When they’ve cooled, you little five year old,” Miles poked the spongy cakes “Do you think it works if you put them in the fridge?” Miles sipped the leftover scotch and pondered over his question, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder to still him. He picked one of the cakes out of the tray, holding it by the edge of the case and inspecting it.

-’Who puts cake in the fridge?’ Alex muffled a yawn and stole Miles’ glass, swallowing the last little bit of scotch in the glass before kissing the other boy on the cheek, stepping over to where they’d left the rest of the shopping bags so he could get out the smarties and the frosting ready for decorating. He opened the chocolate tub and scooped some out with his finger, licking it off as he picked up one of the cider glasses left on the side. He could no longer remember which one was his so he just picked the full one and took a mouthful.

 

~”But if we ice them now it’ll melt and go all…” Miles waved his hands around, trying to find the right gesture “sloppy? mushy? ehhh runny?” Miles scrunched his eyes “You know what I mean and anyway there won’t be any left if I let you carry on, and that,” Miles wrapped his hand around the glass in Alex’s grasp “is mine,” Miles kept his hand over Alex’s and kissed his cheek back.

-Alex ignored Miles and took another scoop of the sickly sweet icing, sucking it in his mouth contently and looking up at Miles who was standing in front of him. He pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop and ran his slightly saliva damp finger over Miles’ bottom lip. He put the glass on the side out of the way and replaced his finger with his lips, letting Miles taste the sugar remnants on his tongue. 

~Miles’ hands were now free to roam the boy in front of him, tracing the seams of his shirt up his sides, snaking up behind his back and then resting in the chocolate curls. He hummed as a natural response to the kiss, falling into sync with Alex’s actions and closing his eyes to soak up the bliss of the moment. Pushed up against the counter.

-Alex whined slightly in the back of his throat, feeling Miles’ deft fingers slip through his hair. He adored Miles touching his head, as weird as that sounded. He ran his hands along Miles’ sides, smoothing then wrinkling then smoothing the shirt he was wearing before slipping his hands around and into Miles’ back pockets, pressing their bodies closer. 

~Miles swayed on his feet as if he were dancing to imaginary music, leaning back against Alex’s hand almost relying on him to hold his weight. He stroked his hands down the back of Alex’s head until they rested in the curve of him warm neck, Miles linked his fingers again and pushed harder against the lightly sugar coated, pink lips. Miles opened his eyes wanting meet the other boys chestnut coloured, baby deer like pupils.

-Alex broke away from the intense kiss to regain his breath, thoughts going fuzzy because of Miles’ hands cradling his head like that. He pulled his teeth over his bottom lip in satisfaction, lazily blinking to make his eyes adjust to the light again, watching the other boy’s piercing stare. He smiled a little sadly.  
‘I’m going to miss you when I’m gone.’ He tilted his head down and rested his forehead against Miles’ chin and closed his eyes once more, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

~”Nah, you won’t. You’ll be gigging mostly and having the time of your life, meanwhile I’ll be stuck here,” Miles rested his elbows on the skinny boys shoulders, crossing his arms behind his head of curls “Probably wallowing in loneliness and self pity,” Miles mumbled quietly to himself, not intending on letting Alex hear “besides, I’ll call you if you want, skype whatever,”  
-’You won’t be wallowing because I’ll call you every day.’ He smiled, craning his neck to kiss Miles once, then twice before slipping away again to the cakes which were now cool enough to ice. ‘You do vanilla, I’ll do chocolate yeah?’ He confirmed, the tub of icing already in his hands complete with spoon from the drawer. 

~ Miles looked at the tub of white icing and tossed it up, catching it before it hit the floor. “You weren’t supposed to hear that,” he mumbled before laying his head on Alex’s shoulder forlornly. “I dibs the smarties,” Miles pouted like a 5 year old and grabbed the air in the direction of the topping, waiting for Alex to hand them to him.

-Alex leant his head on top of Miles’, ‘Yeah well I did.’ He mumbled into Miles’ soft hair, taking the chance to kiss the crown of his head before picking up the smarties tossed on the side, passing them to the demanding younger boy. He picked up the first cake and scooped up some icing from the tub, smearing it on the golden cake with the back of the spoon and licking at the icing he “accidently” got on his fingers. 

~ Miles pressed the cardboard tube open and shook out several of the round colourful pieces of chocolate. He spooned a dollop of icing onto the biggest cupcake and smoothed it over until the top of cake was covered in the creamy coating, he picked out all the pink and blue smarties, there was just enough for his design. Miles carefully pressed in the sweets, pink, blue, pink, blue until it was finished; his cake branded with an ‘A’.

-’That for me then?’ Alex looked over at Miles’ mini masterpiece with a grin, stealing a yellow smartie from where they were left on the counter and popping it in his mouth. ‘Fank you.’ He gave him a chocolatey kiss on the cheek before turning back to the cakes to spoon another dollop of thick icing on his remaining cake, adding the remaining yellow and purple smarties into that of a comical “M”. ‘And this one’s for you.’

~”Awh, you’re so cute,” Miles cooed, swirling his finger around the tub of vanilla icing and wiping the sugary topping across Alex’s cheek. He laughed cheerily and took a quick swig out of the scotch bottle, skipping the step of pouring it into a glass. Miles sorted the smarties on the counter into lines of colours, eating one every now and then, before sticking a purple one onto the icing on Alex’s cheek.

-Alex looked at the other boy with complete unamusement before his mouth formed a wicked grin for the briefest of moments. Hacking the smartie off his cheek, icing and all he stuck it to the end of Miles’ nose. He then picked up his tub of chocolate icing and got a satisfying scoop on one finger, swiping it across Miles’ cheek as counterattack and smiling innocently. ‘Don’t call me cute.’ He picked up a smartie from the middle of the line and shoved it in his mouth, reaching for his cider. 

~”You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” Miles smirked before scooping a large amount of icing out of the tub onto his hand “Cutey cutie cute cute,” Miles sung as he smeared the icing down Alex’s nose, across his forehead and finishing with a swirl of vanilla on his chin. Miles stepped back and chuckled at his masterpiece as he bit a smartie in half to then stick above Alex’s eyebrows.

-’Miles Kane I will end you.’ Alex wiped his nose off and grinned at the other boy, scooping chocolate icing out onto his hand and smearing it over Miles’ cheeks like warpaint. He took a step closer to lick some off his jaw. ‘Do not underestimate me.’ He smirked before splodging a massive lump of icing square center of the other boy’s face. 

~ Miles laughed deeply, which was then interrupted by a high pitched hiccup followed by a wave of surprised giggles, all domino effecting until the dollop of icing on his nose fell and splattered on the floor. Miles wiped the remaining chocolate from him nose and licked his finger, raising his eyebrows in satisfaction “This stuff’s good,” Miles wiped more off his cheek and ate it contently.

-’I know right?’ While Miles was happily eating the chocolate icing, Alex took this opportunity to go and wash his own face free of vanilla icing, grinning affectionately at the pleased noises his friend was making. ‘If you get a massive breakout from this don’t blame me.’ He tore off a piece of tissue and dampened it slightly from the tap, he gestured Miles over to wipe his pale face clean from sticky brown icing.

~Miles glanced over at the sink where Alex was and looked at the boy with an offended expression. “Nooooo, you can’t waste this,” he pointed to the leftover icing around his face before continuing to eat it. Miles washed down the rich chocolate with a mouthful of Alex’s cider before slipping over beside him to kiss off a few vanilla remains across his cheek.

-Alex rolled his eyes. ‘There’s still like half a tub left.’ He pointed out before grabbing hold of Miles’ chin so he could wipe the chocolate icing that had somehow managed to get into the other boy’s hair and on the bridge of his nose and generally everywhere else. Two more lots of wet tissue later and his Miles was clean and free from icing, albeit a little damp. ‘That’s better, yeah?’ He asked, kissing Miles on his now-clean lips to reward him for staying still.

~Miles closed his eyes and smiled sweetly as he wiped his tongue across his teeth, cleaning them of icing once Alex’s lips had parted from his own. The kitchen darkened a little as the clouds shifted in front of the sun, blocking the only source of light since the lightbulbs in the kitchen had blown days ago. Miles took a second to look at Alex, look at him properly. The curves of his face framed by the dark caramel curls, his beautiful eyelashes, his perfectly sculpted nose and the arc of his Adam’s apple. Miles laughed a little at himself getting lost in observing this boy that had become unbelievable to him.

-Alex tilted his head in confusion at the breathy laugh that had escaped Miles’ lips.   
‘What is it? Do I have icing on my nose or something?’ He reached up and wiped the tip of his nose on the back of his hand, looking back to Miles who was still incredibly close for confirmation that he looked alright. 

~”It’s nothing,” Miles smiled lightly “You look beautiful, babe,” He tucked the lock of hair, that had fallen over Alex’s face, behind his ear “as always,’’ he thought to himself. Suddenly conscious of his staring, Miles escaped from the situation and walked back over to the cakes, busying himself whatever alcohol and cakes were there.

\- Alex felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden compliment, unable to stop himself from giggling lightly. He let himself pick up the glass of cider nearest him and take a long drink of the burning liquid, watching Miles stand a few feet away from him. He couldn’t resist stepping forward to kiss Miles’ exposed neck affectionately.   
‘And you look better.’ He smiled again.

~ Miles chuckled subtly “lies,” he said, turning to face Alex who was almost becoming pie-eyed. He started absent mindedly fiddling with the hem of Alex’s shirt, wrapping it around his finger over and over. A slight breeze slipped between the crack in the kitchen window, making Miles shudder a little.

\- Alex wrapped his fingers over the ones intertwined into his shirt. He traced the pads of his forefingers over Miles’ knuckles and over the backs of his hands, stilling them. Miles’ hands were so soft and childlike, blue veins stood out stark under smooth pale skin. Alex slid one hand over to hold Miles’ wrist in his fingers, raising one hand to his lips to kiss the palm of it.   
‘I wouldn’t lie to you.’ He murmured. 

~ “What about that time you said you were straight?” Miles smirked from ear to ear, placing his kissed hand beside Alex’s jaw, cupping his face. His smirk dropped before he tilted his head slightly, blinking slower than usual due to the alcohol, he leant forward and pressed his cool lips against Alex’s pleasantly warm cheek.

-Alex giggled foolishly and tilted his head into Miles’ kiss. ‘Yeah well maybe I just thought I was straight then.’ He protested with a smile on his face and brought his hands up to rest on Miles’ flat, firm chest. Not pushing him away but not pulling him closer as he tilted his head back, laughing breathily as Miles continued his kisses along his jaw and neck.


	13. Chapter 13

~Miles tried to carry on, kissing down the pale neck, along his collarbone. But before he could, Alex’s own contagious laughs made a sea of giggles erupt from Miles chest. Hiccuping and giggling, Miles was nearly falling over, relying completely on Alex to support him.

-Alex wrapped his arms around Miles’ chest. ‘You’re a lil’ drunk, Mi.’ Alex pointed out with another grin. He kissed Miles’ nose in a fleeting gesture before pressing the taller boy up to the counter and sliding a knee in between his legs to keep him there while Alex found his cider and took another swig before holding it up to Miles’ lips. ‘Wanna get drunker?’ He asked cheekily. 

~”Yes I wanna get even drunker-er,” Miles tilted his head back with the cup, letting Alex pour the beverage down his throat, he rested his hands on Alex’s shoulders and gulped. The sky was slowly darkening still, Miles looked out the window as he grabbed one of the sloppily iced cakes and bit into it, humming a vague tune to himself. “Want one?”

-Alex shrugged a little at the question, deciding instead to lick the icing away from the corner of Miles’ lips and nuzzle into his cheek. He had no idea why he was suddenly so cuddly, it was probably because of the alcohol. He took another sip of his drink and leant against Miles’ shoulder affectionately. ‘Alright then.’ He compromised. Having this much alcohol in his system already and no food in his stomach was making him feel light-headed and not in a good way.

~Miles shifted, selecting one of his vanilla topped cupcakes covered in blue smarties and held it out for Alex. He rested his head against the mop of brown curls and took another bite out of his own cupcake, humming contently at the rich chocolate icing. “We’re not half bad at this baking lark,” Miles thought out loud, picking one of the yellow chocolates off the top and sticking it on Alex’s “...It doesn’t feel right eating yellow chocolate,” Miles commented.

-‘The actual chocolate isn’t yellow...’ Alex pointed out, but ate the smartie anyway with the sugary icing. The cake was soft and still slightly warm in the middle, and absolutely amazing; Miles wasn’t fibbing. Alex stepped away and peeled back the paper case, nibbling at the crumbs on it before biting in to the actual cake, chewing almost thoughtfully.

~”What are you thinking?” Miles stepped back closer to Alex, balancing on his tip-toes to look down on him. Miles often wondered what went on in the musicians mind, usually he could guess by his expression but the scotch seemed to have overthrown Miles’ deducting skills as well as his balancing skills. Miles caught himself by grabbing onto Alex’s shoulders before almost tumbling over.

-Alex’s hand shot out to grab Miles’ waist to stop him falling on to him. Once he made sure the other boy had regained his balance, he loosened his grip, smoothing his fingers over the spot instead. ‘Nothing really.’ Alex told him before finishing his cupcake in another bite. He screwed the paper up and tossed it on the side, turning back to Miles again. ‘I’m too tipsy to think properly.’ he explained. 

~Miles laid his hand over Alex’s on his hip, he hummed in agreement to the boys statement “Too tipsy to think straight, you could say,” Miles laughed half heartedly at his attempted pun  
before lightly placing his cold fingers beneath Alex’s chin, tilting the boys head up so he could kiss right on his Adam’s apple, then trailing down.

-Alex covered his mouth with his hand and tilted his head back, his childish, breathy laugh turning quickly into a gasp. Alex clutched on to Miles’ shoulders and crumpled his shirt between his fingers, letting Miles’ lips graze and peck at his collar sweetly. He found Miles’ silky hair and fisted his hand in it, pulling him up for a hard kiss square on the lips; their noses bumped together but Alex couldn’t bring himself to care.

~Miles closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows in surprise, he relaxed into the kiss, softening it as best he could. His freezing fingers slipped down, stroking Alex’s back. He could feel the ridges of his spine and the points of his shoulder blades, he could feel Alex’s sweet tongue, he could feel his head tingling from the fingers in his hair. He could feel the room spin slowly.

-Alex took a sharp intake of breath before scraping his teeth across Miles tongue, summoning a small groan from the other boy. He pulled back slightly to kiss the corner of Miles’ soft lips, his chin, his jaw, moving his mouth to the other boy’s ear. ‘You’re so perfect you know that right?’ He mumbled softly, kissing the point underneath Miles’ earlobe tenderly, running his hand up and down his chest and up over his shoulder, tugging at the collar playfully. 

~”Oh my God,” Miles managed to keep inside his head, how he did he’ll never know. “You’ll be the end of me, Alexander David Turner.” Miles tried to articulate through uneven breathing which had really just turned into a series of sighs and gasps making his head spin. Miles twirled his fingers around the hem of Alex’s shirt again, pulling it up until half of Alex’s baby powder coloured back was exposed along with the front of his stomach.

-Alex giggled and lifted his arms above his head, letting Miles pull his shirt off of him, ruffling his hair in the process. He smiled wickedly at the other boy and kissed him again quickly, running his fingers along Miles’ arm and dislodging his shirt from between his fingers, letting it drop to the floor. He brought Miles’ soft hand to his bare side; his cold fingers made Alex gasp and goosebumps rise on his skin. Alex trailed his fingers along Miles’ neck again happily and smiled at the younger boy. 

~Miles smirked, trying his best to give his best ‘you cheeky little sod’ look. He took one of the shot glasses from the counter and tipped the few remains of the liquid over his tongue, sliding the cup across the counter over to the sink before spinning Alex halfway round so the other boys back was towards the kitchen door meaning Miles could push him into the living room while cupping his face and slipping his scotch-covered tongue between Alex’s own cherry blossom lips.

\- Alex whimpered and stumbled slightly, clinging on to Miles as he guided him into the living room, banging into the wall a bit on the way. Alex broke away from the heady kiss, giving him chance to go back and grab the half empty bottle of cider, clutching it in his hands and walking back over to where Miles stood looking amused. Alex felt his cheeks heat up a little before he walked past him and into the living room. 

~Grinning widely, Miles followed after like an excited puppy, running on his toes to keep up. He slid behind Alex, wrapping his arms around his slim, bare chest. Laying his head in the curve of his neck again, gently swaying because of both the alcohol messing up his sense of balance and the song stuck in his head was demanding to be danced to.

-Alex smiled fondly, turning his head and burying his face in the soft hair tickling his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on the other boy’s ear before putting the bottle down on the table just in his reach and turning around in Miles’ arms, kissing him softer than before, wrapping his hands around his waist and exploring the smooth skin of Miles’ back under his shirt. He let his tongue trace over Miles’ lip, breath wavering at the sweet determination Miles was responding with.

~ Heat was prickling the skin of Miles’ back, spreading over his chest and tingling up the back of his head. His lips tenderly pouted in response to Alex’s movements. Miles mimicked what the boys skilled hands were doing, gentle fingertips dancing over the dips and curves of his back, their breathing was beginning to create its own tune, concurring beautifully. Making hearts beat giddily.

\- Miles’ cool fingers were tracing his muscles and bone under his skin, sending thrilling signals to his brain. He took the chance between kisses to turn away and give the other boy a hug, nestling his nose under the crook of his jaw and pressing his bare chest against Miles’ soft t-shirt. Alex whispered a little noise of satisfaction and brought a hand up to play with the ends of the musician’s hair.

~ The gentle sound made Miles shiver, the hairs on the back of his neck rose in response. He let his hands glide down the boys back and proceeded to hook his fingers around the belt loops in Alex’s trousers before continuing to kiss the coffee coloured curls. The familiar scent of his own shampoo made Miles smile. He took a quick glance around the flat, it’d only been a couple of days and already Alex had livened up the place, making it seemed lived in by just leaving just little bits of evidence. Usually Miles would keep the place fairly neat but it seemed wrong to change anything.

-Alex took this chance to untangle himself from Miles to go get the cider still on the table. He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink from the bottle, feeling a bit of the liquid run down his chin. He ignored it and instead just licked his lips before holding the bottle out to Miles to take if he wanted. What he wanted was a cigarette, but between having an awful memory and being on his way to drunk, he couldn’t remember where they were.   
‘D’ya know where my ciggies are?’ He asked casually once Miles had taken the bottle from him.

~ “Ugh, they’re where you left them... in the kitchen or something, I don’t know,” Miles swigged from the bottle he took, swishing the liquid around his mouth before swallowing. He put the bottle back on the table and shuffled round the room while trying to take his shirt off, not wanting to get in a tangle. Eventually he freed himself from the top, which was now strewn across the back of the sofa. “What?,” Miles asked casually.

\- Alex caught himself staring at the prominent curve of Miles’ ribs down to hips, the slightly yellowish taint of a bruise was still showing on his pale skin. Alex wanted to reach out and smooth his hands over his prominent hipbones and press his nose against Miles’ stomach and breathe in the smell of his skin amongst other weird things.   
Instead of doing this, he nodded and went to fetch his cigarettes. He found them in the kitchen behind all the mess of cake baking they had shoved near the sink to tidy later. He picked up the cheap green lighter Miles kept by his potted plant and walked back into the living room, already pulling a cigarette out of the packet and putting it between his lips.

~Miles huffed while he listened to Alex pottering around in the kitchen. “absolutely no progress,” he thought to himself. If they were going to get anywhere with this, Miles had to steer him in the right direction. He fiddled with the tight button on his jeans and squirmed around trying to get himself out of his trousers which just ended up with him on the floor due to his newfound lack of balance. He quickly stood up before Alex came in, Miles’ head was swaying from the sudden movements but still managed to pose against the sofa in almost only his black underwear, almost because one was leg still in his jeans whilst the other stayed exposed. “Hmmm,” Miles cleared his throat and stood shamefaced. 

-Alex raised his eyebrows in amusement taking the now-lit cigarette from his lips and exhaling the smoke, watching it curl in the air in front of him before he dared to ask; ‘What are you doing?’ He smirked a little as Miles’ face got slightly more pink around his cheeks, highlighting his red lips and bright eyes even more so. Watching the younger boy become steadily more flustered was honestly one of Alex’s favourite pastimes.

~ Miles shook his head and smirked at the floor. “Helping you,” he said, sauntering over to the boy. He took the burning cigarette from between Alex’s cupid coloured lips and held it between his long fingers taking a deep drag of the smoke, holding his breath for a few seconds before lifting his head up as he exhaled it. He tapped the gathering ash off the cigarette onto the floor, too drunk to really care.

-Alex pouted at having his cigarette taken away from him, so instead he stepped forward as Miles smoked and pressed his lips to his neck, feeling Miles’ pulse shift the alcohol through his system and his breath release the warm smoke he held in his lungs. Alex felt himself sobering a little thanks to the smoke, enough so that he wasn’t afraid of slurring his words as he kissed Miles’ neck again. ‘Helping me with what?’ he breathed.

~ Another sigh passed through Miles’ nose again. “Do you really plan on making me do all the work?” His eyes rolled mockingly before laying a smoky kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Here,” he slid the cigarette back between the doe eyed boys lips and lifted himself up onto the back of the sofa, sitting on it like he was on the counter in the kitchen, gesturing for Alex to stand in front of him.

-Alex inhaled deeply, bringing the smoke down to settle in his lungs before he breathed out through his nose. He then adjusted the cigarette between his lips and knelt on the floor in front of Miles. He reached up and carefully slid his fingers under the bunched denim around Miles’ knee to slide the jeans free from his legs. Smoothing down the fine hairs on his legs, Alex kisses the inside of Miles’ knee and looks up and him through his eyelashes, taking another slow drag of the cigarette.

~ Miles felt his heartbeat increase, he looked down at the almost impish looking boy who Miles could tell knew exactly what he was doing. He tucked a lock of hair that had fallen free behind his ear, keeping his hand against Alex’s warm cheek for a moment. Miles ran his hand across Alex’s neck, watching his eyes flicker as he did.

-Alex turned his face into the soft, pale skin of Miles’ thigh, letting the other boys deft fingers smooth his hair and across his neck. He could feel his heartbeat jump under Miles’ delicate touch, sending electricity through his veins. Stubbing the cigarette out on the loose bit of his jeans so he didn’t have to worry about it, he left it on the floor so he could bring his hands up to Miles’ knees. ‘Do you want me to...’ He let the sentence trail off, looking up into Miles’ dark eyes.

~ Miles felt his breath shudder with anticipation and his eyes sparkle with elation in reply to Alex’s words, which seemed to be spoken in a deeper voice than usual “To?” Miles subtly egged the boy on, willing him to carry on. He felt the warmth from Alex's hand on his knee spread through his body. "Tell me," Miles spoke, keeping the intense eye contact.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a challenge to write if anything...

-Alex smiled cheekily, lifting himself up slightly to bring Miles in for a long, steady kiss. He could feel the other boys breath waver against his lips and it sent happy heat curling in his stomach. He let his hands run up Miles’ thighs to slip his fingers underneath the edges of Miles’ boxers to caress the delicate skin there, he let his thumbs press firmly into the soft crease of Miles’ legs.

~Miles held his breath and laid his own hand on top of Alex’s, gliding his fingers across the back of the hand, tracing Alex’s tiffany blue veins that formed a Y between his knuckles. Miles pressed his fingertips down on the boys well kept fingernails, feeling Alex’s fingers dig deeper into his upper thigh. The kiss followed along and grew stronger as he pressed firmer, his tongue slid carefully resulting in a light gasp, making Miles smirk momentarily.

-Alex pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Miles before settling back down onto his knees again, sitting on the heels of his feet to stay at the right level. Pulling his hands back to slip to the baby smooth skin of Miles’ inner thighs, Alex kissed the spot his fingers just vacated, laughing breathily at the sudden, slightly shocked movement beneath his lips. Alex peppered nuzzles and soft kisses to Miles’ boxer-clad waist and delicately massaged the tense muscles under his fingertips. He let Miles relax slightly before blowing lightly on the growing bulge, running his palm over him.

~Miles felt his heart flutter with Alex teasing him, he adjusted himself on the back of the headrest of the sofa and gripped the sides with his hands that were beginning to heat up. He looked down at the saffron yellow splodges decorating his stomach, they didn’t bother him anymore. He had better things on his mind, like the musician about to drive him crazy and make his world spin. He felt the warmth increasing from between his legs pulse and spread through his stomach and twist around his waist.

-Alex slid Miles off the back of the sofa with gentle fingers, taking the chance to pull Miles’ boxers down his thighs quickly, letting them drop on the floor at his feet and leaving the other boy exposed in front of him. Alex smirked up at the other boy cheekily, watching him grab onto the sofa for support as he wrapped his thin, pale fingers around Miles’ dick and tugging lightly, revelling in the noises he was making.  
He tentatively reached out and licked the head, soothing Miles’ shaking form with slow strokes along his stomach with his free hand.

~Miles’ jaw gently fell open, the corners of his lips curving up into a subtle open-mouth smile. “A-Al,” he struggled to whisper through hushed gasps. Miles felt his stomach leap against the touch, his toes curled and dug into the carpet. Miles hand left the safety of the back of the sofa and lay on the small dome of Alex’s bicep, he felt the electricity surge through his body from the tantalising sensations flaring from the boys lips. Miles’ heated hips were fighting the strengthening urge to shift forward, just a bit, but Miles’ wouldn’t let himself. This had to last.

-Alex sucked lightly, taking more of Miles in his mouth with each movement. He could hear Miles panting heavily, feeling his nails dig into his shoulder. Alex pulled off and licked his saliva-wet lips. He continued to move his hand and grabbed Miles’ fingers, guiding it to his head so Miles could run his fingers through Alex’s hair the way he liked it. He loosened his jaw and let Miles shallowly thrust into his mouth in a way he was obviously straining not to do.

~ The curling and rippling feeling in Miles’ abdomen made him tip his head back and close his eyes, the darkness of his eyelids blocked out every other sense so all he could take in was the hot, buzzing tactile signals racing from his crotch. He gave in to his hip’s almost shouting demand and let himself rhythmically drive back and forth, his mind slipping between thoughts of ‘oh my god, oh my g-o-d,’ and worries of hurting the boy below him. His heart was pumping, pulsing so loud he could barely hear his own quickening breath. With every thrust his fingers clenched against Alex’s soft hair, Miles’ felt his knees struggle to still “Alex,” Miles moaned between breaths helplessly.

-Alex choked a little, tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to care, but he did pull back a little, working his tongue and breathing heavily through his nose. Feelings of delight at making Miles whimper his name like that sent him into an almost painful state of arousal as he felt the younger boy come apart under his mouth and fingers which were now digging into the firm flesh of his hipbones. Regrettably, lightheadedness was getting to him, so he replaced his mouth with his hand, letting Miles moan as he panted hot breath against his thigh.

~ The change from Alex’s searing, damp mouth to his colder, thin, skilled fingers made Miles’ eyes flutter open followed by a sharp gasp, he bit down on his tongue slowly and looked at the boy. His fingers leaving red marks on Miles’ hips, his wet, pink lips resting and breathing heavily against his thigh. Miles could feel the pit of his stomach building up with every stroke, his mouth lay open; lips twitching at the sides as he edged closer to the euphoric feeling he could feel coming. “Ffffff,” Miles breathed but a whisper “fuck.”

-Alex stood up slowly, pausing his movement of his hand so he could concentrate on kissing Miles slowly, almost proud in the desperate way Miles clung to him and responded to his touch. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he murmured, trailing his lips along Miles cheekbone while painfully releasing the tension in his hips by moving them softly against Miles’ upper leg and waist.

~ Miles’ breathing was hushed, the kisses like fire dotted across his cheek spread sparks through his veins. Miles trailed his hand down Alex’s arm until he reached the boys hand, still wrapped around him. Miles guided his hand up and down, slowly speeding up, pressing kisses up Alex’s neck as best he could “This doesn’t count as wanking myself off, does it?” Miles murmured, trying to get his favourite kind of smile out of Alex. He didn’t wait to get a response, he couldn’t hear anyway especially not over his sharper gasps and moans as their hands worked quicker and stronger until Miles buried his face in the crook of Alex’s neck and exhaled deeply before exclaiming loudly, probably some string of profanities, he couldn’t remember, not when he was too busy indulging himself in the midst of his dizzying orgasm.

-He smiled fondly at Miles’ choice words, feeling the sticky liquid drip between his fingers as Miles shook in his arms in the aftermath and with the intensity of the kiss Alex had just sprung on him. Taking Miles apart piece by piece until he ended up unravelling before him made something warm and desperate and needy form in the pit of Alex’s stomach. ‘I don’t think so,’ He muttered, kissing Miles again messily and released the sharp hold he had of the other boy, running his fingertips over the agitated skin of his hip.

~ Miles sighed and rested his sweaty forehead on Alex’s shoulder, smiling in content disbelief. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s upper back in a reposed manner, tired, placid and slightly woozy. He laughed to himself and beamed with every one of the expeditious kisses, he felt burnt out besides from the tingling of his hips where Alex’s fingers were dancing over. He kissed the patch below Alex’s jaw where his pulse was strongest, biting softly, licking slowly.

-Alex tilted his head to the side to give Miles more room to latch on to his neck. His pulse was racing in a probably unhealthy way as the musician licked over the sensitive spot again, making Alex’ breath hitch and his stomach clench. Miles’ calm soothing lips on his neck just made his skin prickle pleasantly. ‘Miles...’ He whispered, breathing the heady scent of Miles’ hair deeply, turning his head so his nose was buried in it and closing his eyes contently.

~ “Mmm,” Miles hummed, he brushed his thumb over the slightly fading mark he’d made before in the changing room of the shop. He twirled a lock of Alex’s smooth hair around his finger and massaged the pads of his fingers against the singers warm neck. “You’re amazing, baby,” Miles spoke it a deep tone “You fascinate me, you know,” He pressed a firm kiss on Alex’s chin, continuing a trail along his jaw.

\- Whimpering and crooning, Alex covered his eyes with the back of his hand, unable to feel anything but the heat of Miles’ leg and chest, pressed up against his own, hip beneath his fingers and lips on his jaw. He felt the hot flush everywhere as he sadly let go of Miles’ hip to wind his fingers through his hair, holding the base of his head where it met mass of pale neck when Miles did that thing with the teeth under his jaw again, sending sparks dancing through his skin.

~ Miles’ fingers left the pale, heated skin of Alex’s neck and stroked his hands down over his ribs, along his hips bones before being interrupted by the denim barrier of Alex’s jeans. He teased Alex, lightly dragging his index finger across the soft skin below his belly button. His finger brushed past once, twice, stopping at his fly on the third drag. He gripped the small zip between his fingers and gently tugged it down, loosening the waistband of Alex’s jeans so they were hanging limply off his thin hips.

-Alex bit his lip to stop himself making some sort of obscene noise and let Miles’ careful fingers have their way while he pulled the other boy in for a crushing kiss, cupping his cheek with his hand and raking nails through silky inky hair in attempt to busy his trembling fingers and bitten lips with Miles. As they kissed Alex shifted his hips against Miles’ hand again, wanting for his featherlight touch on his stomach.

~ The jeans were shoved down Alex’s thighs, exposing his navy boxers with ‘Calvin Klein’ printed around the elasticated band. Miles pressed back into the already roughening kiss and pushed Alex up against the wall, he slid his thumbs under band at either side of Alex’s hips and began slowly sliding them off but stopping half way down his arse, being sure to only touch Alex lightly to drive him insane as best he could. He made his fingers footstep along the back, ‘walking’ them over the bottom of his spine.

-Alex gasped and keened, his hand shooting down to press Miles’ palms flush against his slick skin, needing the contact more than air. ‘Please-’ He whimpered on Miles’ lips. His insides were curling and alight with arousal in a way that made him a whining mess against Miles’ hands and lips, arching from the wall and pushing his body against Miles once again, surrounding himself in the younger boy’s warmth and smell and skin.

~ Miles gave in and slid the dark underwear down to his knees where it bunched up on top of the trousers halfway down his legs. He broke the kiss to take a sharp breath and a chance to smile, he felt his own eyes sparkle as they took in Alex’s beautiful face, gazing up and down his body. Miles held his slender waist and reunited his lips with the boy who was god-bodied in his eyes, pushing his back harder against the plain wall as he pressed his hand over Alex’s stomach.

-Alex groaned an ‘Oh, _god_ -’ grinding his hips against Miles, desperately needing the other boy. ‘Please Mi, shit, god, please,’ He muttered incoherently, he screwed his eyes up and let out a breathy half laugh at how silly he sounded, head dropping back against the wall with a thud and brought his hands to tug at his own hair as a way of distraction from the sensations he couldn’t escape; not that he was trying.

~ Miles took his turn to smirk at the words flowing from the flustered boy, young crows feet wrinkling beside his brown eyes. His rough lips patterned kisses over Alex’s chest as his fingers took their place along his shaft, teasing one last time before taking him completely, grasping and working his hand at a steady pace he began to gradually speed up until he felt Alex begin to tremble and throb under his touch, licking the marks on his delicate neck, his own breath uneven.

\- Alex groaned and tilted his heavy head away from Miles so his tongue had access to more of the burning skin of his neck. He flattened his back against the cool wall, letting Miles touch him in a way that was sending coils of heat curling spine. Breathing heavily and running his fingers of one hand over the top of the arm Miles was working him with, ‘Mi, I can’t, please,’ he whispered almost brokenly, brow furrowing as an exploding electricity sparkling through his veins and out, Alex himself choking on air and gasping.

~ Miles’ lips pressed against Alex’s jaw reassuringly while his hand worked determined to make the beautiful boy feel as good as he did, as he felt the musician edge nearer he slowed, taking his time to grip stronger, harder. “You’re magnificent,” he whispered, his voice gravelly. Miles’ bare hip leant against Alex’s, his skin was clammy and hot. It felt so right touching him, to have him. To be this close to him.

-Alex trembled and shuddered in Miles’ arms as his orgasm hit him harder than a freight train, making him call out needily. He felt like he was floating through space, grounded only by Miles’ hands slowing down his touches. Panting, he dropped his head down on Miles’ shoulder mumbling ‘Thank you.’ sleepily, letting his hands fall to his sides and allowing time to calm himself down a bit from the high. Sweat was cooling on his flushed skin making lazy sparks still tingle.

~ Miles nestled his head against Alex’s, exhaling through his nose and breathing in the comforting scent of the boys hair. His hands held Alex’s back, the sweat and cum not bothering him because all Miles could do was feel his soft, sweet skin against Alex’s, the smell of Alex swirling round his head and the taste of his kisses dancing over his tongue. Everything fell peaceful, only now Miles noticed the greying sky raining against the window, dripping off the gutter and bouncing off the windowsill. He felt like he was in his own utopia, just him and Alex in this surreal feeling of their harmony. “We should probably shower, babe,” Miles hummed against the beautiful boys ear as he swept the hair away from his sweaty forehead, dreaming of staring into his big brown eyes.

\- Alex nodded sleepily in agreement, cupping Miles’ face gently and catching his lips for the briefest of moments before looking at him, blinking lazily and smiling. ‘Probably.’ He shrugged, leaning forward to free his shoulders from the wall where they had stuck slightly from the sweat. Now he was getting feeling back in his muscles, they ached uncomfortably and he was breaking out in goosebumps. Wiggling slightly, he stepped sideways out of his trousers and underwear that had fallen to his ankles and took off his socks, whining a little in the back of his throat when his back stretched uncomfortably. He then held a hand out for Miles so they could go clean up.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Miles quickly kicked their clothes in a pile to sort out later and went along with Alex up the stairs. He hurried past him once they reached the top of the stairs to hold the bathroom door open for him, sneaking a little kiss on his cheek as Alex walked into the room. Miles turned the shower on to let the water warm, throwing random bottles of shower gel, shampoo or something along those lines, into the bath. He rummaged around for a towel but only came across a small hand towel in the cupboard, he sighed and threw it at Alex, the gentle steam just beginning to fill the room swished around their naked legs.

-Alex laughed and caught the towel and holding it up. ‘I’m… going to get a couple of towels yeah?’ He grinned, chucking the tiny towel back at Miles before slipping out of the bathroom to the small cupboard just across the hall in which Miles kept sheets and towels. He picked out two fluffy light blue towels and wandered back to the bathroom where steam was wafting out of the door, carrying the scent of Miles’ shampoo and shower gel.

~ Miles heard the bathroom door creak back open, “Alex?” He finished off spiking his hair up into a mohican with the shampoo in his hair acting like a gel “Can you get my back for me? I can’t reach it,” he pulled back the shower curtain and demonstrated his struggle, getting shower gel over his shoulders and lower back but missing everywhere else. He pouted at Alex and flashed his puppy eye “Pwetty pwease?”

\- Alex laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at his dork of a boyfriend. ‘How could I resist that face?’ He smirked. He placed the towels down on the closed lid of the toilet before stepping into the bath behind Miles, running his fingers through his spiky soapy hair, massaging his scalp gently, working down his neck. ‘Okay?’ He asked as he ran his hands over the mess of shower gel on his shoulders and working it into his muscles, bubbles appearing on the pale skin. His hands continued down and Alex wrapped his arms around Miles to grab the shower head, holding it to run the hot water down the other’s back,rinsing away the soap before replacing it in the holder attached to the wall. 

~ Miles closed his eyes as he felt his body relax and melt under Alex’s touch again, the warm water flowing over him was so comforting he’d happily fall asleep there and then “Much better,” He thought out loud, smiling contently. Miles yawned involuntarily, inhaling the steam wrapping itself around them, it soothed his lungs and the rich, familiar scent settled Miles’ mind. He rubbed his eyes to bring himself out of this dream state “Let me clean this mop then before I pass out,” Miles tugged lightly at the dampened curls framing Alex’s face and squirted the shampoo over his palm, massaging the gel through his darkened curls and letting a wet, clean kiss takes its place on Alex’s forehead. 

-Alex smiled faintly and leant into Miles’ touch; feeling a bit like a cat, closing his eyes and running his hands over the soft skin of his stomach and abs, cleaning off the mess with firm but sweet touches on the other boy as well as rinsing himself down and scrubbing it off. He let Miles pull his head under the running water to rinse his hair, closing his eyes and letting the shampoo water drip off his face until his hair was clear and he could kiss Miles without soap getting in the way.

~ The clean water ran between their mouths as they kissed and embraced, Miles reached a hand out behind him feeling for the tap, still kissing Alex sleepily. His fingers located the tap and he twisted the metal handle, the water cut off so all that was left was the remaining steam dancing around them and curling up to the ceiling. Miles separated the kiss to step out of the bath, beginning to shiver since the water wasn’t there to warm them, he held out his hand for Alex to take so he could step out of the bath princess style.

-Alex ignored Miles’ hand, still standing in the steam to keep warm but made childish grabby hands for the towels. Like hell was he getting out into the freezing air. ‘Towel please,’ he demanded playfully, yawning a little. Despite staying in the warm air he was still cooling off quickly and Miles seemed the only other source of heat available so naturally he wanted to snuggle up to him as soon as possible.

~Miles spun around and snatched a towel off the toilet seat, “Here,” he draped the towel over Alex’s head, like E.T.. He ruffled the towel over his hair, drying it vigorously until the curls weren’t dripping wet anymore. He wrapped the blue towel around his waist, not bothering to dry himself at all, and pinched Alex’s cheeks happily.

\- Alex reached up to lift the towel over his eyes, peeking at Miles from underneath it and smiling childishly at the other boy before pulling it off and wrapping it around his waist, stepping out of the bath to kiss Miles’ nose by leaning up on his tiptoes and running his hands through Miles’ sopping hair, letting the water droplets loosen in his fingers and trail down his wrist. ‘Let’s go get dressed, it’s freezing.’ He commented, smoothing his fingers down Miles’ ear and massaging his temple with his thumb.

~ “Mm’kay,” Miles leant his head into Alex’s hand sleepily before wrapping his fingers around Alex’s wrist, bringing him out of the bathroom and into his still messy bedroom. He searched through his drawers for a pair of underwear and a loose shirt, settling for a pair black Diesel boxers and a grey Libertines shirt that he tugged on, not bothering to dry. Miles paused to look out the window, resting his forehead against the cold glass, watching the last bit of rain the clouds had to offer drip down the window, like the water drops were racing each other to the bottom. “Since when did it get so dark outside?” he asked absentmindedly, noticing the light charcoal colour the sky had become.

-Alex smiled fondly, slipping on a pair of boxers that he stole from Miles and stepping behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Miles’ shoulder and looking out over the twinkling lights of the city. He pressed a soft kiss to the join between his neck and shoulder, ‘Maybe since it was almost ten o’clock?’ he mumbled into the skin, nuzzling into the skin tenderly.

~ “What? Already? You’re kidding me…” Miles yawned a turned around in Alex’s arms, they were face to face with their noses nearly touching. The gentle light from the window made Alex’s pupils dilate and sparkle in the most bewitching way, his big eyes casting a gentle smile on Miles’ face. Miles found himself staring at the eyes that he was lost in longer than usual, he blinked himself back into reality before it got creepy and stroked his thumb across Alex’s damp eyebrow.

-Alex smiled at the bewildered expression on the other boy, ‘You okay, love?’ He trailed his fingers over Miles’ soft t-shirt, smoothing it down gently over his still damp skin. ‘I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?’ Alex laughed slightly, linking hands with Miles and pulling him back over to his bed and sitting him down on the edge; leaning over to kiss him slowly and softly on the lips.

~ Miles went along with no protest, quite happily sitting on the soft duvet with Alex at his lips. He pulled Alex closer to him by the hips, untucking the blanket with his spare hand to hang over him, dragging Alex onto the mattress with him followed by sleepy giggles. He shuffled around until they were side by side, shoulder by shoulder. Miles hand linked with Alex’s under the covers, his fingers stroking over his knuckles and his thumb brushing his palm.

-Alex turned onto his side and nestled into Miles’ shoulder, breathing in the smell of the shower gel, laying their linked hands on his stomach and sighing happily. He yawned. Pulling the covers up over his nose and closing his eyes he kissed the closest bit of skin he could reach; Miles’ collarbone, and whispered a childish ‘Goodnight Mi,’ before yawning again.

~ Miles looked over the boy beside him in the low light, trying not to catch onto the sweet contagious yawns “G’night Al,” He replied in a whisper, snuggling further into the duvet and pillow. He stretched out his legs and felt Alex’s feet against his, grinning to himself feeling like the luckiest man alive to have Alex Turner beside him, all to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

-They’d forgotten to close the curtains again, and Alex could tell by the unwelcome burning sunlight on his face. He whined unhappily and buried further into the warm pillow he was nestled on, pulling the duvet up over his face and groaning again. He was shattered still and the warm pillow he was lying over shifted under him. ‘You move and I’ll kick your arse.’ he muttered sleepily into the soft cotton of his t-shirt, trying to sound intimidating but failing as his voice cracked sleepily and his accent slurring his words.

~ Miles stirred from his sleep, noticing his mildly banging headache. “You keep complaining and I’ll break your arm,” Miles mimicked Alex’s accent cheekily. He covered his eyes with the palm of his hand “We really need to close the curtains more often,” Miles frowned. There was no way he could go back to sleep now, going against Alex’s threat Miles flopped around in the bed until he was facing the sleepy boy “Morning to you too, grouchy,” He smiled, whispering ‘boop’ as he pressed the end of Alex’s nose with his finger.

\- Alex whimpered at the movement, kicking Miles’ shin lightly with his toe and squinting in the early light, blinking laboured. He swatted at the hand near his face so he could snuggle into the space underneath Miles’ chin to get out of the glare of the sunlight, ignoring the other boy in favour of trying to get back to sleep, curling himself into the soft material, wrapping his fingers into it and breathing in the musty scent of sleepy Miles.

~ The boy clung around Miles warmed his heart in a cheesy sort of way, Miles lay and let him try his best to rest, not sure if he was getting anywhere with that objective. He looked at the plain ceiling, stifling a yawn “Wait… What time is it?” Miles tried to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table but Alex against his chin meant he couldn’t move. “Alexxx,” Miles whispered “Time,” he whispered again, Smiling at his furrowed eyebrows.

\- He groaned again, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. ‘I’m not going to get back to sleep am I?’ He frowned before shifting away from the warmth and sitting up slowly, he blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the light difference before grabbing the clock on the bedside table nearest him and shoving it towards Miles, flopping back down onto the bed dramatically. 

~ “Oh thank you, you’re so very kind,” Miles took the clock and looked at the screen “What…?” he tapped the side of the clock, as if it would fix a glitch “How is it One pm already, Alex. Did we just sleep for…” Miles counted on his fingers the best he could, still waking up. No one should do maths first thing in the morning “Fourteen hours?” Miles hit Alex on the shoulder lightly.

\- Alex shot a glare at the other boy, ‘I would like to sleep for longer but it seems that you won’t let me.’ He commented, shifting closer to Miles again and plucking the small clock out of his fingers, ‘Considering how much we drank last night Miles, I’m not that surprised.’ He put the clock back on the bedside table and snuggled into Miles’ arms again, curling into the warmth and putting his head onto the pillow. He took the chance to kiss Miles lightly, ignoring the fact his mouth was dry and lips were cracked.

~ Miles stomach rumbled viciously, he sighed and twisted in the bed, pushing himself up and clambering over Alex as best he could - He’d aggravated Alex enough this morning, even if it was meant with all the love in the world. His feet touched the floor and winced at the coldness of the room, his head rejecting any stableness and pounding as if it were shouting at him in protest of Miles moving. He attempted to shake of his headache and walked over to the bedroom door where he hung his white, fluffy dressing gown he’d accidentally-on-purpose nicked from the Hotel where himself, Joe and Greg had taken the photo out on the balcony for the Rascalize album. He leant against the door “I’m ordering a pizza, d’you want anything?” He asked the still lying body on the bed.

-Alex sat up and leant back against the headboard, propping the pillows up behind him so he could half lie down still. He yanked the duvet up to his nose again and blinked sleepily at the other boy who was holding himself up on the door. ‘Well I want you to get your arse back over here and warm me up,’ He pouted at Miles playfully. ‘Oh, and make sure to get it half pepperoni, and garlic bread.’ He added.

~ Miles nodded and headed down the stairs to the flat’s landline, he picked out a random pizza menu from the pile of ‘Free junk mail menus’ he kept beside the phone.  
“Yelloh?” a mans voice spoke through once the number was dialed.  
“Hey, can I get a twelve inch half ham and pineapple and half pepperoni please, and a garlic bread too,” Miles waited for a reply “Hello?”  
“Oh, sorry, I missed that. Could you repeat please?” The man spoke after a few more seconds of silence. Miles sighed and ordered again, silence… again. “No, I’ve still not got it mate,” Miles pressed his fingers into the creases of his forehead. He wasn’t in the mood for this.  
“Twelve. Inch. Half ham and pineapple. Half pepperoni. One garlic bread,” Miles spoke loud, clear and slow “Please,” he finished off with as much sarcastic sweetness in his voice as he could muster.  
“Ah, got it. That’ll be £9.76, it should be with you in half an hour,” Miles rolled his eyes at the mans reply and hung up.  
“Half an hour,” he muttered to himself as he ran back up the stairs “Just going to the toilet,” He shouted towards the open bedroom door as he closed the door of the bathroom behind him.

\- Alex nodded to the shout and licked his dry lips. He really needed a drink, that would help his sore head. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he left the duvet and grabbed a throw blanket folded on the floor and pulled that around his shoulders. Yawning and stumbling, he made his way to the kitchen and found a clean glass in the cupboard. He filled it with water from the tap and stood sipping at it, realising they still had the mess from baking last night to clean up, seeing as the various solidifying gloopy mixtures were smeared all over the counter and in a handful of bowls and spoons. He put down his glass and opened one of the tubs of icing left out on the side to scoop a little from the edge and lick it off his finger. The sugar was sickly first thing in the morning but Alex couldn’t bring himself to care as he took another sip of water and leant against the couch.

~ Miles came out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. He walked into the bedroom, expecting to find Alex in bed but instead being greeted by an empty room. “Alex?” Miles looked around to see if he was messing with him but eventually gave up and went back downstairs, hearing someone pottering about. “Oh,” Miles walked into the kitchen and looked at the mess “I forgot about that,” he picked up one of the cakes from last night and shoved it all in his mouth, slowly beginning to regret that decision as chewing became a much harder task.

-Alex laughed slightly at Miles’ hamster cheeks before turning to the sink once again, tipping out the collecte water at the bottom and turning the tap on for hot water, deciding to finally get the dishes done so it would be one less thing to worry about. He squirted a load of soap into the bowl before shifting the mass of dirty dishes onto the side to deal with one at a time ‘Be a love,’ He stated, holding out the first mug for Miles to dry, the soapy water dripping down his elbow and on to the blanket that had dropped to the floor.

~ Miles tossed the kitchen towel into the air, catching it on its descent and took the cup from Alex, drying it and forcing it to fit in the cupboard. They got through dish after dish, until the kitchen was clear from cake-y bowls, cutlery and sticky worktops, surprisingly quickly for two sleep-recovering mildly-hungover boys in their early twenties. Miles chucked the empty sweet and chocolate packets into the bin, tying up the bin bag and throwing it into the corner to take out later.

\- Once all the dishes were done, Alex tipped the bowl of water down the drain and watched it swirl around before disappearing out of his sight. He collected his blanket up from the floor and wound it around his shoulders again, padding over to Miles and taking his hand, leaning into the other boy’s shoulder without a thought, resting his chin and blinking lazily and nuzzling at the warm t-shirt that clung to the other boy.

~ The doorbell buzzed through the flat. “That’ll be the pizzas,” Miles looked at the nearest clock “Hmm, perfect timing. He rummaged through one of the kitchen draws after Alex loosened his grip, and found a ten pound note. He walked towards the door, noticing he was in boxers, an old shirt and a hotel dressing gown. He shrugged off the white gown and tied it around his waist as if that’d make his appearance any better before opening the door.

-Alex grinned in anticipation of food, and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, past where Miles was thanking the woman who’d brought the pizza to Miles’ room to go hunt for a shirt because he was getting cold. Rooting through his suitcase he found his oversized, long sleeved t-shirt he had worn briefly as pajamas while staying at Miles’. He tugged it over his head and replaced the blanket around his shoulders. The shirt went past the tops of his thighs, just showing the navy boxers underneath. He bounced back down the stairs to where he knew food would be waiting.

~ Miles grinned at the especially adorable looking boy, he tore the pizza box in half and slid the pepperoni side onto the lid and handed it to Alex. Miles opened the smaller cardboard box and split the garlic bread in half too, taking his portion from the box. “What drinks have we got? Did we get anything other than alcohol?” Miles asked himself as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass “Do you want anything?” He shouted, grabbing another glass before a reply came.

-’D’ya have orange juice?’ Alex swallowed the large mouthful of pizza he had just taken and sat down on the sofa, tucking his feet under him, ditching the blanket over the side of the sofa as he picked off the pepperoni and ate it separately, licking his fingers of the grease before taking another bite; pizza was the best cure for a hangover. Humming happily, Miles left the crust of the pizza on the cardboard and picked at his half of the garlic bread.

~ Miles rummaged around in the fridge with little success “Nope,” he called through to Alex “We’ll just have to make do with water.” He filled up the two glass cups at the sink and carried them through, placing them on the coasters he’d been given by his mother for his birthday - She hated rings left on tables from cups - and he sat beside Alex. Miles took one of the pieces and folded lengthways in his hand, took a bite and ‘Mmm’ed in approval.

-Alex leant against Miles, kissing him softly on the cheek before he finished off his garlic bread, wiping his fingers on his bare legs so he could happily lying against Miles and wrapping the blanket around himself again. He began messing around with his breath, inhaling and holding the air in his lungs for as long as possible before breathing out in a long whistle. 

~ “What are you doing?” Miles covered his mouth with his hand as he spoke, cheeks still stuffed with the glorious pizza. He looked at the dork lying against him making the high pitched sound “Will you stop?” Miles jabbed his side in hope that it’s silence him “You really don’t need to add to a headache,” Miles swallowed the pizza and tutted.

\- ‘I’m sorry,’ He pouted, nestling in to Miles’ shoulder before he groaned aloud. ‘But I’m bored,’ Alex stated, jumping up suddenly and throwing the blanket aside. He skipped to the TV and turned it on, grabbing the remote from the top and flicking through the channels while shifting on his feet. He grabbed another piece of garlic bread from the table and continued to twirl in the middle of the room until it got to a radio channel.

~ “You were a sleepy, stroppy little so and so five minutes ago,” Miles laughed at Alex “You’re a weird one, Mr Turner,” Miles finished his second slice and moved on to his third. Still trying to fill the bottomless pit that was his stomach. He sat back with a bewildered yet entertained expression and watched the boy dance across the room, thinking to himself what Alex’s secret was to curing hangovers.

-’Yeah, well...’ Alex didn’t have a comeback, so he just stuck his tongue out at the other boy before turning the volume up on some tacky pop song, wiggling his hips and waving the remote around in a weird sort of dance. Putting his half eaten garlic bread on the table he closed his eyes and bobbed along to the tune; almost falling asleep standing up, before blinking back into consciousness when the song ended and the radio station jingle blared out.

~ Miles scrunched his eyes to the booming noises coming from the TV “Jeez!” he covered his ears to settle his spinning head as he reached for the remote, spamming the volume down button. Miles snorted laughter at Alex’s expression “You haven’t got a lick of self control, have you?” Miles sipped from his water and stood up to join the lone boy, still holding on to his slice of Hawaiian pizza.

\- ‘Not really, no.’ Alex grinned and picked a piece of pineapple off Miles’ pizza and popping it in his mouth, smiling happily. ‘Or maybe I’m being perfectly rational and you’re still Mr. Hungover.’ He pondered. ‘Most likely.’ He said with finality as he stole a piece of ham off Miles’ pizza this time and ate that proudly.

~ “Oi, get off,” Miles held his pizza away from Alex and kissed him quickly. The radio advert came to an end and a slower, much calmer sound played through.  
“We’re going to take it right back now, one for your grandparents,” The programme host’s voice laughed through the speakers “This is ‘A Kiss To Build A Dream On' by Louis Armstrong, requested by Barbara and George who’s 28th anniversary it is today, congratulations guys,” The song began as the man finished. Miles used his free hand to hold Alex’s hip and swayed along with him to the raspy jazz.

-Alex grinned and swayed, putting his hands around Miles’ shoulders, ‘Give me a kiss to build a dream on, and my imagination will thrive upon that kiss,’ Alex sung along, smiling happily. ‘God, I haven’t heard this in ages.’ He laughed without restraint and kissed Miles quickly on the lips, tasting the tomato and sweet pineapple on him before he twirled away happily to the sound of the trumpet. 

~ Miles brimmed with smiles watching Alex move, he finished off the slice and stood back, folding his arms as he watched “You should go on Strictly, or maybe even Dancing With the Stars,” He downed the rest of the water and the song began to end, the doorbell rang as he put his cup down “Again? We’re popular today, Who’d want to come here?” Miles went to look out the window to see if he could see if anyone was stood in the porch.

-He stepped back over to Miles as the song ended and clung on to the other boy’s hand to ground himself from the dizziness that came with twirling around to a song. ’Why would I know?’ He responded, ignoring the frankly insulting comment about Strictly, he thought he had more self respect than that. Alex turned the TV down and dropped Miles’ hand, wandering off to go open the front door.

~ Miles jogged up the stairs, reaching the bedroom before Alex opened the door. He searched through his wardrobe for a pair of jeans, he ‘can’t be having visitors in his underwear’ his mum had told him every time she’d visited and Miles would’ve been in only his pants. His Libertines shirt was suitable for daywear at least. He heard Alex talking to someone at the door so Miles furrowed his brows, as if that would improve his hearing, but he still couldn’t make out the other persons voice through the wall. He jogged back down stairs and joined Alex.

\- Alex unlocked and opened the door to reveal a small, chubby lady with a pleasant, polite smile on her face. ‘Can I help you?’ Alex said, admittedly slightly confused.  
‘Yes dearie,’ She began in a soft, motherly tone. ‘you see, I live just next door, and recently I haven’t been getting much sleep because of you and your partner’s nighttime… escapades.’ At this exact moment, Miles bounded up behind him, just as he was turning an impressive shade of pink and stuttering his way through an apology.

~ Miles looked at the woman, then to Alex and back at the woman again “What’s up?” Miles smiled nervously, not really sure why the woman was looking at him with a strange kind of expression he couldn’t quite pin-point what she was trying to express and why Alex was looking borderline flustered “Everything alright?” he put his hand on Alex shoulder to make sure he was okay. 

\- Alex stepped behind Miles, glad to put him between himself and the little, sweet old lady who had done absolutely nothing wrong.  
‘I was just explaining to you friend here that I live next door and about the lack of sleep I have been getting lately,’ She explained kindly. ‘It’s not up to me how you two decide to spend your time, but may I ask you keep it down a bit? The walls are only thin after all.’ She smiled and nodded her head, her grey hair, wispy around her temples floating freely from the tight bun it was kept in. Alex pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and fiddled with it nervously, he was relieved that she hadn’t told them to go to church or something but still, the whole situation was cripplingly awkward.

~ “Ah,” Miles’ voice was quiet, he cleared his throat and placed his hand on Alex back where she couldn’t see “Yeah, yeah, erm, Sorry about that we had… friends over to watch the house so, ehm, we were out… It must’ve been them, hah, bloody no respect eh?” Miles laughed awkwardly trying to spin a story as best he could. “They won’t hear the end of it once I get hold of them, I can assure you they shan’t be coming round again,” Miles’ acting seeming a bit too dramatic. He waved his hand to the lady quickly before closing the door as politely as possible. “Oh my god,” Miles tried to hide his laughter since she was still behind the door which he was now resting against in relief.

-’Not funny Mi!’ Alex hissed, covering his face in shame. ‘Oh my god, she heard us having sex.’ He giggled with the absolute insanity of it and scrubbed at his blushing cheeks, stepping forward to kiss Miles lightly before spinning on his heel dramatically. ‘I need more pizza, and a cigarette after that.’ He commented, walking back to the living room to find his cigarettes on the table along with his lighter, popping one in his mouth and holding the box out to gesture Miles into the living room to take one.

~ Miles slid one of the cigarettes out of the box and balanced it between his lips “Awh, you’re not embarrassed of us are you?” he teased. “I guess we deserved that though,” Miles knocked on the hollow walls “She’s right,” Miles laughed and shook his head, laughing before stilling to let Alex light it for him.

-Alex lit up Miles’ cigarette first and then his own, capping the lighter and putting it and the box back on the table and taking a long drag of his cigarette before explaining. ‘She’s like, eighty.’ He pointed out, and suddenly the rushing shame and awkwardness of the situation made him slap an hand to his face and groan. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he exhaled. ‘I feel so bad you have no idea.’ 

~ “Hey, if you feel that bad we can give her the cakes we made, its not like were gonna eat them all,” Miles slumped on the sofa and took a drag of his cigarette. “Don’t worry about it so much, you’re leaving soon anyways so it’s me thats going to have to see her again. Hopefully she thinks it was someone else, if my performance was good enough,” Miles laughed “As if” he muttered to himself.

\- ‘Still!’ He protested, rubbing his eyes with his fist and taking another drag from the cigarette as he plopped down on the sofa next to Miles, tucking his knees up and resting his head on Miles’ shoulder, blowing the warm white smoke from his lips and over his pale knees, letting it float away into nothing on his skin and into the air. He turned his nose into the material on Miles’ shirt and breathed heavily, letting the anxiety over the old lady fade away with the nicotine and pleasant closeness to Miles.

~ Miles wrapped his arm around Alex and held him close “I’m gonna miss this when you’re gone,” he looked at their reflection in the TV across the room “It’s so quiet and empty here without you, I’ll be bored stiff and borderline depressed,” Miles smoked and smiled at the shenanigans he’d been involved in over the last few days. The bruises were leaving but so was Alex. “What will I become without my sexy señora of a safety blanket?”

-’I don’t know, Mi; your depressive moods do tend to tilt the world off it’s axis.’ He commented. ‘I have like three weeks after these few days before the tour properly starts up, I’ll come visit you then, yeah?’ He nuzzled into Miles’ shoulder again before lifting his head up to inhale more smoke from his smouldering cigarette. ‘You won’t even notice I’m gone, you’ll be too busy with all your own solo shit.’ He nudged Miles. ‘How is that going by the way?’

~ “Eh,” Miles shrugged slightly, so he wouldn’t move Alex “I don’t know,” he sighed “slowly,” He picked at the hem of his shirt “I suppose now I’ve got more to write about though. Maybe I’ll just write the most depressing album Britain has ever heard, no scratch that. It’ll be the most lovesick album, I can just annoy the whole country with my problems!” Miles grinned and smoked. “Compose me something will you?” Miles pouted and poked his side.

-Alex laughed and stretched his legs out, resting them on the coffee table. ‘Let me get through this nightmare of a tour first.’ He sighed dramatically, resting his hand on his forehead and closing his eyes, leaning against Miles even more so. ‘We need to compose together.’ He added as an afterthought. ‘Fans want a new album to dissect how much we love eachother.’

~ “Dedication,” Miles raised his eyebrows and flicked the cigarette butt onto the pizza box, he closed his eyes and leant into Alex. He breathed in deeply, through all the smoke in the room until his lungs filled with the familiar comfort of Alex’s musk, just to make sure he wouldn’t lose his aroma whilst he was away. He twirled his fingers in the forest of Alex’s hair and swung his legs round so they were on top of Alex’s that were creating a bridge between the sofa and the table.

\- ‘Call it what you will.’ Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head into Miles’ touch. His hair was still stupidly tangled from sleep and lack of brushing, so he let Miles’ fingers easily play with it, smoothing it out and making him feel very much like a dog. He took a final drag from his cigarette and copying Miles by flicking it deftly onto the pizza box. It was so calm, and Alex felt his stomach jump unpleasantly knowing he’d go without this for a week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update for you, the next chapter is the last :)

~ “D’you know what the rest of the boys are doing today?” Miles began braiding pieces of Alex’s hair that he had untangled “Just feels like I haven’t heard from them for a while,” he finished off the plait and admired his handy work before starting on another. Unfortunately, in the flat of a male musician in his early twenties, there were no hair accessories along the lines of clips, bobby pins or bobbles. He sighed and let the plaits go, smiling to himself at the sight of Alex with his hair half braided.

-’I think they’re all at home,’ Alex replied, before lifting his hand up to touch the braids in his hair. ‘The hell?’ he laughed, holding one out so he could see the plait. ‘I feel like a princess.’ He grinned at Miles, blinking dramatically and nuzzling into his neck. Eventually he shifted back to shake his head and run his fingers through his hair so the braid unravelled, letting his long hair poof back out again.

~ Miles scrunched his nose and snickered at the hair still hitting his face despite Alex moving away. He stood up and looked around the room at the mess, the dirty pots, pizza box, and collection of clothes in the corner of the room from last night. “If you’re leaving tomorrow would you give me a hand clearing up? pretty please, para mí, señor?”

-’Might as well,’ Alex got up lazily, stretching his arms out and above his head before letting them fall back to his sides, ‘And I need to pack.’ He added before swapping all the leftovers onto one piece of cardboard box and bundling up the remaining boxes for the bin in one hand and the leftovers in the other for the fridge. He left the living room to put the correct boxes in the correct areas before going to help Miles sort out the washing.

~ Miles opened the little washing machine in the back room that was very rarely used, he poured in what he guessed was the appropriate amount of whatever washing liquid was in the cupboard, he’d labelled it ‘stuff that cleans clothes’. Once the machine was full of the dirty clothes collected from around the flat, Miles closed the door with his foot and twisted the timer, switching it on. The little machine rattled away as it spun the clothes and Miles shut the door behind him, blocking out its loud rumbles.

-Alex halted quickly as he almost ran into Miles who was just emerging from his small washroom with the banging washing machine that very much sounded like it had an animal living in it. ‘Oh! Hello,’ He smiled at the other boy and the sudden closeness between them. ‘Is there anything you need helping with?’ He asked, tilting his head slightly and grabbing Miles’ hand.

~ He smiled down at their connected hands “Entertainment until there’s somethin’ else we need to do,” Miles stated, letting go of him to rest his elbows on Alex’s shoulders and link his hands behind his head, bringing Alex close enough for a sweet kiss. Miles began slowly biting on his lower lip and pressing gently up against him “you still taste of pizza” Miles grinned.

-Alex scoffed, ‘You can talk,’ He replied breathily before kissing Miles again, bringing his hands around Miles’ waist to link his fingers and rest them on the curve at the small of his back, pulling him close so they were touching from chest to hips and he could feel Miles’ warm skin through the two layers of cotton. He licked lightly over Miles top lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pointedly ignoring the taste of ham and pineapple.

~ Miles placed his hands either sides of Alex’s soft neck, his thumbs resting against his jaw, pulling away after a moment “c’mon,” he murmured “We need to pack your suitcase, eh?” he smiled brightly and quickly pecked a kiss on Alex’s nose, holding his hand out behind him for Alex to take before he headed upstairs.

\- Alex pouted a bit at the loss of the kiss before smiling again, taking Miles had so he could pull him up the stairs. He did need to pack after all. He let go of Miles’ hand to wander into the spare bedroom where he had been sleeping before they had started sharing a bed. He grabbed his suitcase from the foot of the bed and transferring all of his still clean clothes from the chest of drawers and the wardrobe to into the suitcase neatly, ready for touring.

~ Miles left Alex to pack, trusting him to be responsible enough to sort himself out while Miles went to brush his teeth. He stood in front of the mirror and grabbed one of the series of bottles from the shelf, reading the back to pass the time; trying to pronounce the more-complicated-than-necessary words. ‘Cocoamphodiacetate’ he attempted to read, which just ended up in him laughing then choking on the toothpaste.

-Some deathly sounding noise came from the bathroom so naturally Alex went to go investigate. ‘You alright Mi?’ He laughed slightly, stepping through the open door of the bathroom and to the dorky musician, holding a bottle of something or other in his hand and a toothbrush popping out of his mouth. Smiling, shaking his head in disbelief, Alex wiped a trail of toothpaste away from the corner of Miles’ mouth with his finger.

~ Miles flashed Alex the daggers jokingly, his hands too full to flip him off or give him the fingers. “You read it,” He half gargled, tipping his head back to make sure not to get toothpaste froth everywhere. He handed Alex the bottle while he cleaned himself up, putting the toothbrush back and drying his mouth. “Go on,” he grinned, leaning against the sink.

-Alex took the bottle and checked the label. ‘Coco-amfo-dia-cet-ate.’ He sounded out, ‘Yeah cause that doesn’t sound like something you’d find in a science lab.’ he leaned past Miles to put the bottle back on the shelf, staying just as close to the other boy. He kissed him quickly before laughing again. ‘You taste like mint.’ He commented.

~ “Better than pepperoni,” he smirked “pizza face,” he kissed Alex again, showing that he didn’t really mind. Miles filled the cup on the bathroom shelf with water and downed it, trying to get rid of his little lingering headache “Ugh,” he rested his forehead on Alex’s shoulder “It keeps coming and going, make it stop,” he whined. Miles could be a professional at this, whining, he thought to himself.

-Alex turned to kiss the part of Miles’ head that was closest, bringing up a hand to cradle his neck. He never really got headaches after drinking, which was something he considered an achievement. He massaged the dip just before Miles’ skull with his fingertips, keeping his lips near his hair to breath in the heady scent while hopefully soothing away the pain for the other boy. He smoothed down the silky hair and let his fingers trail through his scalp.

~ Miles closed his eyes and relaxed completely against Alex, holding their bodies snugly together. He let Alex’s fingers work for a moment while he thought about how to spend their last hours of the day. Going out didn’t appeal, besides, there was nowhere to go and nothing to do. “Can we go watch cat videos or something?” Miles thought aloud “Or videos of people being idiots? Oh, that kid after he went to the dentist. have you seen it?” Miles lifted his head to look at Alex. “Is the real life?” he mimicked the boy from the video. “Okay now…. Okay now I…. I have two fingers,” Miles held up his two index fingers, looking at them as if he’d never seen them before.

-’Who the hell hasn’t seen that video?’ he laughed a little, wrapping his arms around Miles’ slim waist and giving him one last squeeze before letting go. ‘You go fetch your computer then, I’ll meet you in a sec.’ He smiled and patted the other boy’s backside affectionately before reaching for his toothbrush and stealing some of Miles’ toothpaste so he could finally get the taste of covered-up stale alcohol out of his mouth.

~ Miles grabbed his laptop and scurried to the sofa in the living room, leaving his computer open on his seat while he flicked on the kettle in the kitchen to make a tea for Alex. He got his cup out and tipped in the sugar and tea bag while he stood with the milk, waiting for the kettle’s light to turn off. He rested on the counter and placed a hand on his neck subconsciously, remembering the marks Alex had left at some point the past short week. They were much better than the bruises he’d received down the rest of his body, these marks were special, wanted. And he’d treasure them for as long as they lasted. Miles was snapped out of his trail of thought by the kettle flicking off.

-Rinsing his mouth out with water from the tap, he dried his mouth on the back of his hand, leaving his toothbrush on the shelf and wandering back to the kitchen to where Miles was stood making tea. Alex could smell the sugary brew as it stewed. Smiling, stepping up to behind Miles he wound his arms around his waist and kissed the now fading lovebites under Miles’ jaw. He licked the spot lightly and blew his cold, minty breath over it, making the other musician shiver.

~ Grinning at the cooling feeling brush over his jaw, Miles stroked his finger over the back of Alex’s hand and pressed a kiss on the patch of arm he could reach easily enough. He wriggled out of Alex’s grasp and poured the hot water into the mug where it sloshed about gently browning form the tea. “Ready to waste hours watching pointless videos!” Miles sung over dramatically, eyes bright as he stood holding out Alex’s warming mug once he’d taken out the bag and put in the milk.

-’Indeed I am!’ He laughed, taking the steaming mug from Miles and taking a sip before leading the way to the living room. Cautions of spilling his drink, Alex flopped on the sofa and brought his knees up to his chest, resting the mug on them and waiting for Miles to join him and log himself into his ancient laptop which had taken the past ten minutes just to wake up.

~ “So, what’s first?” Miles lifted the laptop and sat himself in the space the computer previously occupied, leaning against the singers legs so he was comfy but Alex’s could still see. And idea sparked in Miles’ head, he tried to stifle a laugh at the thought. Once Youtube was open he quickly typed into the search bar ‘You Know I’m No Good’ and once he noticed Alex was drinking from his tea -So he would be too busy to protest - Miles added ‘Arctic Monkeys’ and hit enter. A series of videos flashed up, he scrolled through and clicked on one. The music began, ten seconds in and an old photo of the Monkeys showed. “D’awww,” Miles cooed at the shaggy haired, tracksuit kitted out young Alex.

-Alex’ eyes flicked to the screen and he instantly groaned upon hearing his own voice float from the shitty speakers. ‘Never let me wear a tracksuit again.’ He laughed slightly and leant his head against his arms. He finished his tea before swatting Miles on the shoulder lightly. ‘Turn this din off, love,’ he shifted slightly, swivelling slightly in his seat and leaning against the armrest of the sofa, letting Miles sit back against his chest from between his legs. He put the empty mug on the floor and reached over Miles’ shoulders to pause the video.

~ “Awh but you were so cute,” Miles pouted, he looked at the picture Alex has accidentally paused on. It was a shot from the Mercury prize in 2007, Jamie stood red cheeked and probably drunk next to Alex whos hair was sticking up all over the place like crazy, more so than usual. He seemed tanner than he normally looked next to Matt with his hair in the little affro style it took when he’d let it grow too long. “So. Cute,” Miles said again patting the screen, He looked up at Alex behind him “What ‘appened, eh? Where’s that little cutie gone?” Miles teased, reaching his hand back to pinch Alex’s cheek.

-Alex leant his chin on Miles’ shoulder and blinked slowly at the photo of himself, Matt and Jamie; he almost didn’t recognise them, they had all grown up so much in a year and a bit. ‘I thought I was still a little cutie?’ His pouted as he nestled into his ear and let out an unhappy whine, kissing the spot behind his ear and on the side of his head. ‘I’m still cute, I don’t care what you say.’ He giggled, still looking at the old photograph. He couldn’t remember much from that night now he thought about it.

~ “Ah, I know what happened,” Miles made a matter-of-factly kind of face “You outgrew cute, you got sexy instead. My not-so-little senorita,” He felt around for Alex’s hand, intertwine their fingers once he found it and kissed the back of his wrist. “Jamie’s hair gained what Matt’s lost,” Miles pointed out the change of the other two boys. He lifted the laptop onto the table and muted the video, just letting it play the slideshow of nostalgia-inducing pictures. Soon enough one of the images that appeared was from the night Miles’ old band ‘The Little Flames’ were supporting Arctic Monkeys years ago. Taken just weeks after they first met.

-’I can’t exactly deny that,’ Alex mumbled, eyes flickering closed. Their position was rather comfortable and Alex found himself incredibly drowsy at being wrapped up around the teddy bear of a boy who was radiating pleasant warmth from his back and seeping through the material that separated their skin. His eyes turned to the laptop again. ‘That feels like a lifetime ago.’ He commented upon seeing the ancient photo.

~ Miles murmured in agreement and watched the last of the sideshow, chuckling every now and then to himself. He felt Alex’s breathing become slower and steadier beneath him, he looked up and saw his eyes begin to close. Miles typed into the laptop ‘David after dentist’ and turned up the volume just a little so he could watch it one more time before closing down the computer with a yawn. Alex’s body was particularly comfy, with his arm around Miles as he closed his eyes and kissed his hand. Their breathing synced, chests gently moving up and down until the gentle whirring of the laptop shutting down drifted Miles off to sleep.

-Alex felt Miles slacken in his grasp. He trailed a free hand down Miles’ stomach, lifting his shirt up slightly to run his fingers gently over his soft skin, feeling the dip of his bellybutton and over to trace his sharp hipbones. He smiled as Miles’ muttered something in his sleep, pressing his lips against his hair in a soft kiss, closing his eyes as he breathed in the warm, homey smell of his shampoo.


	18. Chapter 18

~ Miles woke up on the floor of the living room next to the sofa, at some point he must’ve rolled off Alex in his sleep. Luckily there were some cushions beneath him that had softened his short fall and he was a deep sleeper so was left in his slumber until now. Miles rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching as he looked at Alex who was still peacefully sleeping. After softly kissing Alex’s temple, Miles pottered around the flat doing his usual morning rituals: tea making, teeth brushing, getting dressed etc. The singer was still gently snoring on the settee by the time Miles had finished so he took this opportunity to think about making breakfast. There was still little ingredients in the kitchen so Miles used up leftover cake making stuff to mix up pancake batter, quietly yawning as he whisked.

-Alex woke up slowly, stretching up off the sofa, arching his back and whining at the lack of a warm body near him to cuddle up to. He opened his eyes, glancing around for the other musician. It threw him, Miles not being there with him. ‘Miles?’ He called out childishly, sitting up and wiping his dry mouth on the back of his hand. Something smelt amazing.  
Unsteadily, he got up onto his feet and followed the scent to the kitchen where Miles was cooking pancakes. ‘God, how am I going to live without you?’ He asked, pottering over to the stove and kissing Miles on the shoulder, trying to not distract the other boy too much.

~ “Hungrily,” Miles smiled, quickly turning to kiss Alex properly before flipping the second pancake onto a plate. “Your tea is over there,” Miles nodded in the direction of the worktop across the kitchen. He poured the batter into the hot pan and let it sizzle for a while, turning it over until a golden brown coated each side. Eventually the pile of pretty much perfect pancakes built up until all batter was gone. “I hope you’re hungry, babe.”

-’I’m always hungry for pancakes,’ Alex smiled sleepily, wrapping his hands around the mug and sipping at the still-hot liquid inside and leaning against the counter. He drained his mug quickly before grabbing a plate from the cupboard and the maple syrup from the fridge. ‘Especially your pancakes.’ he added, taking two from the stack and coating them in syrup, licking it from where it dribbled down his fingers.

~ “Good 'cause there's a lot,” Miles took a couple pancakes and spread a dollop of the leftover chocolate icing from the cakes over the top of them. “I still think you should see your mum at least, before you go. It’s not fair for me to have you all the myself,” Miles stood beside Alex, hip to hip. “No matter how much I’d love that,” he stroked his finger along Alex’s jaw “I’ll come with you maybe,” he bit into his breakfast.

-’I phoned her the other night,’ Alex began, after swallowing a mouthful of sticky sweet pancake. ‘I’m gonna stay at home the week before we jet off to America, we agreed on that.’ He twirled his fork around, pushing the pancake around in the syrup, wiping it off the pancake with his thumb before sucking off the plain sugary liquid. He leant forward and kissed Miles gently and without warning. ‘I’m really gonna miss you,’ he muttered sadly against his lips before kissing him again, cupping his chin with his slightly sticky fingers.

~ Miles slipped his hand behind Alex’s ear to hold his head “I’m gonna miss you more,” he whispered, biting the sugar coated lip of the singer. Miles pulled out of the kiss but kept his hand still, he studied Alex’s face: tracing his features with his eyes. God, Miles loved this boy. His lips, his nose, his ears, his jaw were all so perfect, but what Miles loved most were his eyes: the way they looked at him made Miles feel something he’d never experienced before, not until they met.

-Alex blinked sadly and rested his forehead against Miles’ for a brief moment before stepping back. ‘I’m going to go get changed, yeah?’ he said. ‘I have to be at the airport in an hour, come with me?’ He asked while spearing the last bit of pancake on his fork and shoving it in his mouth, rinsing his plate and putting it in the sink, giving Miles a syrupy kiss on the cheek, grabbing his cigarettes from the side and pocketing them.

~ “Course I’ll come to see you get changed,” Miles laughed, he smudged the sugary stickiness from his cheek and quickly scoffed the last of his breakfast: making sure the oven was off before he followed Alex to the bedroom. The thought of there only being under an hour of just each others company made Miles’ stomach knot, he shoved it to the back of his mind reluctantly.

-Alex shook his head in disbelief with a smile on his face, ‘You know that’s not what I meant.’ He commented before shedding his rumpled shirt and jeans quickly, shivering as the cold air hit his skin, turning away from Miles to put on the clean underwear he set aside before yanking a clean t-shirt over his head and putting the same pair of jeans on. He ran a hand through his hair and turned round to see Miles watching him. ‘Do I look presentable yet?’ He smiled.

~ “You always look presentable to me,” he smiled a reply “It’s fine, you’re gonna be on a boring flight anyway so theres no point getting too dressed up.” Miles zipped up Alex’s suitcase on his bed “Shall I bump this downstairs then? theres nothing breakable in it, is there?” Miles looked back at Alex, glad he’d decided to keep those jeans on. They were good jeans. For specific, obvious reasons.

-Alex shrugged and held out his hands for Miles to take, stepping closer to him to distract the other boy from the obvious fact that yes, he was leaving, as much as he didn’t want to. ‘I don’t think so.’ He rested his forehead on Miles shoulder and sighed pitifully. ‘I don’t care.’ He nuzzled into the soft t-shirt and ignored all logic, intertwining their fingers and holding Miles’ warm hands tight.

~ Knowing Miles couldn’t be so close with Alex, even just like this, in public made his heart feel heavy. He’d just have to watch him go along with the rest of the public bound to be at the airport, all able to see whatever they did, and paparazzi would know of the Monkeys flight dates and without a doubt be there with cameras, snapping away. They’d never discussed how private or low key their actions would have to be, now Miles thought about it, they never really discussed anything. It all sort of just… happened. He knew enough though to understand the sort of uproar the media would create over so much as holding hands, it was ridiculous. Miles sighed: trying to push his thoughts out along with his breath to replace his worries with the smell of Alex’s clothes.

-’You’re worrying.’ Alex mumbled, running his thumb over Miles’ knuckle gently. ‘Stop it. Whatever it is, it’ll be fine, and if it affects us in any way, we’ll be fine.’ Alex raised his head and looked at Miles softly. He adored this boy so so much and this sudden realisation made his stomach lurch and clench painfully tight. Kissing Miles seemed like the only logical thing to do, so he did. Gasping lightly and screwing his eyes shut while pressing their lips together, stepping closer so their chests were flush together.

~ Miles’ hands did their natural reflex of cupping Alex’s jaw: feeling it move up and down as his lips worked against Miles’. He lost his breath at the suddenness, if he was going to suffocate this was the way he wanted to go. Soon enough Miles had to give in to his lungs urge for air, he separated their kiss just a little so that their top lips were still against each other while he gasped: taking in a lung full of musky air. Miles reflected the boys passion, he gently bit Alex’s perfectly sculpted cupids bow as he felt his heart well up along with his eyes at the thought of missing this.

-Alex whimpered at the sensation of Miles’ teeth raking over his lip, wrapping his arms around the shallow dip in the other musician’s back. ‘God, Mi,’ he hissed, tilting his head up to capture the other boys lips again, slipping his tongue into his mouth to dart along the inside of Miles’ lips. He reached up one hand to run his fingers over Miles’ cheek, pulling away from the kiss when he realised Miles’ skin was damp. He looked at the other boy while slowly wiping away the tears leaking from his eyes. ‘What is it?’ He tried to make light of the situation; ‘Surely I’m not that bad of a kisser?’

~ Miles closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling. “Course not,” he half rolled his eyes “It’s just… I know I’ve said it so many times but, I’m really gonna miss you. Phone calls, texts, they’re not the same. I won’t get to feel you, smell you, have you. It’ll be like living in a ghost house,” Miles blinked away extra tears from his eyes, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. That’d only ever make things worse.

-Alex pulled the other boy into a tighter embrace, stepping between Miles’ legs and brushing their noses together. ‘I’m going to miss you, too.’ Alex’s voice cracked, before he kissed the other boy softly, sweeter and more tender than the previous one. He pulled back faster than he would’ve liked. He almost said it then, but he didn’t, instead he wiped away Miles’ tears and kissed the places under his eyes where they’d trailed down over his fair skin.

~ Miles let out a steady breath, it felt better to know he had that little weight off his shoulders and Alex hadn’t said he was overreacting. He smoothed out the little creases on the shoulders of Alex’s shirt looked over at the alarm on the bed side table. “How long does it take to get to the airport?” Miles managed to speak through the lump in his throat and avoid choking on his words.

-’Bout thirty minutes,’ Alex mumbled pressing another kiss to Miles’ cheekbone, before resting his forehead to his temple. He needed a minute to just hold him before they inevitably had to move away from each other. ‘I’ll call a cab for us, I don’t want to bother with public transport.’ Alex told the other boy, nuzzling into his hair for a moment before pulling away. He was being really clingy and he couldn’t help think that he was being annoying.

~ “M’kay,” Miles let go of Alex, fighting his yearn to be attached at the hip. He didn’t want Alex’s lasting memory of him to be needy. Miles watched Alex leave the room to use the phone, as soon as he left Miles scurried around looking for note paper but all he came across was the receipt from his 'humbug' jeans they’d bought. He grabbed the pen from his bedside table drawer (he always kept a pen there, most of his song ideas came to him just before he’d fall asleep) and began to scribble word after word on the back of the paper receipt. He wrote everything he couldn’t say, his heart on the page, signing off with ‘I’m counting down the days xxx’. Miles clicked the pen and threw it back in the drawer, folded the note and slipped it into Alex’s suitcase: hiding it behind a few clothes and toiletries.

-Alex rang up some taxi service on a card left in the hall using his phone. The lady on the other end of the phone sounded chipper as she asked location for pick up, where he was going, and his name. He thanked her and hung up, pocketing his phone and stretching his arms over his head, sighing overdramatically before strolling back into the bedroom to see a very shifty Miles step away from his suitcase.  
‘You alright?’ He smiled at the other boy, grabbing said suitcase and pulling it off the bed. ‘We’re going to have to get going in the next ten minutes to catch the cab.’ He told him.

~ “’kay,” Miles forced a smile, he shuffled on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. “S’pose I should get a jacket on then,” Miles quickly kissed Alex’s cheek before running down the stairs, unhooking his leather jacket from the the back of the door. He rested his head against the wall, sighing for a second, ready to paint on a bright smile for Alex when he came downstairs. They still had time, Miles knew but… it felt like the longer time went on without having something to do to occupy his mind, the harder things became to deal with.

-Alex dragged his suitcase out of the bedroom and down the stairs, following after Miles. He grabbed his own jacket on the way down and shrugged it on before finding a grinning Miles in the hallway. He propped the case up near the wall and smiled back. ‘That keen to be rid of me, are you?’ He laughed, fixing the collar of the other boy’s matching leather jacket.

~ Miles raised his eyebrows and tilted his head “I’m not even going to answer that question,” he put his head down to let Alex reach the back of his collar, feeling his slim fingers brush against his neck, making the little hairs stand on end. “I feel like you’re me Mum, dressing me up for school,” Miles scrunched up his nose, imitating his younger self “I don’t wanna go!” he pouted, folding his arms like 5-year-old Miles would.

-’You don’t have to come with me,’ Alex cooed and tapped Miles’ nose, making him twitch and unfurrow his face. ‘I’d just like it if you did...’ He trailed off, his hand dropping as he looked at the other boy, smiling sadly before surprising Miles with a soft, brief kiss. ‘I’m gonna miss you either way.’ He added, checking his pockets for his phone and wallet, making sure he definitely had everything.

~ “I’m coming, I’m coming,” Miles held Alex’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head “How much publicity ‘as there been about your flight, d’you know how many paps will be there?” Miles glanced around the living room from where he was stood, checking for anything left by Alex. There was nothing that he could see. He opened the front door wide enough to let Alex and his suitcase through.

-’None, hopefully. I don’t know if anyone even knows the flight times.’ Alex shrugged, tugging the old suitcase over the ratty carpet and holding a hand out for Miles to take so they could walk side by side down the hall before being exposed to the harsh reality that was central Liverpool. ‘Anyway, it is like, Tuesday morning. There is hardly going to be many people around anyway.’ He attempted at reassurance, stepping into the now open lift.

~ Miles followed Alex standing in the same spot he’d been in the very first time they’d kissed “Remember that?” he thought out loud “the first time? I don’t even remember how long ago it was,” Miles looked at the cheaply carpeted lift floor, god knows why the owner of the flats decided to carpet the lift, after all, it only made the urine stains more obvious and pungent. “Not really the most romantic place, is it?” Miles wrinkled his nose, he never remembered it smelling this bad… probably because of the fact that all his attention was on the thought of kissing Alex that day.

-’More so than the Eiffel Tower itself.’ Alex laughed, leaning over and kissing Miles' cheek quickly before they had to step out of the lift again and out of the building, hands clutching together underneath their jacket cuffs as they walked down the relatively empty street to the pub on the corner where he had told the cab to meet them. They only had to wait in silence for a few moments before a miserable little black car pulled up, rust chipping the paint away around the back door. The driver himself was a small, elderly man with a local accent so thick Alex could hardly understand as he asked  
‘Turner to the airport, righ’?’ He agreed and opened the boot, putting his suitcase in and slamming the old thing shut, then sliding into the back seat next to Miles.

~ The taxi drove down the road, bumping a little on the slightly uneven road. Miles sat with his fingers between Alex’s, he couldn’t decide whether to look out the window and avoid talking or to look at Alex while he still had him - problem being, If he looked at Alex he might just kiss him, a million times over. The only thing stopping him was the driver so close to them, PDA wasn’t something Miles had been afraid of showing before. Eventually the glass window got boring, his heart was begging him to look at Alex, take him all him. So Miles did just that, he gave in and looked at their hands that were gripping each other tightly, he looked at Alex’s chest that was rising and falling like boats docked in the harbour, he looked at his hair, his eyes, hips, lips… everything. All of him. Painting a picture to stay in his mind forever.

-Alex could sense he was being watched by Miles, and the thought of it alone made Alex squirm in his seat, cheeks heating up as he turned to Miles and asked a hissed ‘What?’ trying to sound as not-angry as possible. Coughing quickly to clear his throat before repeating himself, ‘What is it, Mi?’ He caught Miles’ dark gaze and brought their connected hands up slightly to kiss the back of Miles’ thumb and forefinger, laughing at the audible gasp to come from the other boy. He didn’t really mind that there was the driver sitting not even a foot away from them.

~ Miles blushed helplessly “I’m sorry I just…” Miles struggled to look for words “I don’t wanna forget this, treasuring the moment is all,” his smile wavered. The feeling of Alex’s kiss still lingering on his fingers made his heart jump, it felt like he was falling into a new crush all over again. Miles shook his leg repeatedly, as if it would stop him from leaping on top of Alex and snogging him senseless right in the cab. Luckily Miles had more self control than he gave himself credit for: despite Alex being the only thing making him doubt his own restraint.

-Alex smiled at the response. ‘Okay then,’ he murmured before kissing the back of Miles’ hand slowly, holding the eye contact and grinning despite himself at the pretty scarlet cheeks the other boy had gained. Miles was so gorgeous and he didn’t think he could resist him in the back of a cab where the cabbie himself was so oblivious, blaring out his top forty CD. Alex kept tight hold of the other boy’s hand while using his other to trace little patterns on his thin, leather clad forearm, biting his lip in concentration as he traced out the letters ‘M+A’ like a highschool student would.

~ Miles felt his heart flutter again, he thought he might burst if he didn’t let out the energy building up inside. Miles let go of the breath he’d been absentmindedly been holding onto and flung his arms around Alex, pulling him tightly against his own chest that was thumping loudly. He hid his face in the curve of Alex’s neck, he breathed in the faint smells of cologne, shampoo, cigarettes and alcohol. The beautiful blend Miles had called Alex’s fragrance. He pressed a kiss just under the singers jaw and blinked his watering eyes before Alex could see. “Stop making me miss you before you’ve even gone,” Miles whispered “Dickhead.”

-Alex made a little flustered noise at the sudden movement, compromising by clinging to Miles’ waist. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said in a hushed voice, kissing the dark hair on the top of Miles’ head. He clutched onto his shirt for the moment of the brief before pulling away slowly, seeing tears gathered in the corners of his eyes; Alex just wiped them away gently with his fingertip.  
‘We’re going to be there soon, yeah?’ he confirmed in the same hushed tone as they turned sharply left, making Miles sit back in his seat as so he didn’t fall over.

~ Their hands stayed linked together for the rest of the ride, in due course the cab pulled up against the curb by the airport. Miles went to undo his seatbelt, jumping at the sudden knock at the taxi cab window. It was Matt, he was smiling excitedly as he always seemed to be. Before Miles - or even Alex - could get any money out Matt had handed over some notes from his pocket to pay the driver and began bouncing on his heels on the pavement waiting for them to step out. Not wanting to keep the 5-year-old waiting, Miles opened the door and stepped out after flashing an amused grin at Alex (it was hard to be upset around Matt… he had a kind of joyous atmosphere around him) “Alright?” Miles held out his hand to shake, Matt took it but instead pulled him into a bear hug.  
“Never better, mate,” he let Miles go “When’s Al getting his arse out?” he asked, peering into the cab.

\- ‘Hi Matt,’ Alex laughed and got out of the cab slowly, thanking the cabbie and unlocking the trunk to get his case out before the cabbie drove away. He greeted his bandmate with a quick hug. ‘Is anyone else here yet?’ He grabbed Miles’ hand as they walked into the airport hallway bit with a couple of shops and a starbucks in the corner. Matt was wandering in that direction so Alex just followed, pulling Miles and his suitcase along with a happy smile, excited to be with his band again even if that did mean leaving Miles.

~ “Yeah, Nick and Jamie ‘re inside,” Matt said, he cut himself off when he saw their security guard, “Hey!” he greeted him. It was amusing to say the least, Matt stood beside the towering, muscular man. It was like a golden retriever puppy beside a great dane.  
“Right, lets get you three to your gate,” the man began walking, flashing dangerous eyes at whoever would make eye contact with him. Miles went along, right behind Alex.  
“He’s big,” Miles whispered to the singer.

-Alex muffled his laughter at the statement and tugged on the other musician’s sleeve to get him to walk closer to him, he missed the close proximity and he would like to hold Miles’ hand seeing as he couldn’t kiss him here. They made it to the gate rather quickly and rather annoyingly. Alex turned on Miles as the rest of the boys were sorting out passports and tickets and things they’d need to go through security, he pulled him in for a long hug, clenching his shirt between his fingers and breathing the smell of his aftershave from the crook of his neck.

~ Miles inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms tightly around Alex’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He could see Jamie and Katie whispering last goodbyes and farewell kisses, Miles frowned a little, just thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to have Alex’s lips against his... God, Miles never new how clingy he could be. He closed his eyes: blocking out the happy couples around him, focussing purely on the feeling of Alex so close to him.  
“Don’t be havin’ too much fun, yeah?” Miles tried to smile “Save some energy for when you get back,” he laughed half heartedly, breaking the hug. The small gap between them felt like miles and miles already.

-Alex whimpered at the loss of the hug and the heartbroken look on Miles’ face that he forgot about everyone around them and the bustling of the airport and just seized Miles’s jaw in shaking fingers and pulled their lips together in an odd frenzy. It was messy and rushed and perfect and all his world was Miles for the sacred moment before he heard muttering from behind him making him break away.  
‘I love you.’ He breathed out, leaning his forehead against Miles’, wanting to say it before he left, needing to let Miles know.

~ The three words played in Miles’ head like a melody, his face dropped as his heart stopped. He said it. The words Miles’ had been dreaming of hearing, the words Miles had thought whenever he saw Alex, the words that made Miles kiss the lips that had spoken them all over again. His hands burying themselves in the singers thick, brown waves of hair as he smiled ridiculously into the embrace. “I- I love you too,” he beamed a response after separating their lips. That was when he locked eyes with the rest of the monkeys just across from them… his cheeks turned red and hot and his stomach knotted instantly.

-Alex grinned at the blush on Miles cheeks, wanting to laugh at the other boy despite himself. He released Miles from his grasp slightly, loosening his touch. ‘I’ll text you when we get there, yeah?’ He kissed Miles’ forehead softly before letting go regretfully, turning towards his band and picking up his suitcase from where it fell on the floor. He took his passport out of his back pocket and smiled at Miles, ‘I’ll see you soon.’

~ Jamie, Nick and Matt all stood still for a second, Jamie smiled first, he punched Matt on the shoulder lightly.  
“Fuckin’ told ya!” he grinned at the drummer who then shut his gaping mouth.  
“Well… fuck me!” Matt mirrored the guitarists grin, picked his bags up and followed Jamie (who was still smiling triumphantly) out the gate.  
“Bloody hell,” Nick shook his head in disbelief, “Alex has pulled himself a bloke,” the bassist winked at Miles and went to catch up with the other two. Miles sighed deep with relief, his head spinning at the rollercoaster of events and his heart still fluttering with the delight and ecstasy.  
“See ya soon,” he replied, “love,” a smile bigger than any before crossing his face as Alex and the rest disappeared through the gate.


End file.
